Alternating Current
by Ninjalinda
Summary: Just a test. This story was popular on DA, so I'm checking if people here will be interested too. It's about my Cars OCs, all working as electricians. Love, drama, mysteries... when someone find a strange key and a riddle... what will happen? OCs only.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternating Current chapter 1**

by Littleredtoyota/Ninjalinda

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

Alternating current

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 1:

The big white Mitsubishi woke up slowly. Even before he opened his eyes, he knew there was someone else in the bed with him. A bit groggy, he tried to remember what happened last night, which girl was it this time? How much had he been drinking? Had he been drinking at all?

Voltz rubbed his windshield as he rolled over to stand up. He hadn't been drinking last night, it was just Wednesday, and he never drank during the week. Showing up at work not being sober was strictly prohibited. He didn't remember being on a date either. He turned to look, his eyes following the soft curves of a bright white female Toyota Hilux, her blue vinyl's with the company logos was barely visible under the blanket, but he didn't need to look at them to recognize her. He could pick her out from a crowd of hundred Hiluxes…

He sighed and rolled over again, staring into the wall. She must have come while he was asleep, she had her own key after all. He hadn't asked to get it back after she dumped him again. It had been the third time she had left him for another guy. He growled low. How long did she plan on staying this time?

He wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, but it hurt him badly each time. He loved her deeply, but he was tired of her being so unstable. It teared his heart apart each time she found someone better, someone she rather wanted to be with. This time, he would claim his key back. He didn't want to be the one she was with when she didn't have anyone else.

"Voltz?" her soft voice felt like a stroke from a feather. He loved how she said his name, and he hated it at the same time. How it made him soft and weak…

He turned around to meet her stare, with an blank expression.

Titania reached a tire towards him. He ignored it. She had hurt him one time to many. He just kept staring at her as if she was a stranger to him. Facinated, he saw how her body started shivering, and tears forming in her eyes. She was a master of manipulation, used to get what she wanted by using various tecniques, but now he didn't feel anything by her fake cry.

"Grow up, Titania… crocodile-tears don't work on me anymore!" he mumbled, causing her to cry even more. He just watched her, until she had calmed down again. She looked up at him with wet eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Voltie… I should never have left you." She whimpered and clinged to him.

He cursed as he felt how her hug made his pistons rush, like he was a teenager in love for the first time. He didn't push her away, but he did not return her hug either.

Titania let go of him and dried her tears. "I promise I'll never leave you again…"

Voltz snorted. "Titania… please spare me. I've heard that one before!" he rolled his eyes.

"But this time it's true!" she insisted.

"Yeah… sure… like all the other times." He looked away. His face was like carved in stone. "Seriously… why should I believe you this time?"

Titania looked down, she didn't have a good answer. She had never expected Voltz to reject her. How could he? He always took her back!

Voltz shook his hood, taking her silence as an answer. "May I have my key back?"

Titania gasped. "You… you're throwing me out?" her eyes widened.

Voltz rolled his eyes. "Titania… you have an own apartment. Go live your life as you want it, but this time it's without me. I can't take anymore. I'm tired of being your rebound guy… I want to be THE guy." He reached out a tire. "Key please…."

Titania's tire trembled as she dropped the key, then she dashed off to the bathroom collecting all her stuff. She was not able to stop the tears rolling. This was totally new to her, nobody had ever rejected her before. Angry and frustrated she wiped her tears and threw some of his stuff into the wall. Then she left his apartment without even looking at him.

Voltz layed down in the bed and stared into the wall with an empty look, his tire was still holding the key. How should he be able to go on without her? He closed his eyes and sighed. There was no answer, he just had to. She was not meant for him, she seemed to want everyone else, but him. The best he could do was to try getting over her. Though it would be hard since they both worked at the same company.

He pulled the blanket up, so it covered him totally, hiding from the world.

*

Fluke had gone early to work, he sat in his office, looking at some technical drawings over a new project they was going to start on in just a few weeks. It was hard to calculate how much materials were needed. He had figured they would need about 7 kilometres of normal powercable. Still there was a lot to find out…

He looked up as Titania came bursting in without knocking, she sat down right inside the door.

"Good morning, sis….?" He started.

"Shut up, bro!" she yelled hiding her face in her tires.

Fluke shrugged. There was no use in trying to talk to her when she was in that mood. He turned back to the drawings. She would talk when she was ready. It usually didn't take long.

"Voltz threw me out!" she blurted out.

Fluke rolled his eyes. There she go again, he thought as he looked at her sideways. Expecting her big brother to go and fight for her, like he used to. He had been beating the snot out of many of her exes in the past years. He had sworn not to do it again, and had started to go to anger management. He had anger problems, he had to admit it. And mixed with a car on his size and with his strength, that could be dangerous. He had almost killed one of her previous boyfriends. It was after that, he has realized he needed help. And now, Titania was trying to spoil it.

"Say something!" she continued as Fluke remained silent. "He threw me out of his apartment and took the key!"

Fluke turned completely to face her. "Well… what did you expect? Seriously…?"

Titania was caught off guard. "Wh… what do you mean?"

"You treat him like trash… how long did you expect him to be fine with it? If I were him, I would have been fed up a long time ago…"

Titania's face started to turn red in anger of being scolded by her own brother. He was supposed to offer her a fender to cry on!

"Sis…" Fluke drove a bit closer. "You cheat on him… you leave him for another guy… and when the relationship with that guy don't work out, you go back to Voltz… expecting him to be waiting for you like a faithful dog! Girl… he has been waaaaay too patient with you!"

"Brother…" she growled and opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced before she spoke.

"Titania, you carry his heart in your tires… don't drop it to the floor too many times. Sooner or later, it will break." Fluke said and turned back to the drawings.

Titania chewed on her lip, letting the words sink in. Slowly realizing…. "It's too late…." She whispered.

Fluke didn't look up from his papers. "It's never too late… but you need to grow up, and become more ready for a relationship before entering one. Don't rush. But it might be too late for you and Voltz. He won't wait forever…"

The last sentence made Titania break down totally, crying like a baby. Fluke handed her a tissue. "If it's really Voltz you want… why do you keep cheating on him?"

"I… I don't know…" she whimpered. "I guess… I took him for granted. He always took me back…"

"Even he has his limits, you know…"

She just nodded and wiped her hood with the tissue. She squeezed her eyes closed and took a deep breath. Then she felt her brothers soft tire on her side.

"Take your time now, sis… don't rush anything. Live your life and find out what you want. But stop playing with others feelings…"

With a deep sigh, she leaned on him, closing her eyes and crying on his fender, while his tires stroked her carefully. "I'll try, bro…"

*

Titania had gotten the extremely fun and interesting job of cleaning up in the backyard storage. They used to clean it up once every years, right before the summer party. She didn't really look forward to the summer party now that Voltz didn't want to see her anymore. On the other hand, the whole company would be there, so there would be enough others to talk to. Even the guys from the Tele-division used to come.

She caught herself in smiling as she stacked the cable-rolls on top of each other. Maybe the summer-party wouldn't be so bad after all. With 150 other employees here, it shouldn't be any problem to avoid Voltz.

"Get away from me! You're disgusting!"

Titania turned towards the angry voice. Fahrenheit was driving down the ramp into the backyard, followed by a pretty upset Sleipner. What was it now? Those two had been fighting a lot lately. She shrugged. Well, mostly it had been Fahrenheit fighting. Sleipner was just standing there, listening to Fahrenheit's ranting with tears in his eyes.

She looked after Sleipner who spun around and drove inside, probably to go lock himself up in his apartment. Maybe she should go talk to him later? They had grown up together after all. And Sleipner was the only one living at the HQ, so he would probably not mind having company.

"That guy is making me sick!"

She jumped. Fahrenheit had snuck up on her without her noticing it. She swirled around and backed a few inches, making some distance between them. He was studying her body again with a greasy smile on his bumper. She shuddered, but tried to act like everything was fine.

"And why…?" she mumbled.

"He and I was in town a few days ago. We were at a pub and was supposed to check out the girls… or so I thought." He rubbed his bumper. "I was talking to this gorgeous piece of metal, when I turned around to tell Sleipner I was going outside with her for a while. And then I find him sitting there, hitting on a boy!"

"And so…?" Titania shrugged. "He's bisexual. What's the big deal?"

"Doesn't that make you want to hurl?"

"No, why should it?"

Fahrenheit hissed as he spun around and drove out of the backyard. Titania frowned and turned back to doing her job.

*

Sleipner had joined Voltz and Fluke in cleaning out the three offices beside the storage. It hadn't been done for a while, and there was a lot of old papers and documents to go through.

Sleipner held up a old photo. "Look… isn't this how the HQ looked back in the late 50's?" he smiled. "It sure wasn't big back then…"

Fluke leaned closer to look. "You can clearly see the old structure of it still, if you look close enough while driving through here now. Back then it was a factory too, you know. There was a big production of toasters, water-boilers and waffle irons and other household appliances. I think people still think of those things when they hear the name Sønnico. They were wellknown for the quality, and they lasted forever. My mother had a waffle iron that was over 30 years old…"

"Wow…" Sleipner smiled by the story. He loved to hear about the company's glory days. "But we started out as we are today, right? With electricians?"

"Yeah, Sønnico was founded in 1910 and started out as a small electric company." Fluke said and opened an envelope, reading the document inside.

"1910?" Sleipner's jaw dropped. "That means…"

Voltz looked up from a cardboardbox. "Yes, Sønnico is 100 years this year. I guess you can say we work in a pretty old company."

Sleipner put the photo back into the box he had found it, but still had a dreamy look on his face, imagining how the world was in 1910. "It's a bit weird to think of… Sønnico was founded the same year as Roald Amundsens South Pole expedition… It feels like an eternity."

"For most people, it IS an eternity…" Voltz mumbled reading through a document. "They don't know how old Sønnico is, but they know it has been there forever. I met an old man at a retirement home I worked at, and he was surprised to see my uniform. "Does Sønnico really still excist?" he said to me. He told me that he remembered back to the early 30's, when Sønnico had a shop downtown. He was just a kid back then…"

Sleipner smiled wider. "I don't know with you guys, but it makes me kinda proud to work in such an old and well-known company." He looked out the window. "It has survived two world wars… the stock market crash and the depression… wow… imagine what stories we could have heard if this building could speak!"

"The building is not as old as the company." Fluke stated. "I think it was buildt in 1957."

"It's still pretty old… and these documents… I found one dated back to 1945!"

"I think that is the oldest one you will find. All of the older papers got lost during the second world war… a shame, since a lot of the company's written history was thrown away with those papers."

"Guys… look at this…" Voltz held up the paper he had been reading. Sleipner and Fluke leaned over to him to read.

*Secrets, mysteries and hidden gold

Sønnico's HQ does a treasure hold*

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sleipner wondered.

"There was a key attached to it…" Voltz narrowed his eyes and held the little gilded key up to the light.

"I wonder what it's for…" Fluke studied it too. "There are hundreds of doors in this building…"

"Not as old as this key…" Voltz muttered.

"Good point…"

Fluke looked down, resting his eyes on a stain on the floor, while thinking. Only Sleipner was working his way through a pile of papers and documents. The two older cars was trying to figure out where they had seen old doors.

"I think we have about 10 to 15 doors left when we exclude all the new ones…" Fluke finally stated.

"Let's check it out when we have time." Voltz suggested. "We need to get done with this first."

They all grabbed another cardboard box and kept going on with their work. But the key and the strange riddle kept swirling around in their minds, like an annoying bee.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 2:

Maximo and Voltz were standing on the ramp at the back of the building, smoking, early in the morning. Fahrenheit came stumbling through the gates, in the last minute as usual. Maximo shook his hood as the Navara approached them, lighting a smoke too.

"Mind if I join you guys?"

Voltz shrugged and took another drag. "I don't really care…"

"Sure you can, Fahrenheit." Maximo said in a lot friendlier tune than Voltz.

They all remained silent for a while, just enjoying the chill of the morning, watching the world outside the gates slowly come to life. A seagull landed on the rooftop of the nearest building. An escavator was starting a long day of work in the neighbor-yard. Other than that, the morning was peaceful and calm.

"Well… this one was my last." Voltz said as he finished his sigarette.

Fahrenheit raised an eyebrow. "You're quitting?"

"Yeah." was the short reply from the older Mitsubishi.

Fahrenheit couldn't hold back a laugh. "And you really think it's that easy to quit?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's not! You really think you will be able to quit smoking for good?!"

"Yeah."

"I tried! And it's not that easy! It's not like it's just to say "I quit" and then everything is over…"

"Really…?"

"I have tried more than once, Voltz! I always fall back to old habits. I have only been able to stay away from the smoke for a few days."

"Then you have not wanted it enough." Voltz gave him the pack of sigarettes. "You can have them. I won't need them anymore."

Fahrenheit took it. "Ha! You'll fail before the week is over!"

Maximo shook his hood over the bickering, but he couldn't help a smile curling up on his bumper. It was always like this, the younger cars were always having small fights with each other, but nothing serious. In the next moment, they could be seen driving side by side, laughing together.

"I won't fail." Voltz insisted. "I have made up my mind. Smoking is a waste of money, and it's bad for my health. Why the hell should I pay for doing damage to my body?"

"Good point…" Maximo muttered.

Fahrenheit opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again, not coming up with any good answer. He put the pack of sigarettes in his console.

Voltz stretched his body like a lazy cat. "Time to get to work…" he mumbled and went inside at the same moment Sleipner came out. Fahrenheit crinkled his hood in disgust and turned away. Sleipner lifted his hood with a snort and drove past him, down the ramp.

"Uhh… Good morning?" Maximo said with tons of questions in his voice. Sleipner mumbeled something in return as he drove through the gates and continued up the street.

Maximo rubbed his roof. There was sure enough intrigues in the company…

It was Friday-night, most of the workers in the company was gathered in the backyard for the summer party. As usual the admins were not there, but nobody really missed them. There was even rigged a dancefloor, with a DJ controlling the music and the lights, like a disco.

Titania was sitting at a table together with Nina and some other cars from the Tele-division. There was three girls working for Tele, and she didn't see them so often as she worked in the Electro-division, so it was fun to have a chat when they had the chance.

As she heard Voltz' name mentioned behind her, she pitched her mirrors in that direction to listen.

"Isn't Voltz here tonight?" someone asked.

"No, I think he mentioned that he had a date…" another car replied, Titania recognized the voice as Rafael Redline. The red corolla used to hang out with them from time to time, as his brother once worked for Sønnico. He had been to each summer party the last 4 years. This year it seemed like he had brought a girl with him. A small, black Tesla with green and yellow tribals. Titania decided to find out more about her later. Right now it was other things that was swirling in her mind.

A date… Titania didn't expect that news to sting so much. She looked down, not even noticing that Nina tried to tell her something.

"I… got to go get some more to drink…" she muttered and drove inside, heading straight for the gym, where she locked herself up in one of the toilet-stalls. Leaning against the wall, wanting to cry, but her eyes were dry. She just felt so empty. Totally empty. Her mouth was dry as sand, she leaned over the sink and let the water run, drinking when it had turned cold. Then she splashed some into her face, hoping it would help her clear her thoughts.

Voltz had a date… he had forgotten about her already. The realization made her whimper. She put a tire in her mouth and bit it to prevent herself from making more noise. She didn't want anyone to hear her and start asking questions. Finally, she felt a prickling feeling on her windshield, but she squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the tears back. Voltz was not worth crying for!

She stared furious at herself in the mirror. "He is not going to see me cry over him!" she hissed and slammed a tire on the blank porcelain of the sink. Then she lifted her hood and drove back outside to continue the party.

"So… nature called, Titania?" Fahrenheit asked as she met him on her way back through the narrow corridor.

"Uhum…"

"You and Voltz broke up?" he asked.

"Yes, and I DON'T want to talk about it!" she hissed and tried to get around him.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow? Just dinner…?"

"No!" the last thing in the world she wanted, was to go out with Fahrenheit.

Fahrenheit shrugged. "Never mind… I was just trying to be friendly… I have enough girls to choose from, you know."

"Good, then choose one of them!"

"I have no idea how they get my number, but sometimes girls that I have never even met call me and ask me out…" he smiled. "I guess I am irresistible… and rumours of my skills in bed spread fast. You don't know what you're missing, girl…"

Titania rolled her eyes and finally managed to get around him, she drove to the door before he managed to say more. For some strange reason, it seemed like Fahrenheit had a lot of luck with girls at the same time she had bad luck with boys. She shrugged and sat down at the table along with Nina and Isabella.

Voltz sighed and rested his hood in his tires, trying to ignore the growing annoyance. Was this girl ever going to stop talking?!

He looked up, studying her. Good looking, but that was all. Her brain seemed totally sandblasted. And she was way too easy to get… that made her boring.

He mumbled something he hoped was a good answer and turned his front towards the window to look down on the street. Right now, the party was going on at the HQ. This was the first time he wasn't there. He pictured all his co-workers, dancing, drinking… having fun. Was Titania there? Maybe she had invited someone… a boy maybe? One of those she preferred over HIM…

He didn't realize he was clenching his jaws together before his teeth gave off a gritting sound. He pulled himself together and turned his attention back to the girl. She was looking at him with admiration in her eyes. Was she expecting an answer to something? What had she been talking about?

Voltz pushed his half-eaten food away and stood up. "I'm sorry, I have to go now… thanks for a nice evening, Mirelle." He said, hoping he remembered her name correct.

She also stood up, looking disappointed. "Already? I was hoping… maybe you could have come home with me and shared a bottle of wine…"

"I think that would have to wait until next time… I don't feel so good." Voltz said and pretended to have a stomach-ache.

"But… we will meet again, right?" she begged.

"Sure…" he replied, even though everything inside him was screaming out a loud NO.

"May I have your phone-number, so I can call you? A lot of boys say they will call me… and never do…" she said and looked down.

"Of course…" Voltz took a piece of paper and noted down the number quickly before reaching the note to her. "There you go…"

She looked at the note and smiled. "Thanks…" she lifted her hydraulics to the maximum to reach up and give him a quick kiss. "Talk to you soon!"

Voltz turned around and drove to the exit, hoping she didn't see the sly smile on his bumper. One thing was sure… she would NEVER talk to him again. But she didn't know that… yet…

Should he go to the HQ and see if the party was still alive? He chewed the question a bit. No… Titania would probably still be there… and he didn't want to meet her right now.

Slowly, he started on his way home, just wanting to empty a bottle of vodka until he was not able to think anymore, and then go sleep.

"Please get away from me!" Rafael yelled and tried to push the clingy girl away. The peach Honda had been after him for over a year, trying to split up him and Linda. He was getting really tired of it, but she just didn't accept no as an answer, and kept stalking him.

Linda pushed her rough. "Get away from my boyfriend, Agneta!" she hissed.

Agneta hissed back, trying to hit her with her tire. "YOU can go away and leave us alone… we'll have a nice night together!"

Linda growled as she took one of Agneta's tires and bit it as hard as she could.

"AHHHH! Damn you, bitch!" Agneta kicked out with her rear-wheels, still not letting go of Rafael.

"STOP IT!" Rafael yelled, trying to get both girls away and calm them down.

Fluke had been watching the fight for a while now, and felt extremely sorry for the poor corolla caught in the middle of a chick-fight. He sighed, put his beer on the table, and drove over.

"It's enough now, thank you…"

Agneta screamed in rage as the big Hilux grabbed her and pulled her away from Rafael. His tired were holding her tight. "Let go of me you freak!"

Without thinking she buried her teeth in his tire, biting all she could.

Fluke bit his lip and groaned, but he didn't release her. The small Civic squirmed in his tight embrace, cursing and yelling in rage.

Linda smiled. "Thank you, Fluke…" she said as she drove away together with Rafael. They settled down by a table at the other end of the backyard.

Fluke looked after them, but kept holding the wild Honda. "Shhh.. calm down, girl…" he said friendly.

Agneta got calmer by his soft voice, and stopped fighting to get lose, instead she started crying silently.

"Now, that's better…" he said and stroked her a bit to calm her.

Agneta had her eyes fixed on Rafael, but stood still. Suddenly she bit him again in another attempt to get lose.

"Ouch! You little b…." Fluke didn't finish the sentence, but tightened his grip around the small car. "Come on… let's move away, so you don't have to see them." He forced her to drive with him around the food-tent, getting Rafael and Linda out of their view. Agneta started to spit and hit his hood repeatedly as they moved.

Fluke was boiling with anger, feeling how her spit slowly flowed down his air-intake and hood. "Great…. Just… great…." He hissed.

"I will rip your engine out if you don't let me go!" Agneta screamed as she bit him again.

"And I will bend you over this table and abuse your body if you spit on me again!" Fluke yelled back, getting a few looks from some cars around a nearby table.

Agneta went pale, realizing she would have no chance if he really wanted to do it.

"You're such an ass! I hate you!" she sneered at him.

"Nice… I love you too, dollface!" he sneered back.

"That's great! If you love me, let the girl of your dreams go right now! Or else…."

"Or else WHAT…?"

"I'll crack your nuts!" she yelled and tried to give him a solid nut-kick, but failed since he held her too close to his body. "AAAAARRRGH! DAMN YOU!"

Agneta wriggled and tried to push him away. "Let me go, you big white pussycat-doll!"

"No way! You'll just go straight back to bother my poor friend, Rafael!" Fluke hissed and bit her sideview-mirror lightly to provoke her more.

"Oww! What the fuck…" she collected up a lot of salvia in her mouth and spit it straight on his windshield. "Eat this, asshole!"

Fluke tried hard to stay cool. "I never beat girls… but you sure make me tempted to!"

"Oh yeah? Try it! Come on… hit a weaker girl you coward!" she provoked.

Fluke ignored her as he pulled out some cable from his toolbox.

"Let me go! You smell!"

"Weird… nothing smelled around here until YOU showed up…" Fluke closed his toolbox.

"Ohh… big white boy tries to be funny, huh? Let me go right now!" then she realize he is tying her up with the cable. "Hey hey hey! You're going too far! Stop it or I will scream for help!"

"Everyone around here can witness that I do this in self-defense, smart-ass."

Agneta looked around and saw the cars around them nodding, it made her feel very uncomfortable. "And what do you plan to do now?"

"I'm going to tie you up with this cable, what does it look like?!"

"What?! No… let me go!" she wriggeled and yelled.

Fluke tightened the cable and placed her on the middle of the dancefloor. "As you wish…" then he left and drove back to the table, sat down with his beer again.

Agneta looked around at the cars looking at her, blushing in embarrassment. "Hey, seriously! Untie me and let me go! This is not funny!"

"I find it quite amusing…" Fluke muttered and took a sip from his beer.

Agneta felt the anger fade away, being replaced by total sadness and despair. With a deep sigh she gave up, and just let the tears roll, crying of humiliation.

Maximo looked at her, and back to Fluke. "Dude…?" he pointed at her.

Fluke shrugged and went back to her. "Had enough now?"

She didn't answer, just stared out in the air. Fluke grabbed the cables and looked at her. "You're gonna be a nice girl now?" he held the cables while waiting for her answer.

The small Honda sniffed and nodded.

"No more spitting, right?"

"Just… take the cables off…" she whimpered.

Fluke untied her, and she didn't waste the time. Quickly she stood up, driving off the dancefloor, crying.

Maximo glared at Fluke with and expression which showed big dismay with his younger boss. "That was really not necessary!" he said and shook his hood.

"Oh… believe me! It was!" Fluke snorted and drove back to his place.

Maximo just shook his hood again, finishing his beer.

Fahrenheit nudged Fluke with a smile. "I think you did the right thing! Why did you even bother to release her?"

Maximo nailed Fahrenheit with his stare. "Fahrenheit! Please…"

Fahrenheit shrugged. "I just think she deserved it…"

Fluke looked at him to answer his question. "I guess I am turning soft…"

"And what does that mean?" Fahrenheit wondered.

"I mean… ohh nevermind…" Fluke took another sip from his drink.

"You fell in love with her?" Maximo couldn't resist to ask.

"No… but I think she is cute. I like them wild."

Maximo just looked at him, like he didn't know what to say. Fahrenheit on the other hand had started to laugh. "Oh, man… nice joke! YOU and Agneta?!" his laugh could be heard all over the backyard.

Fluke shrugged. "I guess I spoiled my chances by tying her up like that…"

Fahrenheit waved a tire in the air. "Forget her, man… you need a girl on your own size, not a little bug like her…"

"You always say that size don't matter, Fahrenheit… You're taking it back now?" Fluke looked at him sideways.

"Come on… think about it. You think it would be right? She's tiny…"

"And so?! What would the problem be?!"

"Never mind…"

"Not until you tell me what you think would be a problem with my size!"

"It's ok, man! Just take a beer and forget what I said!"

"Fine!" Fluke hissed and drove to the bar to get more drinks, secretly looking around, hoping to spot a little, peach Honda.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 3:

It was after working hours, Sleipner, Fluke and Voltz were still at the HQ, determined on finding the door the little key belonged to. All three had split up and was searching all over the building.

Sleipner held his breath as he put the key into the lock of an old wooden door in the attic. He turned it… but it didn't budge.

The disappointed scream starts as a deep growl coming from the dept of his throat and it rose until it exploded in a raging roar that could be heard through the whole building. Pissed off, he jerked the key back out of the keyhole and put it into his console. Then he rushed down the stairs to angry to even bother turning the lights off.

"Guys… this is useless… we've been everywhere! Still we haven't find the right door…" Sleipner complained when they met up in the lunch-room on the ground-floor.

"Not completely…" Fluke said and pulled out a small book. "I found this in the attic. It seems to be someone's diary… and the key is mentioned."

Voltz and Sleipner leaned over the table to have a better look as Fluke opened the book. The first pages were just a sum-up of everyday happenings in the life of the electrician that had once written the diary. But after a while Fluke looked at them over the book and started reading with a small smile on his bumper. He didn't even stumble in the words like he used to when he was reading other things.

"May 22 1977: I have given up on finding what the key is for. I put it in an envelope along with the note I found and gave it to Helge. I think he put it in the archive." Fluke read.

"That's it?" Sleipner wondered. "That wasn't helpful at all…"

"There is more…" Fluke turned a few more pages and handed the book to Voltz. "Can you read it please? I think the last page was enough for me…"

Voltz took it and let his eyes run over the lines before reading them loud.

"November 7 1978: I had almost forgot about the key I gave to Helge, when one of the older guys here told me a little story about the company's history. He has been working in Sønnico since 1939, so he is like and encyclopedia. I love listening to him. He told me to go to the little room in the attic to find more information. And I found this note there…"

Voltz narrowed his eyes at the small piece of paper that was glued to the pages. It was old and faded, but still readable.

"To get one step further, you have to go back to the start"

Fluke took the book from him and out it on the table and turned to them with a smile. "At least it's a clue…"

Sleipner looked devastated. "How is that a clue?! It doesn't really say anything at all!" he complained.

Voltz rubbed his windshield. "I wonder what it could mean…"

Fluke took out another note from the book, this one was also faded and old, but newer. "This one says pretty much the same, but with other words…" he handed it to Sleipner so he could read it.

"To get a step further, you have to go back to where it all started." Sleipner mumbled. He sighed and slapped his windshield with a tire. "Was this supposed to help?"

"I wonder…" Voltz started and looked at the pictures hanging on the walls. It stopped at the oldest one, a picture of the HQ as it was buildt in 1957. "What if the door isn't in THIS building?"

Sleipner moaned in frustration. "Great! Then it will be impossible to find it!"

"Not necessary…" Fluke whispered, looking thoughtful at the same picture as Voltz. "It says Sønnico's HQ in the first riddle, right?"

The two other cars nodded and looked at him.

"What if the riddle is older than this building?" Fluke said and pointed at the picture.

Voltz looked at him. "You mean….?"

Fluke nodded with a smile. "Exactly!"

Sleipner looked from Fluke to Voltz and back again. "What are you talking about?! Tell me!" he demanded.

"Ok… listen…"

Both Fluke and Voltz leaned forward to whisper it to him.

Sleipner's face brightened. "Aha! Why didn't I think about that?!" he said gleefully. "Let's go!"

Fluke shook his hood. "It will have to wait until tomorrow. I don't think we could get access this late… and I also need to make a few calls to make sure we don't go there in vain or do anything illegal."

The other two nodded in agreement. "Let's meet up here after work tomorrow."

Fahrenheit was laying on the couch in from of the TV, watching sports. He was half-asleep when his cellphone started to ring. He jumped and searched over the table with his tire until he found it. He looked at the display but didn't recognize the number shown. Confused, he pushed the green button to answer it.

"Hello?" he said a bit groggy.

"Hello!" a female-voice replied. "It's Mirelle! Remember me? We had such a nice dinner last Friday."

"Uhh…?" Fahrenheit was confused. He didn't know anyone by that name. And last Friday he had been at the summer-party in Sønnico's backyard. "Ok?"

"You gave me your number so I could call you…" her voice sounded a bit more insecure now.

"I did?" Still he didn't have a clue.

"Yeah… you've forgot?" she sounded disappointed. "I am sorry I bothered you… I was just going to invite you to a movie…"

Fahrenheit smiled to himself. A movie-date with a girl didn't sound that bad, and he had no other plans.

"Sure, why not." He answered, getting a loud squee in return. He held the phone a bit away from himself by the sound.

"Really?! Awesome! Thanks!" she whined. "I'll meet you at Colosseum at eight?"

"Sounds fine…"

"Great! I can't wait to see you again!" she said enthusiastic and hung up.

Fahrenheit rubbed his windshield while looking at the phone. This was not the first time an unknown girl had called him and talked to him like they had been on a date. Where did they get his number? Or had he really been on these dates and forgot? Was he losing his mind?

Utterly confused, he put the phone back on the table, taking a quick look at the clock. It was still some hours left until he was going to meet this girl. He had plenty of time to watch the rest of the program.

Voltz smiled as he stretched out in the bed, still holding a tire around the sleeping girl beside him. Finally he had met someone who was worth spending time with and had not felt an instant urge to flee from. He studied her, with a smile. Katarina. She was maybe not a photo-model, but she wasn't looking bad at all. A metallic, dark grey Mazda CX-7. About the same age as him… fairly intelligent… and good in bed. He hugged her close, and took a deep breath, enjoying her scent. She mumbled something in her sleep and cuddled closer to him with a smile on her bumper.

This was the third date they had, and this time they had ended up in bed. But this time it felt different. It was not just sex… it was something more, something he was not able to say in words. Something.

He hoped she felt the same. He would offer her to stay over this weekend. Then they would have plenty of time to get to know each other. Maybe she was the one that would make him able to get over Titania.

"Good morning…" her voice was soft and her tire stroking him sent a shiver through his frame. Like butterfly-wings touching his paintjob.

"Morning…" he replied, giving her a kiss on her hood. "Slept well?"

She giggled. "I had sweet dreams… and when I woke up, I found out they was real…"

Voltz laughed low and kissed her again. "Want breakfast? I can't brag about my cooking skills, but…."

"How about we make something together?" she suggested. "It could be fun."

"You want that?" he laughed. "Sure. It will be fun. At least for you…" he blinked as he crawled out of the bed, reaching out a tire to help her up.

"I can make you a lunch-box for work." She offered as she took his tire and got out of the bed too.

"That would be wonderful. Thanks!"

Titania was whistling on her way to work. The date last night had been a success, even though the guy was not like Voltz at all. Maybe he would get interested again now that he saw she was not dependant on him to be happy.

She lifted her hood as she drove past him on the way into the HQ. Voltz didn't even seem to notice her, but she knew he was just pretending. She stopped beside Sleipner to talk. Making sure she bragged loud enough about her date for Voltz to hear. She glanced sideways, still Voltz seemed totally uninterested. She hissed and decided to go inside.

Maximo came up the ramp and nudged Voltz friendly. "How is Kat? You two seem to come along pretty good." He smiled.

Voltz nodded with a smile on his bumper. "Yeah, I am actually having faith in this relationship. She seems to be the one." He replied, sounding happier than Titania appreciated.

Titania pretended not to have heard it. Who the hell was this Kat?! Voltz had a new girl already? How come she hadn't heard about it?

Maximo said something, but Titania had closed the door, not wanting to hear any more. She lowered herself all the way down until her frame was touching the floor, and let the tears roll. This wasn't supposed to happen! Voltz was supposed to be jealous and come running back to her when he heard about her date with the big, handsome Ram.

"Hello, Titania. Had a bad day?"

Titania looked up. It was Isabella from the Tele-division. The smaller Peugeot looked at her with concern.

"Uhh… yes… Voltz is…" she started.

"I guess you've heard about him and Katarina, huh?"

Titania just nodded.

Isabella put a tire on her bumper. "But you are dating too? How come you are so pissed at Voltz for doing the same? What do you really want, Titania?"

"I don't want another lecture…"

Isabella patted her and drove past her, but stopped before she opened the door. "Titania… before you can get what you want, you need to find out what it is…"

Titania looked down at the floor, hearing the sound of the door being shut. Isabella had a point…

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 4:

"So this is where Sønnico's shop was…" Sleipner looked at the mall.

"Yeah… not much left of what was…" Fluke admitted. "I called the management here… They said they had some old papers that was left after Sønnico shut down the shop in the late 80's. They told me I could get it in the jewelry."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sleipner pushed Fluke towards the sliding doors.

"Ok ok… relax…" Fluke drove inside, while Sleipner and Voltz waited on the outside. Voltz looked thoughtful.

"I think we're on the wrong place…. Sønnico didn't open a shop here before 1929. This is not the first HQ…"

"Then where is it?"

"I don't know… I wasn't able to find out…" Voltz replied in the same moment as Fluke came back outside with an envelope.

"Ok, I got it. Let's go back to the HQ and see what's inside." He waved the envelope and motioned for them to follow him.

Back at the HQ, all three cars were looking at the envelope laying on the table between them. It was like none of them dared to open it.

"Oh heck…" Sleipner took it and opened it carefully and looked in. "A few photos… and a paper… looks like a bill or something…"

Fluke looked at the paper. "Hmm… this is a copy of a bill. A very old one… From Sønnico. Seems like the costumer has gotten 62 lamp-points installed, and was charged for 850 NOK. It's dated back to 1910, the year Sønnico was founded."

Sleipner frowned. "But the company-name is not Sønnico…"

"In the beginning Sønnico's name was Francis Sønnichsen Elektroteknisk Entreprenørforretning…"

Sleipner whistled long. "No wonder why they shortened the name down!"

Voltz looked at the pictures. "It's a church it seems… and look closer here…" he pointed at a detail-shot from one of the photos. A door. "Look at the key in the lock…"

"It's OUR key!" Sleipner blurted out. "Which church is it?"

Voltz flipped the photo to check if it was written on the back. "It doesn't say…"

"How hard can it be to find out? I mean… there are not THAT many churches around town…"

Fluke rubbed his bumper with a tire. "I can't say I've seen this one before…"

Sleipner slammed his hood into the table in frustration. "Damn that key!"

It was Friday night, and Fluke had gathered all his workers on the roof-top of the HQ for a barbeque.

Titania stood behind him, emptying her third beer. "Why did you have to say that everyone could bring their wifes, girlfriends and whatnot….." she hissed while her eyes were fixed on Voltz and Katarina, who seemed to have a nice time. Her own date was inside at the toilet, he had been grumphy and not very happy about being here. He didn't seem to come along with any of the others either. She regretted deeply that she invited him.

Fluke turned towards her. "Oh, come on… you have your own date. Why should HE be allowed to bring his?" he knew very well who she was aiming her comment at.

"I really have to fight the urge to drive over and crack her windshield….."

"Sis…." Fluke's voice contained a clear warning.

Titania shut her lips tight, and grabbed another beer, sitting down, still staring at the couple a few tables away. She made a imitation of gagging, when she saw Katarina give Voltz a kiss, before she stood up and drove towards the toilets. Determined, she slammed the bottle down on the table and drove over to Voltz.

"Hello, ladies man…." She said sarcastic as she sat down on Katarina's place.

"Hello, Titania…" he replied with no emotion in his voice. It was so totally neutral, she wanted to slap him for it.

"So… you found a new bedmate…." She started.

Voltz sighed. "Titania…. Why are you making such a big deal out of this? You didn't want me… and you have found another "bedmate" yourself. Why are you sounding so jealous then?"

"I'm not jealous! I just feel sorry for that poor girl, ending up with you, Sir Fuckalot!" she snapped.

"Then go to her and warn her… don't yell at ME." Voltz rolled his eyes. "I love her, Titania… deal with it."

Right then, Titania saw Katarina behind the glassdoor leading out to the rooftop-balcony. She was looking at Titania with a questioning stare. With a evil grin, Titania grabbed Voltz' bumper with both her tires and kissed him long and deep. To her extreme satisfaction, he didn't push her away.

Voltz cursed to himself as her soft lips against his made his engine rev in delight. So he wasn't over her…. His eyes closed and his mouth returned the kiss against his will. He knew Katarina was watching… he knew the sight was breaking her heart… he knew it was wrong… but he couldn't fight it. The feelings he had for Titania was too strong. Was it really possible to love two girls at the same time? Until now, he would never have thought so…

Titania moved away, ending the kiss. With a sly smile, she met his eyes and then quickly drove back inside, locking herself up in the toilet while laughing like an insane. She knew his girlfriend would raise hell now, and the thought was extremely satisfying.

Katarina drove over and sat down, without meeting Voltz stare. She opened her mouth to say something, but not a word escaped her lips.

It was painful to see her like this, Voltz felt like he was pulled in two directions. Titania… Katarina… both meant so much to him. He drove over and put a tire around her. "Want to go for a drive on the roof, so we can talk?"

Katarina stood up, following him like and obedient dog.

Voltz drove until they were hidden behind the Sønnico-sign. The neon-light colored them both blue.

"You said you had gotten over her…." Her voice was like a whisper.

"I thought so too…" Voltz looked down.

"You love her, don't you?" it came so low, he was almost not able to hear it.

"Yes… I do…" there was no point in lying for her. He looked to the side. The view over the city was stunning up here, but right now, he was not able to enjoy it.

Katarina was silent for a while.

"Do you… love me?" it finally came.

Voltz just nodded. It was no lie either. He loved them both.

He dared to look at her. She was crying, not the hysterical, annoying type of crying, like a lot of girls had pulled on him when he was breaking up. Katarina's cry was silent, but extremely heart-rendering. He lifted a tire to wipe a tear off her hood. She closed her eyes by the touch.

"Which one of us do you love most?"

"Please don't ask me that…. Because I don't know." He said and allowed his stare to wander off, jumping between the rooftops of the city. A soft tire stroked his side.

"And now…? Will you go to her? Or stay with me?" her voice carried a almost unnoticeable tremble.

Voltz shook his hood. "I rather stay with you, Kat… Titania is… too unstable. Once she gets what she wants, she loses her interest and flies over to the next boy standing in line. I don't want that kind of girl…"

Katarina looked deep into his eyes, searching for proof that he meant what he said. Then she put her tires around him and hugged him with a deep sigh. "Thanks…"

Titania drove silently beside her boyfriend, Nilus. Katarina was not the only one who had seen her kissing Voltz. Nilus hadn't said a word since she came back out of the toilet, and they had left the party short after. She knew this wouldn't end good. Nilus was extremely violent and had a huge need to own her. She shrugged. It wouldn't be the first time he beat her, and she would survive this time too. How bad could it be?

"Don't ever do anything like that to me again…" he growled and pushed her inside the door of his apartment. She moaned in pain as her bumper hit the edge of a closet. She rubbed it with a tire, watching him close the door and locking it. His eyes had this dangerous glow, and it burned even more intense than before. A brief sting of fear struck her.

He threw the key into a corner, she focused to see where it landed. Just in case.

The big Ram followed her stare.

"Don't even think of it…." He hissed and drove closer. She gasped as he grabbed her and sent her flying into the wall. Her body hit the wall with a cracking sound, sending waves of pain through her frame. Still she didn't way anything. She knew by experience that if she tried to explain or say anything against him, he would turn worse. She looked up at him with no emotions in her eyes.

Not even when he pulled out the belt, she showed any sign of reaction. He stood over her, whipping her as hard as he could. She felt how her paintjob was peeled off by every hit. A small whimper escaped her and made him even more fierce. She shut her lips tight. It would be over soon, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited.

The next day, she didn't say a word as she drove through the gates at work. Maximo didn't say anything as he re-painted her, but she could see all the questions in his eyes as she thanked him and drove out. She was just happy it wasn't Voltz who was in the paintshop that day. It was Voltz, Maximo and Nina who weretaking turns on being in that job. The paintshop was for giving new employees uniforms, and repairing damages.

Maximo looked after her when she drove off. He frowned. She had been to the shop very often lately, and he didn't think she got all that damage at work.

He rubbed his windshield and decided to talk to Fluke about it after he had cleaned up. Maybe Fluke knew more and could do something about it. He was her brother after all.

Maximo put everything back in the shelves, then he drove to Fluke's office. His tire was steady as he lifted it and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Maximo drove inside, and saw to his big disappointment that Fluke wasn't alone. Voltz was also in there, looking through a box of documents. Oh, well… Voltz wasn't the type to run around and tell everyone rumours.

"Fluke…. Titania got a new paintjob again today…" he started.

Fluke raised an eyebrow. "Again?"

"Yes… and I don't think she is getting the damage from work…"

"You're right… she was fine at the party on Friday." Fluke looked down, biting his lip. "You think maybe…?"

Maximo nodded. "Yes, I think this has to do with her new boyfriend…"

Fluke felt the metallic taste of blood as he bit his lip a bit too hard. He looked over to Voltz, who seemed to be busy with the documents. The L200 didn't seem to have noticed they were talking about his ex. Fluke took Maximo's tire and led him out of the office so they could talk without anyone listening.

Voltz stopped "reading" when the other two left the office. Titania was getting beaten by her boyfriend?

The rage filling him by the thought surprised him. He still cared… he shook his hood sadly. He had to stay out of this. Titania didn't belong to him anymore. He had Katarina now…

But still, he kept imagining how to kill Nilus in the most painful ways. A deep growl escaped his throat as he leaned over the box again, continuing his job.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 5:

Fahrenheit was not too pleased with having to work with Sleipner. He had asked Fluke if he couldn't get someone else to help him. But according to Fluke everyone else was occupied, so it was Sleipner or nobody. And he could not do the work on his own, it was too heavy. He snorted and looked sideways at the Hiace driving beside him. Sleipner didn't look any happier, as he returned the stare.

"Deal with it, Fahrenheit… you weren't MY first choice either…" the young Hiace hissed.

Fahrenheit lifted his hood arrogant as they arrived at the building site. It was just for a few hours… just until they had pulled that cable through all the floors… if Sleipner was busy working, he wouldn't have any chance to hit on him. He nodded to himself.

Silently they started working. Fahrenheit went up one floor to grab the cable and pull it up, while Sleipner stayed downstairs to feed the cable while Fahrenheit pulled it.

It was done faster than Fahrenheit had expected. Maybe it was because none of them wanted to spend more time than necessary together with each other. Anyway, just two hours later, they were both on their way back to the HQ.

"Thanks for the help, homo…" Fahrenheit muttered when they came into the lunchroom and Sleipner was heading towards the wardrobes.

Sleipner turned around with a hurt look. "Why do you always have to be so mean to me?"

Fahrenheit was caught off guard, he drove close to Sleipner and hissed. "I despise you… and one day… I'm going to get you…"

"Wh… what do you m…mean?" Sleipner stuttered, scared by the threatening behavior of the Navara.

"I'm just telling you to watch your back….." Fahrenheit growled and flipped out his pocketknife, holding it up towards Sleipner face.

Sleipner closed his eyes, feeling how his whole body was trembling in fear as the tip of the knife scratched his paint with a shrieking sound.

Fahrenheit felt an extreme satisfaction seeing how the gay coward shivered and whimpered right in front of him. He lifted the knife to stab him, when he felt a sudden blow towards his side. It sent him flying into the row of tables. He screamed in pain and frustration.

Voltz was standing towering over him with a slightly pissed look. "Stop it! Right now!" he growled as he picked up the knife Fahrenheit had dropped and held it towards Fahrenheit's windshield as if he would trust it straight into his eyes.

Fahrenheit whimpered. "Please… no…." to his shame he felt tears rolling down his hood. How humiliating!

Voltz put the knife away, instead he grabbed Fahrenheit brutally and threw him into the glassdoor leading to the backyard. "Ops… I forgot to open the door…." He growled as he grabbed the Navara again, opened the door and sent him rolling down the stairs until he hit the asphalt at the bottom. "If I catch you menacing Sleipner or anyone again, I swear I will not go easy on you…." Voltz said and slammed the door shut. The glasswindow shivered in its frame, almost breaking.

Sleipner stood in the middle of the room, looking surprised and shocked. Of all cars, Voltz was the last one he had expected to help… He watched the Mitsubishi as he turned from the door and headed towards the storage-room.

"Voltz…" he shouted before the older car reached the storage-door.

Voltz turned to him, with the same stoneface he used to have.

"Thanks… I owe you one." Sleipner said and smiled shy.

"Don't think about it… I just wanted an excuse to kick his ass after that prank he pulled on me last week. This was a perfect chance." Voltz pushed the door open and drove through.

Sleipner looked down. He remembered that prank. Fahrenheit had put dogshit in Voltz food in an unattended moment, and Voltz hadn't noticed until it was too late and ended up really sick. Fluke had gotten between the two trucks before they had ended up fighting. After that, Fahrenheit and Voltz had been guarding one another like wolves waiting for an opportunity to attack. None of them wanted to be the first to lower their guard.

Sleipner shook his hood as he drove to the men's room to have a shower. He locked the door just in case. He had no guarantee that Fahrenheit wouldn't make another attempt on hurting him. That guy was insane…

Fluke sat in his office, he hadn't gone home yet. The rest of the building was probably empty by now. Only Sleipner was probably left, he lived there after all.

His eyes were fixed on a chimney on a nearby building. From this side of the HQ, the view was not much to brag about. His window was turned to the backyard, and all he could see from there was the messy area with cabledrums and ladders, trashcontainers, and the huge green wall of the building next door. But the sky was just as blue here as on the other side of the building. He looked up, following a seagull with his eyes until it disappeared.

His thoughts were at his sister. Titania had showed up at work with dents and damaged paint numerous times the last weeks. He had tried to talk to her about it, but everytime, she managed to slip away like a slimy fish…

He wished it was something he could do to help, but as long as she didn't even want to talk to him, there was not much he could do.

With a sigh, he got up, stretched himself and drove to Sleipner's room, knocking on the door.

Sleipner lit up as he saw who was outside. "Hello, Fluke!"

"Hey, man… I just wondered if you wanted to join me for a beer? Just you and I."

"Sure!" Sleipner drove outside and locked the door behind him. He looked sideways at his boss. Fluke looked worried, it seemed.

They drove into a nice, cozy pub not far from the HQ and settled down at a table in the corner. They sat there, watching some couples dancing in the dim light.

"We don't have much luck in love, you and I…" Sleipner blurted out without thinking. He blushed and glanced sideways at Fluke.

Fluke just nodded. "I guess not…" He took a sip from his beer. "It's not that I don't get attention from the girls… but I am not wanting to just get laid… I want something more."

"You've had many girls before?"

"More than I am proud of…" Fluke looked down, embarassed. His previous girl-stories were something he really wanted to forget. "I want something serious… someone that can challenge me, and not just do as I want all the time, and talk after my mouth. Someone who is not afraid to be herself around me. Someone who is not faking anything."

Sleipner nodded. "I think that's what everyone wants deep inside."

They sat in silence for a while, just drinking slowly and watching the life around them.

A gang of young cars came into the pub, it was easy to see they were drunk. They threw some nasty comments to some other guests, before they settled down at a table, ordering drinks.

Sleipner leaned towards Fluke. "Look… I found this in the storage yesterday. I think it can help us with that key-mystery." He held a note towards him.

Fluke took it, reading through it as good as he could. "Hmm… You think this is the church we're looking for?"

"Definitely… I've done some research, and this was Sønnico's first costumer ever. It fits perfectly with the previous riddle, telling us that we had to go back to the start, right? Maybe it wasn't the first HQ it meant?"

"The very first costumer…." Fluke mumbled. "It could be…"

"It's worth a try, right?"

"Absolutely… I think you're on to something here." Fluke looked at the note again. "Piperviken church…."

"I'm going to look up the address tomorrow, so we can go there and look for the door."

"That's a goo…." Fluke was interrupted by a loud, angry scream from the other side of the room. A girl was trying to fight off two of those who just came in, they were touching her everywhere, throwing rude comments. The girl looked familiar somehow…

"Hey…" Sleipner muttered. "Isn't that your Agneta?"

"She is not mine…"

Fluke was already on his way to the table. Sleipner put his beer down on the table and followed in case he needed help.

A young BMW was holding Agneta in a tight grip while licking her body.

"Eww! Let me go!" she struggled to get away.

Fluke grabbed the youngster and lifted him up. "Hey, kid… that's no way to treat the ladies!"

Agneta watched them while wiping a tire on her body to get the drool off.

The BMW threw out a straight tire, right into Fluke's eye. It caused the Hilux to twitch in pain and close his eye. "Learn to behave, kiddo!" he growled as he slammed the youngster into the wall.

Agneta whimpered and backed a bit in suprise as she saw how Fluke threw the other car like a piece of paper. With big eyes, she fixed her eyes on the two aggressive cars.

The BMW threw another punch at Fluke, causing his lip to bleed. Then he poured a beer over him.

"Ok… I've had enough of you!" Fluke punched him back, sending him flying into a nearby table. The liquid ran down his body and made him smell faintly of beer.

Agneta's eyes widened and she almost whimpered on behalf of the young car. The BMW crawled back up on his wheels and grabbed a chair, slamming it into Fluke's roof with all his strength, knocking the big truck down on the floor.

"Ahh… man…." Fluke rubbed his roof as he stood back up, grabbing the youngster and throwing him over a small wall separating the tables and the dancefloor. The BMW crawled back up and quickly drove out of the pub in a hurry, whimpering.

Agneta looked up at Fluke, fascinated that he has been fighting to protect her. "Wow… thank you, Fluke…"

"No problem…" Fluke pressed a tire against his roof. It hurt badly now, the headache felt like someone was inside him, pressing and knocking to get out.

Agneta saw how much it was hurting, and drove over, putting a tire on his side. "Can I help you? I… owe you…"

"I'll be fine…" Fluke moaned and gritted his teeth against the pain. "I just need to shower… I smell like a brewery…"

"We can go to my hotel room… it's close to here, and you can take a shower." She offered.

"I'll go anywhere as long as I can clean myself…"

"Ok… come on…" she took his tire and started driving to the exit.

Fluke just followed, keeping his tire pressed against his roof.

Agneta opened the door to her room, and her eyes fell on the blue skyline in the bed, sleeping with the TV on. "Shit… I forgot…"

"Oh… you share the room with someone? Ahh… my roof hurts…" Fluke pressed his tire harder to his roof, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah… we had to. It was a water-leak in his room, and there was no other place he could stay…" she drove over and poked the sleeping car. "Tengai… wake up!"

When she didn't get any reaction, she splashed a cup of water into his face.

Tengai opened his eyes and coughed, wiping the water off. "Agneta? What the hell?"

"Get up! You need to go!"

"Huh? What? Where?" then he felt the smell of beer. "Eww… what stinks?"

"Very funny… I know how much I smell…" Fluke mumbled.

Tengai pulled the blanket over himself, hiding from the unknown car. "Agneta! I am sleeping and you invite others?!"

Agneta rolled her eyes. "Listen… we need the room alone. I would appreciate it if you could…. " she pointed at the door.

"Hey! It's my room too! I was sleeping peacefully until you interrupted!" Tengai protested.

"Please?" Agneta begged unpatient.

"No!"

Agneta turned to Fluke with an annoyed sigh. "Fluke… could you…?"

"Hey, blue boy… Get out of here, ok? I just need five minutes to shower." Fluke said.

"Just take your shower! I don't need the bathroom yet…"

"Tengai! Get out!" Agneta pushed his back, but didn't even manage to move him one inch.

Tengai just turned his face to the wall and pretended like he was sleeping.

Fluke drove over and wrapped the skyline up in the blanket, then he lifted him up and carried the struggling car out into the corridor, placing him gently on the floor outside the room. "Don't worry, kid… it won't take long."

Then he put the "do not disturb" sign on the doorknob and locked the door. Tengai stared pissed at the door, then he drove down to the reseption to ask if any of the rooms were free now.

"Thanks, Fluke… he can be such an pain in the ass…" Agneta smiled and showed him the bathroom. "You can take your shower now…"

"Thanks… I really need it…" Fluke turned the water on. For a while he just stood there, letting the water run over his body.

Agneta watched him a bit shy. She bit her lip. "You… you want me to help you?"

"You would?"

"You helped me… it would only be fair that I help you in return." She smiled as she drove into the shower with him.

Fluke closed his eyes in enjoyment as the hot water ran over his body, making his wounds burn. Agneta stroked him gently with a soft tire, trying to clean the wound on his lip. He didn't dare to move, in case it would scare her away. So he just stood there, enjoying the soft tire on his sore lip.

Agneta held his bumper between her tires, studying his lips to see if the wound was clean. "You… you have a… cute mouth…"

"Really? Thanks…" Fluke said with his eyes closed. His roof still hurt so bad he was almost not able to feel happy about her compliment.

Agneta saw his painful expression and stroked his side. "Hey, Fluke… wanna rest in my bed a little while? I can get you some aspirin…"

Fluke swallowed hard, trying to ignore the pain. "Sounds great…"

She stroked his side, cleaning a wound while the water ran over it. "Is this ok?"

"Yes… it just burns a bit…" he said, resisting the urge to lean on her.

"I'll put some bandages on it, while you rest…" she nudged him playful and blinked. "Be a strong guy!"

Fluke smiled by her comment as he turned the water off, and then drying himself with a towel. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "I really look like hell…"

"It's ok… this idiot hit you with a chair…" Agneta said, helping him to dry his back. "Come on… Take a rest on the bed, I'll go find you an aspirin."

Fluke laid down on her bed, watching her.

"Here you go…" she handed him a pill and a cup of water.

He took it and swallowed it down and smiled weak to her. "Thanks for letting me shower and for being so nice…"

"That's the least I could do… who knows what that guy would have done if you hadn't kicked him out?"

Fluke took her tire in his. "Agneta…"

She blushed and looked up at him in surprise. "Y…yes?"

"I'm sorry for tying you up the last time we met…"

Agneta thought back to that night, and then squeezed his tire. "It was heavy… but I think I will forgive you…"

"I'm glad…" Fluke laid down, resting heavy on her bed.

Agneta laid down beside him. "You deserve to rest now… how do you feel?" she put the blanket over him.

"Like I've been hit by a semi…"

"Aww…"

Without thinking, she gave him a quick kiss at the side of his hood. Fluke twitched a bit in surprise, not able to control himself, he gave her a quick, soft kiss on her mouth.

She backed in surprise, but smiled. Then she pulled the blanket over them both, closing her eyes to join him taking a nap.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 6:

Agneta woke up and looked confused at the big pick-up beside her. Then she remembered and smiled. It was Fluke. She took a quick look at the clock. They had only been sleeping for two hours.

Fluke stretched himself like a lazy cat and jawned. Then he looked at her, also looking confused for a while, but then he also seemed to remember where he was and smiled.

"How do you feel now?" She asked as she jumped out of the bed.

"Much better…" He stretched himself again. "I guess you want me to go now?"

She looked surprised. "Why? You want to go so soon?" she stroked his side.

"No… I just thought you might wanted me to go… I wasn't very nice to you earlier, when I tied you up, so…"

"Could you please not mention that again? It was really brutally done…"

"I'm very sorry for what I did… but you sure ticked me off. Biting me and spitting…"

"Well… I weren't very nice at that moment, I have to admit that…" she mumbled and blushed by the memory.

Fluke snickered. "You're sure a little wildcat…"

Agneta blushed and looked away, but wasn't able to hold back a smile.

Fluke laid down again, rubbing himself into the soft bed, enjoying the soft textiles. Then he buried his front into Agneta's pillow, sniffing it.

She giggled. "You like my pillow?"

His eyes were barely visible as he looked up at her. "Huh?"

Agneta bursted out in laughter by the comical sight. "Wops… where is Fluke?"

"In your bed…" he replied, raising an eyebrow, while a storm of dirty thoughts flashed through his mind. Luckily the pillow was hiding his sly grin.

"Oh really?" she jumped back into the bed and climbed on top of him, with the blanket between them, holding him down. "No escape for you!"

"Who says I want to escape?" he smiled.

She laid down on top of him."Too bad Tengai will come back soon… sadly, you can't stay all night…"

"You would wanted me to… stay all night?" he said, not believing what he just had heard.

"Hmm… sure. You're more mature and a much better room-mate than Tengai…"

"I am?"

"Let me put it this way: How would you like someone who eat cookies in the bed, farts and act like a baby when you change the TV show?"

"And what makes you think I don't do that?" Fluke snickered.

"I guess you at least would share the cookies…"

"It depends on who's asking for one…" he blinked at her.

"Me?" she said and looked at him with puppy-eyes.

Fluke looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "Then I would eat them all by myself…" he snickered.

"Aww…" she said with a smile and was silent for a while. "Maybe I could come to your place instead?"

Fluke blinked in surprise. "You serious? You really want that?"

"It would be better than spending one more night in the same room as Tengai… I prefer you much more than him."

"I'm flattered… but are you sure you want this? I mean…. Until just a few hours ago, you hated me…"

"I just didn't know you.. but now that we have spent some time together… You seem nice…"

Fluke laughed. "I bet not everyone would agree to that…"

Agneta giggled. "Some of your guys I guess?"

"Yeah… the joy of being an leader is that you're not always a loved one…" he blinked.

"Wow… You're even their leader?"

"Yeah… lucky me, huh?"

"That's nice. Should we go to your place now?" she asked and pulled his tire to get him out of the bed.

Fluke smiled. "You have no idea how much they will tease me, if they see me taking you to my place for the night…"

Agneta laughed. "Let them laugh and have their dirty fantasies. At least WE know the truth of what happened that night… I mean, we're just going to talk and get to know each other."

Fluke nodded and took a deep sniff of her pillow. "This pillow really smells good… what perfume does Tengai use?" he blinked, knowing very well that it wasn't Tengai's pillow.

"I don't know… but I use Escada…" she smiled.

"So, Tengai is stealing your perfume, huh? No wonder why you want to stay with me…"

Agneta laughed. "Yes… what an asshole, huh? Let's go…"

Fluke got up from the bed and drove to the exit, followed by Agneta. The first he saw as he came out, was Tengai sitting outside wrapped in his blanket.

"The room is all yours kid…" Fluke said and held the door open for him.

Tengai drove past them, pouting. "I hope you and Agneta had fun…. And I hope my sheets are still clean!"

Agneta rolled her eyes behind his back and drove down the corridor. Fluke grabbed Tengai and hissed. "I wouldn't touch your sheets with a tenfoot-pole, kid… She only helped me with my wounds, and I had a head-ache and had a nap in her bed… and guess what… NOTHING happened! Learn to control your dirty mind, kiddo…"

"Hey! You were so after her, you even threw me out of my bed! What else to think?!"

"I wasn't after her! She just helped me cleaning myself after a fight with some lameass dude in the pub that spilled his drink on me! He also slammed a chair in my roof... That's why I got a headache. But I guess if it was you getting a chair in your roof, no vital bodyparts would be damaged..."

Fluke turned and left Tengai alone, driving down to Agneta, who was waiting for him at the end of the corridor.

Titania sat in the lunchroom. It was Wednesday night and no work to do, but she needed to get away, and had no other place to go. She had turned on the old TV in the corner, so there at least would be something breaking the silence. Right now it was a program about traditional knitting. She sighed and rested her hood in her tires.

Nilus would not be too pleased when she showed up again. He didn't understand that she sometimes needed to be alone. She knew that the same moment she placed a tire inside the door, he would start accusing her for cheating on him. And after that….

She shuddered. Last time, Maximo has been very suspicious and had talked to Fluke about it. She had a hard time shaking her brother off her back after that.

Maybe she should tell Fluke the truth? He would stand on her side and help her get away… He was the only one she could rely on. Voltz had enough with this Kat…

She sighed as tears filled her eyes. Kat had stayed with Voltz, even after she kissed him at the party. That girl was sure more patient than any of the other Voltz had been dating… they had been easier to scare away.

Tears dripped on the table, but she didn't even bother wiping them away.

"He's mine, Kat… and has always been…" she whispered into the air, staring up in the lamp.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 7:

Voltz was in the storageroom, getting materials for the next job. His eyes scanned through the shelves, finding the things he needed.

Titania looked at him between the shelf, watching his every move.

None of them said a word to each other, but both were aware that the other was in the room. Both tried hard to look to busy to say hi.

Titania drove around to the same side as Voltz, pretending to be looking for something. Slowly she came closer, still with the eyes in the shelf. Then she suddenly turned towards him and opened her mouth to say something, but not a word came over her lips. Instead she grabbed him with both front tires and kissed him with her eyes closed.

As suddenly as she came, she left. Voltz just stood there after she was gone, staring into the shelf with a face carved in stone. Then he shook his hood sadly and found the last components he needed and drove outside. She was right outside the door. He stopped and looked at her.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you always trying to ruin my life? I am slowly getting over you, and then BAM, you decide to mess with my mind again…"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and then spun around to leave without answering. Voltz sighed as she slammed the door behind her. As he had suspected, the kiss hadn't meant anything… it was just for messing with him again. Making him break up with his girl, and then start ignoring him as soon as he was single again. He rubbed a tire over his windshield. "Oh Titania… how much I hate you… and love you…."

Sleipner ripped the door to Fluke's office open without knocking.

"I found it!" he yelled enthusiastic.

Fluke looked up from his paperwork, looking slightly annoyed by being disturbed.

Sleipner ignored his grumphy look, and gave him a piece of paper. "This is the address to the church!"

"Great job, Sleipner… but I am a bit busy… let's talk about it after work." Fluke motioned towards the big piles of paper. "I'm sure you also have work to do….?" His voice had a warning in it's tone.

"Yes, boss…. Sorry…" Sleipner backed out of the door. How thoughtless… they had agreed that the riddle shouldn't interrupt their work… but he had rushed in and disturbed anyway. He felt an need to slap himself. What if Fluke denied him to take part in the search because of this?

He drove past Fahrenheit on his way out, not even glancing at him. The Navara's presence filled him with fear… though he doubted Fahrenheit would try again so soon after Voltz beat him up. Still his whole body was tense, prepared to get stabbed by a knife from behind. He breathed out as he shut the door behind himself, and drove down the ramp outside the main entrance. He stopped and looked at his reflection in the fountain beside the entrance. He smiled shy and then continued on his way to the costumer.

The old lady had been talking and talking since he had driven through the door. His mirrors twitched. It was getting a bit annoying.

Voltz put the lamp-cover back on the lamp. The whole house had been dark when he got there. It was someone from the home care-service who had called. The lady had been sitting there with no electricity for two days, since she wasn't able to walk the stairs to get to the fusebox. And on top of that, she had light dementia, and probably didn't know who to call for help. To get the power on was easy, the only problem was that the lamp in the bathroom tripped the earth leakage circuit breaker. He had disconnected the leads on the lamp now, so it should not trip anymore.

"The lamp is broken, it needs to be replaced. I can come with one after work if you like."

The lady nodded and smiled, probably not quite understanding. "That will be nice, young man! I will make some coffee and we can have a nice little chat?"

Voltz looked down, it was not quite what he had planned to do that evening, but something with this little, old lady touched his heart. She seemed so lonely and helpless. If it would make her happy, he could stay for a little while. He had already decided to install the lamp for her for free, so she only had to pay for the lamp, not him.

He came back after 4 hours. She looked a bit confused when she opened the door and saw him, but then she lit up.

"How nice to get some company! I was going to eat dinner. Are you hungry? You want some? Of course you want some… you're so big and strong. You need food… " She chatted and let him drive in.

"I'll get this lamp installed first." He showed her the lamp.

"Oh yes, that will be nice. Where?"

"In the bathroom, remember?"

"Oh yes…" she said and drove unsteady into the livingroom, where she sat down in front of the TV without turning it on.

Voltz switched the fuse off and started working. It was done in less than five minutes, and lady came back as he tested it.

"How nice! I have a visitor!" she beamed. "Come in, young man. I will make you some coffee."

Voltz couldn't help it but smile. She had forgotten he was there already. It felt both sad and humorous. It couldn't be easy to be demented.

He took place by the table in her tiny kitchen. She had already put a plate and a cup on. And even found some crackers.

"If you are hungry, just look in the fridge and see if there is anything you want. Take whatever you like." She smiled and put a kettle on the table. "I will go to bed a little while, I am so tired. Just look in the cupboards if you would like anything…" she said and drove to her bedroom, leaving a puzzled Voltz behind.

He took a cracker and dipped it in the hot coffee while looking around. That lady was sure having faith in people… if he wanted, he could empty the whole house while she was asleep. She would probably not notice until he was gone…

He took a bite from the cracker and laughed low to himself.

Fluke sat in his office, staring at his cellphone after Sleipner had left. The text message was burned into his mind. He felt blank and helpless.

How was he going to take on this?

He rubbed his windshield in despair, moving some papers around. It was impossible to focus on work now. He had to tell his boss that he was sick and had to go home.

A sighs escaped him as he looked out of the window. The back yard was full of Tele-cars who were getting ready for their next mission. Everything seemed to be normal and in perfect harmony as always.

How could the world run like normal? After a message like this?

He stared at the busy cars without really seeing anything. It was no use in sitting here… he couldn't do anything. And working was impossible now.

Some papers fell on the floor as he stood up, but he didn't bother picking them up. He had to go as soon as possible…

Once again he picked up the cellphone and read the message again. His pistons pounded hard and painful as his eyes scanned the few words.

_*Please help me, brother…*_

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 7:

Voltz had finally gotten out of the old lady's house. After her nap, she had made sure she had stuffed him with lots of cakes and crackers before he left. He smiled as he looked up at the blue sky. She had seemed so happy to have someone to talk to. He had gotten her whole life story… He had been sitting there for three hours, just listening and replying when necessary. It had gotten dark outside, and he knew he should have gone home long ago, but he just didn't have the heart to leave…

It was a bit depressing, that there were such lonely cars in the world…

He had felt a small sting of sadness as he left her. Alone in the big house. When would someone come and look after her again?

What if she died? How long would it take until someone noticed?

He looked back at the big red villa. The garden was overgrown with grass and plants. She was too old to do anything about it.

The door was closed, but he caught a glimpse of her in the window, where she stood and looked after him with a sad face. He lifted a tire and waved to her. She waved back.

He swallowed as he continued down the driveway. His throat felt strangely sore… and what was that prickling feeling on his windshield?

Titania grinned, despite the pain in her whole body. One of her tires was gone. Her hood was ripped off. Her tailpipe was mutilated to the unrecognizable. Oil and blood was dripping from her body. Nilus had done a decent job this time, he was still standing over her like a raging bull. Her smile was like throwing fuel on the fire.

He ripped the cellphone from her and threw it away.

She grinned again. "It's too late, Nilus. The message is sent already!"

She got an insane, angry roar in reply, as he grabbed her and threw her into a wall. She moaned as she landed on the floor with a loud bang, and the pictures hanging on the wall fell down on her. Still, she wasn't able to hold back a low laugh.

"For all you know he can be on his way here right now…." She hissed.

Nilus grabbed a lamp and teared off the cord, whipping her straight over her front, leaving long, red marks across her face.

"He is smaller than me! He don't have a chance!" Nilus growled and whipped her again.

"Fluke is not stupid…" she grinned. "You seriously think he would go here alone?"

She watched Nilus as he raised the cord again, ready to give her another whip. Fluke wasn't much smaller or weaker, but this car was totally insane… and insanity made him strong and extremely dangerous. She could only hope her brother didn't come alone. Hopefully, he would ask Maximo or even Sleipner to come with him…

Nilus lifted her up, throwing her across the room again. Then he pinned her down on the floor, brutally penetrating her from behind, raping her violently while screaming in anger.

She didn't care anymore. With a weak smile on her bumper, her eyes slid shut as she was falling into a nice, soft darkness. All sounds and feelings ceased to excist.

Black… Gone…

Fluke rang the doorbell, hoping sincerely that Voltz was home. He was the only car he could think of that could help him getting Titania out of Nilus apartment.

He slumped low as he saw Katarina's smiling face in the door. Then the L 200 wasn't home yet…

"Hi, Kat… Is Voltz home?" he asked anyway.

"Sorry… he hasn't come home yet. I have no idea why…" she said. "Should I be worried?"

Fluke hesitated. Voltz girl-stories was well-known around town, but it seemed like Kat hadn't heard them yet… He bit his lip. Voltz had seemed serious about Kat, though… it would surprise him a lot if the Mitsubishi would run straight to another girl now that he had finally gotten this beautiful Mazda on the hook.

"No, he is probably just late. Maybe he is stuck in traffic, or the job took longer than he expected…"

Kat smiled and held the door open. "You want to come in and wait for him?"

Fluke shook his hood. "Nah… I think I will talk to him another day. Tell him to call me, ok?"

She nodded. He turned to drive back home, hearing the door shut behind him. He slumped lower, he couldn't go to Nilus alone. He needed someone who could pick up Titania and get her out of there, while he was dealing with Nilus. He looked up as he heard an turbo whistling, and a car coming at high speed around the corner.

"Fluke?" Voltz skidded to a stop right in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

Fluke swallowed and held the cellphone towards him, letting him read the message. He saw the changes in Voltz face, the whole specter of emotions flashed over the L 200.

"And…?" the greeneyed pick-up asked when he had read it.

"I beg for your help…" Fluke mumbled. "Someone has to get her out, while I deal with him…"

"I need to go inside and tell Kat, ok? Give me a minute."

"Sure… I'll wait here…"

Fluke watched Voltz as he went inside, listening to the voices inside. Then his co-worker came back outside. His face was carved in stone as he motioned for Fluke to take the lead.

Nilus jumped as someone knocked on the door. Or rather hammering…

He growled and laughed. "Forget it Fluke! The door is locked!"

The hammering increased in intensity, then it got silent. Totally silent. Had he gone already?

Nilus started driving to the door to check, but jumped backwards as the whole door came flying into the room and two white pick-up's came storming into his apartment. Both look raging, their eyes scanned his apartment, until they fell on the unconscious female Hilux in the corner beside the balcony-door.

Nilus was not so confident anymore, but after backing a few inches, he stood still, hiding his insecurity. Glaring at them. Despite the fact that he was a bit bigger than them, they almost scared the daylight out of him.

"You two have no right to break into my home like that!" he hissed, driving forwards to scare them.

Fluke jumped forward, almost breaking a vase. He grabbed Nilus and pushed him up against the wall. "And YOU have no right to beat up my sister!"

Voltz nudged him as he drove past them to pick up Titania. "Teach him… but let him live."

The Mitsubishi lowered himself in front of Titania, lightly shaking her to wake her up. No response, but she was breathing stabile. The wounds she had made him shudder in disgust for Nilus. If he didn't have to take care of Titania and get her out of here, he would have gladly joined Fluke in teaching that guy a lesson. And he could not guarantee that the coward would have lived after that…

As careful as he could, he lifted her up on to his back. Blood and oil ran down his sides. How much had she lost? Or were they just minor wounds? He wouldn't find out until he had cleaned her.

Nilus was screaming in fear and pain, but he didn't even throw a glance at him as he drove by the two fighting cars. If he did, he would probably snap and kill him… He had to trust that Fluke would deal with him. When Fluke was angry, he was dangerous and almost unstoppable. He had gotten a taste of Fluke's rage before… and it was not tempting to experience it again.

The cold wind that hit him as soon as he came outside carried a scent of snow. Titania moaned behind him, but other than that and her heavy breath, there was no sign of life.

Katarina had made a bed ready in the guestroom. And if he knew her right, she had also found bandages and hot water ready. The thought made him feel warm. She was amazing and so kind… even if Titania was her biggest rival, she didn't hesitate to help her.

He was more worried about himself. How would he be able to handle having both the girls he loved in the same apartment? Would he be able to stay away from Titania and not cross the limit? He had sworn never to go back to her, but everytime she turned on her charm, he failed… would Katarina be woman enough to keep him on the right track?

He would never be able to choose between them.

Katarina met them in the door when he arrived at his apartment. She looked worried, and gasped as she saw how horribly beaten up Titania was. "Oh my God… what a bastard! I hope Fluke gives him a good spanking!" she said as she lead the way to the guestroom.

Voltz carefully put Titania down on the soft bed and just stood there looking at her, feeling how he was teared in two directions. Katarina… Titania…

Katarina came in with a bowl of hot water and a towel. She sat beside the bed and started cleaning her rival with gentle strokes. Voltz took another towel and started doing the same.

"They don't seem to deep…" she whispered after a while as they put on bandaids and bandages.

"No…" Voltz said with a flat voice. Katarina placed a soft tire on his side.

"It must be hard for you to see her like this…"

Voltz didn't reply to that. It would only hurt her if he was honest and said yes. She was probably already suffering enough and feeling insecure about having Titania there. She knew what she meant to him.

"I'm sure she will be just fine…" she whispered and kissed him lightly on his hood. "I'll go make us some food. Maybe we could try giving her some soup? It would do her good…"

Katarina left the room. He could hear her in the kitchen.

His eyes rested on the white Hilux in the bed. Her breath was slow and steady. She looked so vulnerable now, with all those bandages. Everything in him felt a need to protect her with his life. To his last breath.

Without a word, and without even thinking of the consequences, he climbed into the bed and laid down beside her, cuddling close with a tire around her. His eyes closed, and soon his breath was heavy and slow as he drifted deep into sleep.

He didn't even notice Katarina putting a blanket over them. A tear rolled down her hood as she went back to the kitchen to look after the food.

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 9:

The silence around the breakfast table was uncomfortable. Voltz looked up at Katarina now and then, she hadn't mentioned what happened last night with a word, but he knew that it was hurting her a lot to see him holding another girl in his tires. Still, she had bothered pulling the blanket over them, so they wouldn't be cold. It was amazing how totally un-selfish she was. Even though Titania was her biggest rival, she still took care of her and treated her like a familymember.

Katarina sat with her eyes nailed at the table, chewing on her breakfast. Not looking up even once. He tried to catch her stare, but it was impossible.

After a while, she stood up and made a few breadslices and a glass of juice ready. Driving silently to Titania's room with it. He could her their voices, Titania was awake now. He also knew that he sooner or later would have to choose between them… it wouldn't be easy, but he was intended on choosing Kat. Still Titania had a strong effect on him… Couldn't someone just make the decision for him?

The doorbell rang, and he stood up to open.

"Good morning, Fluke…" he mumbled as he opened and saw the Hilux outside. His boss looked worried. "Come in…"

"How is she?" Fluke asked, his voice uncovered a deep concern for his younger sister.

"She's awake now… Kat is with her." Voltz looked down, thinking back at what he had done last night. "Her wounds were not very deep, but her exhaust needs to be replaced. And her front axle is slightly twisted."

Fluke nodded as he shut the door behind him. He studied the L200 in front of him. "It must be hard for you to… have them both here, right?"

Voltz nodded. "You sister is deadly magnetic… I just can't stay away… and at the same time I know that she is poison to me. I want to stay with Kat, but… Titania is messing with my mind."

"Do what your heart tells you, man." Fluke whispered.

"That's the problem… I love them both." Voltz said and drove into the livingroom, showing that the intimate conversation was over. "Her room is at the end of the corridor."

Fluke drove there and pushed the door open. Titania was in the bed, Kat was sitting beside it, both looking very uncomfortable with each other. Two rivals in the same room… both fighting for the same guy. He just knew that of the roles was switched, and it was Kat who was laying there helpless, Titania would have taken advantage on it… His sister was not as softhearted and kind as her rival…

"Good morning, girls…" Fluke said and drove towards the bed. "Sis… how do you feel?"

"Beaten up.. and…" she shut up and nailed Kat with her stare. "Get out of here, ok?"

Katarina was already on her way to the door. Fluke felt bad for her, she had been treating Titania's wounds, and even brought her breakfast… and this was how his sister was thanking her?!

"Kat…" he said.

She stopped and looked back.

"Thanks for taking care of my sister."

"You're welcome…" she whispered, her voice revealed that she was almost crying. Then she left, closing the door carefully behind her.

Titania sighed. "I know I should be grateful to her for doing this to me… but I just can't! All I can think of is that she has stolen Voltz from me…"

"I don't think stolen is the right word…"

"You know what I mean, bro…"

Fluke looked down at the flower-pattern on her blanket. He knew how she felt. It was almost the same way with him and Agneta. She was not able to let go of her feelings for Rafael, so he had no hope of their friendship to develop any further. He wanted her so badly, to hold her, kiss her… and be with her for the rest of his life. But she just didn't see him… she just saw Rafael. Sometimes he hated the corolla for it, but he realized that it wasn't Rafael's fault. Rafael didn't feel anything for Agneta, and he did not encourage her obsession. He was at least happy that she was near him, living in his house. If that was all he could get, it was better than nothing. Even if it was painful not to be allowed to kiss her, or sleep with her in his tires at night…

"You're thinking of Agneta, right?" Titania asked.

Fluke nodded.

"I don't like her… she's playing with your feelings!" She hissed, filled with the desire to protect her brother from being hurt again. Her love for him was as deep as his love was for her. "What will she do when her vacation is over? Just leave and never look back…"

"I know… but I want to at least have these weeks together with her. It is painful, but better than nothing… I love her, sis…" he looked down.

"Have you told her?"

Fluke nodded again. "She said she needed time… that she don't know what she felt for me…"

Titania clenched her teeth in anger, but didn't say more about her. "I hate to see you ending up hurt, bro…"

"I know… but I can't help it…" he said low. Then he lifted his stare to meet hers. "Nilus will not bother you again…"

Titania gasped and held a tire in front of her mouth. "You didn't…?"

"He lives…" Fluke mumbled. Nothing more was necessary to be said. She knew what that meant. Nilus would live the rest of his life as a cripple.

Titania just nodded. She didn't feel anything by the sound of his name. He was nothing for her anymore. She decided to talk about something else.

"How is the new apprentices?"

"They begin tomorrow. We've only taken in two this year. One of them is foreign."

"It will be fun to meet them." She smiled and leaned back, feeling tired.

"Just take your time and get well first." Fluke said and stroked a tire over her side. "I'll send Maximo or Nina here tomorrow, so they can replace your broken parts."

"Thanks… but Voltz has already offered to do it."

"He did? You don't think it will be hard for him?"

"I guess he wouldn't have offered it of it was something he did not want to do…"

"You do realize that he will not leave Kat, right? Don't destroy anything between them, sis… not if you're not sincere about wanting him."

Titania just squeezed her lips together and refused to say anything.

"You hear me, sis?" Fluke said and frowned. "DO NOT!"

Titania turned her back towards him, not saying anything more.

Fluke sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll come back tomorrow, and see how you are."

Silence…

"Ok… bye,sis…" he said and drove to the door.

Sleipner drove disappointed through town. The key felt like it was burning in his console.

Fluke met him outside the HQ. "You found out anything?"

Sleipner snorted. "I must have gotten the wrong address… there was no church there."

"Lift you hood, man. Let's go inside and search the internet for information." Fluke held his cardkey up towards the electronical lock, and entered the code.

Sleipner drove inside. The building was empty now. It was weekend, and nobody was working.

Fluke had a sly smile on his bumper and shook his hood as the young Hiace stood outside the door leading to the lunch-room, waiting for Fluke to open it.

"Today, we're going to be kings for a day, my friend…" Fluke blinked and motioned towards the elevator.

Sleipner went pale. "No, Fluke… you don't mean…?"

"The third floor, yes…" Fluke pushed the button. The elevator-doors slid open. "Come on."

"But… we're not allowed to go there…" Sleipner protested. "What if anyone catch us?"

"They won't." Fluke pushed him into the elevator, and used his keycard to get access to the third floor. "We'll just sit near the window, and if we see anyone coming, we'll flee."

"But… they will guess it is us, when nobody else is in the building…"

"They don't know I have access to the third floor." Fluke held up his keycard. "Not all cards give you access there, but for some reason… mine does."

Sleipner shut up, but felt very uncomfortable as they drive out of the elevator and on to the soft carpet that was on the floors up there. He has never been here before and looked around curiously. Fluffy, soft carpet… big, green plants… modern furniture. It was so different from the electricians domains…

"How snobby…" he crinkled his hood as he drove on to the fluffy, blue carpet with the Sønnico logo on. "Look at that kitchen! Everything your heart desires! And the only thing they granted us was a old, worn microwave owen…"

"I know… kinda repulsing, huh?" Fluke giggled as he unlocked the biggest office he could find and held the door open for Sleipner. "Welcome to our office for the day."

"Are you totally nuts?! This belongs to…"

"…the director of the company." Fluke finished the sentence and drove in, placing himself behind the huge office-desk. "Hmm… It doesn't feel much different from my own office…" he giggeled. Then he pointed a tire at Sleipner and lifted his hood arrogant. "Hey you there! Whatever your name is! Go get me a cup of coffee!"

Sleipner couldn't hold back a low laughter. "Being a director suits you!"

"How dare you use that tone to me?!" Fluke shouted, looking insulted and deadly serious. It didn't last for long, he leaned over the desk and bursted into laughter. "Oh my… how are they able to be that arrogant and still be able to stay serious?"

Sleipner was still giggling when he sat down beside Fluke and turned on the computer. They both was curious as they started searching the internet for info on the church.

The letters burned towards them as they read them over and over again to realized what they were saying.

"It's gone…" Sleipner whispered sad and slumped low. "Demolished in 1957…"

"The same year as this building was built…" Fluke stated and turned the computer off.

"So… we're back where we started… with no clue at all." Sleipner drove out of the office again.

Fluke locked the door and then drove to the small kitchen, opening the fridge and took out some salad and juice.

"Boss!? You can't just take their food!" Sleipner said shocked.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Fluke said as he sat down on the middle of the fluffy carpet and ate. He held the bowl of salad towards Sleipner. "Want some?"

Sleipner shook his hood, but smiled. "You really are crazy…"

Then he sat down beside him and enjoyed the fresh salad.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 10:

Fluke drove side by side with Agneta, feeling her presense with his whole body. He glanced at her sideways. They had gone out to do something together, to get to know each other better. They had been at a movie, and in the dark, noisy cinema, she had taken his tire and squeezed it when the scary scenes rolled over the screen. He hadn't been able to focus on the movie after that.

But now, she was like normal again, not showing him any interest beside being a good friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

"So… where do you want to eat?" he asked.

Agneta was thinking for a little while. "How about the Blue Palm?"

"The most romantic restaurant in town… good choice." He blinked and smiled as she blushed red.

They started driving. Agneta bit her lip and then dared to take his tire. It was warm and dry, not wet and nervous like most boys she had been with before. Fluke was the first guy she had felt comfortable around. He had told her how she felt about her, but did not try to push her into anything or persuade her to go to bed with him. If she was ever going to get involved with someone, it had to be someone like Fluke Thorn… if only she could get over Rafael… she hoped that if she spent a lot of time with Fluke, maybe he would occupy her mind instead of Rafael.

Her pistons skipped a beat as she saw a red corolla outside the restaurant, with a black Tesla by his side. She cursed. Why did he have to show up now? Now that she and Fluke had such a nice time… she would not be able to give Fluke the attention he deserved now that Rafael was in the same room.

Fluke also saw Rafael and cursed too, knowing that Agneta still would have given everything she owned and more to be with the red corolla. His eyes scanned the restaurant to find a table as far away from them as possible, but to his dismay the waiter placed them not far from each other, just a few tables between them.

Agneta hurried to position herself with a good view to Rafael, making sure she could see him perfectly. Fluke sat down at the other side, so for a moment, she was able to focus on him and smile to him. He smiled back, but she could see that he felt uncomfortable. She forced herself to move her thoughts away from the red corolla behind him and met his stare instead.

"What do you want, Agneta?" Fluke said and gave her a menu.

"I'll think I'll go for the peppersteak." She said and poured some water in her glass, drinking slowly. Not able to keep her eyes from wandering to Rafael again.

Fluke sighed and folded the menu. "I'm not so hungry, so I think I'll just take a fruitsalad."

Agneta shook her hood and looked back at Fluke again. Her mind was a mess, so she searched desperately for something to talk about. Ask him things… get to know him… but the annoying red corolla did not leave her alone.

Fluke leaned his hood on his front tires and looked at her. "So… miss Mac Kenzie. Tell me a little about yourself. Where do you live? What do you work with?"

Agneta smiled, and forced herself to look into his eyes. "With Rafael."

Fluke raised an eyebrow.

"Err… I mean… in the same town as Rafael's brother… uhh… Radiator Springs." she stuttered.

"Ok… it's a nice place?"

"Uhum.. very nice… view…" her eyes landed on Rafael's butt as he drove past their table towards the buffet.

Fluke gritted his teeth, but managed to shut up. The jealous burned inside him. The waiter placed their food in front of them.

"You have a job?" he asked then, watching her as she started cutting her steak.

"Yes, I work as an IT-supporter for Rafael… Uhh.. sorry… for Nordea! I work as an IT-supporter for Nordea." She blushed as she once again had to correct herself.

Fluke clenched his teeth together so hard it felt like his jaw was going to break. "Sounds interesting… You like your job?" he stabbed a strawberry brutally with the fork.

"Yes…" she looked down at the plate, blushing. "And what about you? How is Sønnico?"

"The best place a car can work. All the electricians come along pretty good, and the work is interesting... How about Nordea? Worked there long?"

"A few years…" she glanced over at Rafael. "And you?"

"You look kinda stressed… anything wrong?" Fluke couldn't resist to ask. He knew very well who was pushing her out of balance.

"What? Uhh… no nothing wrong…" She blushed as she put her fork in her mouth, but it was nothing on it.

Fluke shrugged. "Well, I've been working for Sønnico since the beginning of my career." He looked at her clumsy attempt on eating. "There is nothing on your fork…"

Agneta blushed deep red and stabbed a piece of meat with her fork. Her eyes wandered off to Rafael again. "Uhh… yeah… sounds good…"

"You're not really listening to me, are you?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

She moved her stare back to him. "What? Of course I listen! You work or Sønnico… and you have a career, right?"

"Hmm…" Fluke chewed on a piece of apple. "You have any hobbies, Agneta?"

"I like to be outside. Sometimes i am reading books or just watch the nature. I secretly like to make nice Photos of landscapes" she smiled to him.

"Sounds nice… what books do you read?"

"I'm quite random with them… the one I read now is about Paris."

"Nice. Ever been there?"

"No… but I wish…" her eyes landed on Rafael again by the thought of being in Paris with him. She sighed and blinked to the corolla.

"You do, huh?" Fluke followed her stare, feeling the jealousy burn like acid inside him. "So… I guess you like the view?"

"Oh yes…" she mumbled while letting her stare wander over Rafael's body. Then she shook her hood. "Hey! Wait! What do you mean?" she met Fluke's stare, seeing the fire in his eyes.

Fluke snorted and pushed his plate away. "I think I've had enough…"

He stood up and started driving to the exit. "Enjoy your view… I mean meal!"

Then he drove outside, not looking back.

Agneta blushed deeply red as she realized why he had left in such a hurry. She could have slapped herself. Why wasn't she able to control herself when Rafael was around?

She heard Flukes engine rev outside as he speeded up and drove away. She sighed and looked down at her plate. Fluke had already paid for it… it would be a waste, just to leave it halfeaten.

But she didn't fully enjoy it as she sat back down and finished it.

Titania was laying on her roof in the soft bed, while Voltz was picking her exhaust apart to replace it with a new one. She smiled as she felt his soft tires on her undercarriage, even if it was in a non-sexual way. How amazing it would have been to… she stopped her thoughts before she finished them. She bit her lip, spreading her rear-tires to make sure Voltz could get a nice, good view straight "home".

Voltz felt both uncomfortable and a bit aroused as he forced himself to focus on the exhaust. Exhaust only… nothing else… he dropped the damaged part on the floor, and reached out a tire for the new one, which Kat was holding towards him. He smiled to her thankfully. It helped to have her here… it was a lot easier to keep focus on what he was doing.

Katarina saw how Titania was trying to tempt the Mitsubishi and rolled her eyes. How low was it possible to sink? Spreading her tires like a common prostitute…

Voltz placed the new part in place and fastened the bolts. It was almost impossible to ignore the tempting bodypart between her rear-wheels. But he had to. He drew in air and breathed out slowly between his teeth. Focus… do not look down… breathe in… breathe out… one bolt… then the other…

Titania secretly stroke his side, when Kat was looking another way. She smiled as he twitched under her touch. He was fighting himself now… she knew it. It almost made her laugh out loud. If only Kat hadn't been here… she knew he wouldn't have been able to resist then.

Voltz pushed her tire gently away, and then turned back to the work. Now he had to start on the axle. It would be a lot more painful operation. He grinned. Titania wouldn't be able to focus so much on seducing him then…

Katarina smiled to him as she saw him push Titania's tire away. She had seen how he was struggling as the white Hilux had put more and more effort in seducing him. 1-0 to me, Titania… she grinned to her.

Titania glared back, but in the same moment, she cried out in pain. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" she yelled and slammed a tire in Voltz side.

"Do you want this axle repaired or not?" he hissed back, and put on more weight to loosen a bolt.

"AHHHHH!" Titania screamed.

Katarina held her tires over her sideview mirrors to protect them from the sound. For a moment she felt extremely sorry for her rival. It must be painful, since Titania didn't look like the type of girl who would cry for nothing. She bit her lip, and then drove to the bathroom to find some painkillers and filled a cup of water. Without a word, she held it to Titania.

Titania didn't say anything as she took the pills and swallowed them down with water, but she was thankful to the Mazda. It almost felt bad to try stealing her boyfriend…

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 11:

Agneta felt a bit insecure as she drove into Fluke's house. Was he still mad at her? For the first time since she moved in with him, she wished she was still in the hotelroom. Where should she go if Fluke threw her out now? But why should he? She hadn't actually done anything wrong, had she? They were just friends… nothing more. Though she knew that Fluke wanted more…

She looked around and listened carefully for sounds that could reveal where he was. The house was completely silent. Maybe he hadn't gone home after all? Where could he be then?

"Fluke?" she shouted.

"Go away!" his voice came from the second floor livingroom. She drove up the ramp and carefully into the room.

"Fl… Fluke?" she stuttered.

"What do you want?" he growled from the couch. Angry he put a pillow over his roof.

"I just… wanted to say sorry for what I did…" she dared to drive closer. "It was thoughtless and rude of me…"

"I should have known you was only fooling me… pretending to like me, just because Rafael is unavailable. I was good enough for comfort, huh?" his voice carried a bitter tune.

"But Fluke…" she whispered, afraid that her voice would break if she spoke louder. "I DO like you a lot…"

"Yeah, I could see that in the restaurant…." He snorted and turned his back to her.

"You still like me, don't you?" she whimpered as she backed a bit away.

"Yes… but I just ended up getting hurt…" he mumbled. "Do you have to rub it in?"

"I said I'm sorry… you're so nice… I never thought I would meet Rafael there…."

That sentence made Fluke laugh sarcastic. "I'm only good enough when HE is not around, huh?"

"Yes… no! I mean…" she stuttered, set back by his hard, cold laughter. "Maybe I just need more time to get over him…"

She drove closer and put a tire on his tire. "But I want to spend that time with YOU, Fluke…"

Fluke snorted. "Oh really? And what will happen the next time we meet him?" he turned his front away from her again.

Agneta sighed and sat down on the floor beside the couch. "I have no idea… Rafael has been my big love a long time, it's not so easy to forget him that quick. I have to accept that I will never get him and try to go on with my life. And right now, I am trying to find happiness… but I just destroyed it…" she looked down as tears filled her eyes.

"I really thought you were serious. But you were just faking, right? You never really meant anything by holding my tire… you just needed a bodyguard, didn't you?"

"Fluke… No! It… it's not like that! I DO like you…" a single tear rolled down her side. "Why do this happen to me?" she whispered.

"Only you can answer to that… YOU were the one losing your head over Rafael…" his voice was dripping of bitterness.

Agneta wiped her tears away, but they kept streaming. "I want to get him out of my mind. Have a life without being sad about not being able to be with him. Like I was… until I found you, Fluke…"

"I bet you would never have pushed him away if HE kissed you…" Fluke wrapped himself in a blanket, and stared out of the window without really looking at anything.

She shook her hood. "No, I probably wouldn't…" she took his tire again. "I want to excuse for hurting you, Fluke. Please forgive me."

Fluke still stared out of the window. "It's ok… I should just stop hoping for more than I can get…"

Agneta whimpered. "You want this to be over?"

"As long as you don't mean anything with it, yes… but if it comes from your heart… no." Fluke looked at her sideways. "I don't want to be your toy…"

"You are not a toy! I mean what I say! I just… need some time… It not THAT easy, you know…"

"I know… nothing comes easy. Especially not making up your mind! Maybe you should think about what you REALLY want… not just play with me because you can't get the one you wanted…"

"I once wanted Rafael more than anything. I can't deny that. But now, I want to get away from him. Not just with your help… it's also kinda.. because of you." She said as she hid her face behind her tires. It was not a lie, the white hilux had awakened a spark of interest in her, and she would love to get to know him better. And maybe in time she also would fall in love with him… Fluke had everything she was looking for in a guy…

Fluke ignored what she had said and drove to the door, slamming it behind him. Wanting to be alone for a while. Why couldn't he just be happy about being her friend, and stop wanting more? He rubbed his windshield. Why did he have to fall for her? Of all the girls that were running after him, why did he have to fall for the only one that didn't want him?

He drove to his bedroom, and locked the door. Then he jumped into the bed and buried himself in pillows and blankets. It was a bed for two, but it was a long time since he shared it with anyone. He hugged a pillow and closed his eyes to sleep. Tomorrow it was work, and he had to get some rest. He heard Agneta drive to her room and close the door, but he didn't bother getting up and say good night.

Titania was finally out of bed, still she felt a bit sore and beaten, but it was getting better for each day. It was time to move home now. She knew that Fluke had changed the lock to the door in her apartment, just in case.

Now she was eager to get down to the HQ and talk to her co-workers. She hadn't seen them in weeks. There was still a week left until she was allowed to go back to work by her doctor, but it would be good to see them all again and have a little chat. Better than staying inside all day and just stare into the wall.

Fluke had promised that she could meet the new apprentices today. That would be fun. She loved to meet new cars.

They were all gathered in the lunchroom. Fluke, Sleipner, Voltz, Fahrenheit, Maximo and the apprentices.

"Welcome back, Titania!" Maximo and Sleipner both came over and gave her a hug. Fluke smiled to her and blinked. Fahrenheit also greeted her, but not as heartfelt as the others. Voltz stayed in the background, she just smiled to him and blinked. Then she looked over to the two young cars standing beside Fluke. One of them was a bright yellow Peugeot Partner, the other one was really standing out of the crowd. He was totally different from every apprentice they had ever taken in. A blue skyline, plastered with flame vinyls and tuner parts. She raised an eyebrow. Was this guy tough enough to become an electrician? He looked more like he should be on a racetrack than doing heavy work…

Fluke came over. "Sis… this is Richard Johanson and Tengai Skyline. Our new apprentices. They are going to get uniforms later today, so they better kiss their nice shiny paintjobs goodbye…" he nudged Tengai while saying this. The young skyline looked very uncomfortable beside the bigger, older hilux. Titania giggled and reached a tire towards the two newcomers.

"My name is Titania Thorn. I wish you both good luck. And don't be intimidated by my brother… he's actually a nice guy." She blinked. Her eyes rested on the skyline. He sure interested her. What made a fragile-looking guy like him wanting to be an electrician? He met her stare and smiled shy. Titania smiled to him. He was a bit cute, and she looked forwards to get to know him better.

Fluke nudged her. "You want to help Voltz at the paintshop today maybe? Since you can't work fully… You could help him mixing the paint and such."

"Sure!" she beamed, happy to be useful after being in bed for so long.

"Come with me, kids…" Voltz muttered to the apprentices. They followed him obedient. Titania studied them both from behind. Nice view… She grinned.

The two youngsters looked around with big eyes as they entered the paintshop. Fluke came in behind them and removed all part that was not allowed. The skyline complained a bit as his spoiler was removed, but soon shut up as Voltz came over to him with the paint-gun.

"Your soul better belong to Jesus… because your ass belongs to me…" Voltz growled and slapped his butt. Tengai jumped, looking terrified. Voltz had never liked tuners and loved to intimidate them. Titania rolled her eyes.

She leaned over to the skyline. "Never mind him… he is not as scary as he looks…" she whispered and blinked to him.

Tengai smiled back, a bit shy.

She nudged him. "If you survive this day, I'll invite you out for dinner."

As she had predicted Voltz hissed at her comment as he started spraying the other car. The skyline just blushed deeply red.

"Thanks… why not?" the youngster stuttered and tried to look brave.

Titania snickered. The kid was probably a virgin and had very little experience with girls. This could be fun… and… maybe it would help her get Voltz so jealous he would start fighting to get her back?

"Deal! Meet me outside at six." She blinked seductively to him. "Don't forget."

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 12:

Voltz and Sleipner had gone up to the attic to look for more clues. If there was any place they could find anything at all, it would be up there. Voltz picked up an old babushka-doll and looked inside. Empty. The smaller dolls were probably lost after many years. He put it back.

"This place could need a nice clean-up anyway…" Sleipner stated as he put the boxes they were done looking through into shelves. His eyes fell on a small hatch near the floor, in the corner behind the shelf.

He narrowed his eyes and leaned down to see better. "Hey, Voltz… look!"

Voltz came over. "Try to open it…"

Sleipner grabbed the small ring that was attached to it and pulled. The small lid was too narrow for any of them to fit into, so he put a tire in to feel if there was anything inside it. His tire bumped into something square. He grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a small box.

He blew the dust off it and took the top away. There were old, faded photos and papers in it.

Sleipner read a note, that looked newer than anything else in the box. "The next clue can be found where the remains of the past still can be seen." He read, and scratched his roof thoughtfully. Then he looked down at the photos in the box.

Voltz took them out and looked through them. "It's that church again… and the door with the key in…" then a photo caught his interest. "Look at this, Sleipner…"

Sleipner held the photo with awe. "It looks familiar… where have I seen this before?"

The photo showed some kind of roof, and a door… with the same key in the lock. The roof looked somewhat very familiar.

Voltz rubbed his windshield, then it felt like a puzzle-piece fell into place. He grabbed Sleipner's tire and pulled him with him. "Come!"

Soon they stood in the lunchroom, looking at the old photo's of how the HQ had looked and been rebuilt through all the years. The oldest photo showed a very characteristic roof, looking like a saw.

Voltz held the photo up towards the picture. "See?"

Sleipner nodded. "It must be it… but… this building has been rebuilt so many times, there is almost nothing left of the old shape…"

"Just almost… something is still left…"

"Not the roof…" Sleipner slumped low.

Voltz smiled and blinked. "Come on… I'll show you something."

Sleipner followed curiously. What was he up to now?

Voltz led him up to the roof-top balcony. "I'll show you my favorite place. I often go there to think…"

Sleipner stared in horror as the L 200 climbed over the fence around the balcony. "You're not going to jump?!"

Voltz turned around and smiled. "No silly… come!" he jumped down from the fence and landed on a wooden surface.

The younger Hiace followed a bit insecure about leaving the balcony and go to the parts of the roof where there was no fence. He dared to take a look over the edge. It was four floors… Four floors down to the hard concrete… A fall would be fatal. He swallowed and drove after Voltz.

Voltz had stopped at the edge on the other end. He pointed down. "Look…"

Sleipner looked. There it was… the old roof, from the first building. "The remains of the past…" he mumbled.

Voltz smiled as he jumped down on it. He looked back up at Sleipner. "You coming?"

The Hiace followed, a lot more enthusiastic than he had been just half an hour ago. They didn't have to search long before they found the door they had seen on the photo.

"We found it!" Sleipner yelled happy and jumped up and down with glee. "We made it, Voltz!" he jumped on to the L 200 and hugged him.

Before he even knew what happened, he was sent flying over the roof until he crashed into a small wall. "Ouch! What the hell did you do that for?!"

Voltz came after him and helped him up with a shameful look on his face. "I'm so sorry, man… Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! But why did you do that?! I was only going to give you a hug!" Sleipner whimpered as he rubbed his roof after it hit the wall.

"I… have a problem with others hugging me. Especially men…" Voltz looked down, as if he suddenly remembered something painful.

Sleipner stood up again and looked at him. "Why?"

"I don't think you want to know…"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know…" Sleipner tried to catch his stare, but the Mitsubishi's stare was nailed to the floor. "I'm your friend… you can talk to me, you know."

Voltz looked like he was seriously considering telling him. He shook his hood.

"You know, Voltz… sometimes it helps to talk to someone about things that bother you. If you keep it inside you all the time, it will slowly eat your soul away."

Voltz nodded silently. Sleipner carried a lot of wisdom with him, despite his young age. What he said was true… his soul was pretty damaged already. He had always kept things to himself.

"If I tell you this… you will never want to see me again…" he mumbled and looked down from the roof at the cars passing by on the street down there.

Sleipner shook his hood. "I will never turn my back to any of my friends… no matter what!"

"You don't want to know this… believe me…"

"Voltz! Now you're making me worried… what can possibly be so horrible that you think I would throw our friendship away?" Sleipner watched the older car as he drove closer to the edge.

"If you're really sure… but don't blame me if it make you sick…"

Sleipner just nodded and motioned for him to start telling.

Voltz smiled, but the smile did not go up to his eyes. It was more like a grin.

"You're either very stupid… or a very good friend…" he started. "What I'm going to tell you now is so ugly, so repulsing and disgusting… you will probably never be able to look into my eyes after I'm done…"

Sleipner swallowed hard, but nodded, letting Voltz continue…

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 13:

Titania couldn't get away fast enough. The dinner had been nice, but what followed in bed had been ok until the skyline had gone sentimental and almost started crying in happiness, because it was so "magic" for him. Yeez… soft guys was something that made her want to run away and never come back. She locked herself into the bathroom and took deep breaths. She couldn't just leave, then her whole plan would fail. She needed this guy to get Voltz back. The L 200 had sure been showing her more attention lately, she was sure that is was just a matter of time before he dumped Katarina…

She splashed some water on her hood. Tengai was nice enough, but he was un-experienced and too soft for her. It wouldn't feel good to hurt his feelings, but it was necessary if she was going to get what she wanted.

With a deep sigh, she drove back to him, sitting down at a safe distance from his tires. She just couldn't handle being touched right now. The poor kid thought she was serious… she almost laughed out loud. He actually thought she was his girlfriend now.

She couldn't hold back a smile by that thought. How stupid was it possible to be?

Tengai smiled back, totally unaware of her evil plans for him and Voltz.

Agneta sat outside Sønnico's HQ, waiting for Fluke to come out. It was over an hour after work now. He should have come a long time ago. She sighed sadly.

Finally she heard someone behind her, and turned around with a hopeful smile on her bumper. But then she slumped low. It wasn't him.

"Hi, Maximo…" she said.

The aging Transporter sat down beside her. "Hello, Agneta. I haven't seen you in a long time. You were just a little girl the last time I saw you."

"No… I don't live here anymore. I'm just here on vacation…" she mumbled. "I'm going home in two weeks."

"You and Fluke…?" Maximo's voice was full of questions.

"We're just friends… nothing more…" she looked down. "He just offered me a place to live while I am here…"

Maximo nodded. "I thought there were more between you two."

Agneta blushed. "I know he is hoping for more… but I've hurt his feelings badly. And I need some time to get over another guy I was deeply in love with…"

Maximo put a tire on her side. "Give him a little time, Agneta. Fluke is not the kind of guy who carry grudge for long. I'll talk to him if you want to."

"You would?" she looked up at him.

"Of course. You were like a daughter for me when you lived here. You still are." Maximo smiled and stood up. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, and tell him not to push you or expect more than friendship from you. Sometimes it helps to hear it from a neutral part."

"Thanks, Max!" Agneta hugged him.

"My family was very poor…" Voltz said low and stared down at the street. "We often went to bed hungry. I was bullied a lot at school for it. But that only lasted until I was big enough to fight back."

Sleipner just sat still, watching him while he was talking.

"One day… right after my 13th birthday, my mother got sick, and we couldn't afford the medicine. And with no health insurance… it didn't look good." The L200 continued, his voice was flat. "That was when I found a way to earn money… but it cost me a lot…"

Sleipner swallowed hard, his mouth had gone dry. He had almost guessed what Voltz would say next. "You… you don't mean…?"

Voltz nodded. "Yes… I sold myself. But I had no idea what damage it would do to me. Not physical, but mentally…"

"Oh God…"

"Most of my costumers were aged men… filthy old pigs… who couldn't get satisfaction elsewhere. The first time was not so bad. But after a while, they started to ask for more and more advanced and disgusting stuff. I often vomited and scrubbed myself until I was bleeding after that. The only thought that kept me going was that I saved my mother. I also had used some of the money to buy myself some upgrades and styling to attract more paying costumers. My mother got her medicine, and recovered. I didn't need to "work" anymore, and I wanted to quit…"

Sleipner whimpered as he imagined the teenage-L200 selling himself. In his mind he could hear the moaning from the old cars using him. "Oh God…" he squeezed his eyes shut. "How did you manage to get away?"

"I didn't… most of my costumer accepted it when I said I was quitting. But one of them… he threatened me with telling my parents and everyone else that would care to listen what I had been doing." Voltz paced back and forth on the roof. "He was found in a ditch, dead and badly mutilated. His genitals was cut off… and the obduction showed that he had swallowed them…"

"Oh God…" Sleipner said for the third time. "Please tell me you didn't…"

Voltz laughed, a bitter, cold laugh. "I am not proud of it… but it was my only way out. I was under-age, so they couldn't throw me in jail. I was placed in a foster-home for a while, but was allowed to move back after just a year."

Sleipner hid his face in his tires, he was crying now. Now he knew why Voltz had such a frosty personality… it was to keep others on a safe distance.

"I could never forget what I had done… The thoughts haunted me day and night. So I buried myself in studies. I spent all my time reading and doing homework. I graduated from school as a top student."

Voltz stopped his restless driving back and forth, and looked at the young Hiace. "It took me years to be able to handle others touching me… and I still have problems with men… Now you know why."

Sleipner opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced.

"Please… do not pity me. Don't feel sorry for me. Just treat me like normal. I don't want to be a victim, or a poor guy. I don't want anyone to treat me nicer just because of what I've been through. Ok?"

Sleipner looked down. "Ok…"

Voltz sat down, staring at the clouds drifting by. "Thanks, Sleipner. For listening to me. Now I don't feel so alone anymore."

"You're welcome…" Sleipner whispered and smiled, despite his mind being a total mess from all the information he had to sort out. "I'm glad I could help… And I promise not to tell anyone."

Voltz held the key to the younger car. "Shall we…?"

Sleipner took the key and clenched it. "I think we should call Fluke up here too. He is also a part of this."

"Agreed."

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 14:

Titania held the teststrip with trembling tires. Over and over again she looked at it to see if her eyes had betrayed her. But no… it was still positive.

Frustrated she threw it away. She had been suspecting it for a long while now, but finally she had built up enough courage to buy a teststrip.

She didn't feel ready for kids yet… Her life had just started. A baby would hold her in chains… slowly choke her.

"This isn't fair! I've been on the pill all the time!" she yelled.

If she had been pregnant for the same amount of time that she had been suspecting that she might be pregnant, she would be 3 or 4 months on her way. Too late to think of abortion…

And… the father… if 3-4 months was right, she had been with Voltz at that time. She breathed out in relief, even though he didn't want kids, she at least knew who the father was…

But the time was not right to tell him yet… maybe it never would be right… but she at least wanted to be back together with him before she told him. He would probably not be happy about it anyway…

Frustrated she splashed water on her hood too cool down. Then she unlocked the door and drove out, sitting down in the lunchroom to eat together with the others. Pretending like nothing had happened.

A bit annoyed, she noticed that Tengai sat down beside her. He was obviously still thinking they were a couple.

She shrugged. She would let him think that a little longer… until she saw a chance to get Voltz attention.

Voltz sat outside the HQ. He had thrown his lunch to the birds, who were fighting over it with lots of noise. He watched them, but didn't really see them. His tires were crumbling up a note.

He had been reading it again and again, but the painful words were still the same. He had a prickling feeling on his windshield, but he didn't cry. He wanted to, but was just not able to.

Once again, he straightened out the note and read it.

_*My beloved Voltz…_

_I know who your heart belong to. I've talked to her, and I know I am doing the right thing. It hurts a lot, but I'll set you free._

_Goodbye, my love. Katarina.*_

Fierce, he ripped it apart and threw it away, watching the torn pieces getting carried away and scattered around by the wind.

He had tried to call her several times throughout the day, but she didn't pick up. Not even answering to his sms. As a last desperate measure, he had gone home, but she was gone… along with all her stuff. There was not sign left that she had been living there with him… It made it feel twice as painful, to not even have a reminder of her.

The worst was… that she was right. His heart belonged to Titania, and would probably always do. But for a while he had been happy with Katarina. He could have lived his whole life together with her, and feel fairly happy… The thought of Titania was less painful when he was with Kat. But now it was all over… he was alone again. Having to watch the girl he loved run from one boy to the other…

He would never find a girl like Kat again…

He looked up to the sky and screamed of frustration.

Agneta was in her bedroom, laying on the bed. Trying to read a magazine.

Fluke had changed after Maximo had talked to him. Now he never made any attempts on kissing her, or make her date him. The relationship was now on a totally professional level, he was acting so totally correct towards her, she felt devastated about it. The friendly tune was still there, but there was nothing more. He kept her on a safe distance.

The sadness in his eyes when he looked at her, told her all she needed to know. It hurt him badly to have her near, but when she asked him, he denied it. She could only imagine how he felt… if he felt the same way about her, as she felt for Rafael, then she knew how heartbroken he was…

"Oh, Fluke… I wish I loved you…" she whispered into the air. "Why does my heart have to belong to a guy I never can get? Why couldn't it belong to… you…?"

She felt something for him… but what? It was not the overwhelming type of love that she felt for Rafael… and it was something different, something more than just friendship…

Her pistons didn't run wild when she saw him, but still, she felt warm and fuzzy inside when she saw him. Something that made her wanting to make him happy, and stroke him, cuddle him…

She also had to admit she had been thinking far more "dangerous" thoughts about him too… How it would be to… have him? She blushed by that thought. She also saw the challenge… she was small… he was big. There was sure a physical challenge… Would it hurt? She bit her lip, her blushing made her hood burn. Still the aching feeling in her undercarriage was not easily ignored.

She knew it was still an hour left until he would come home from work, but she drove over to the door and locked it, just in case. Then she jumped back into the bed, pulled out the drawer from the nighttable, and took out her toy… With a deep sigh, she rolled over on her roof, closed her eyes and let her tires do the work. Her thoughts wandered off in rather dirty directions. And strange enough, it was not Rafael who showed up for her inner eye….

Instead it was a tall, handsome, white Toyota Hilux… with golden eyes and a bright, teasing smile…

She moaned as she placed the toy in the right position and turned it on.

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 15:

Titania was surprised to find Voltz in the sauna after work. He had never liked saunas, so it was strange that he would be in there. She closed the door after her and sat down on the bench beside him.

Voltz hadn't even looked up when she came in, now he just threw another bucket of water on the owen, making more steam. Did he do it just so he wouldn't have to see her? If he didn't want to see her, why didn't he just leave?

He laid down again, his frame was resting on the bench, and his tires were hanging over the edge. Titania tried to come up with something to say, but gave up.

For a long time, they both were quiet. Titania took a sponge with cool water from the bucket near the door and rubbed it over her body to cool it down. The heat in the sauna was intense. She glanced at Voltz, still he didn't seem to notice anything around him. He was just laying there, staring into the wall.

Careful, she wet the sponge and moved closer. Without a word, she started to stroke the sponge over his shiny, white paint with soft movements. She wet the sponge again and continued. Soft strokes, like she was caressing him. She smiled as she heard his breath go faster. Then he DID notice her…

She replaced the sponge with her tire, still stroking him softly, lowering herself to kiss his hood. It felt hot against her lips. Then she continued using the sponge.

"What does this mean, Titania?"

She dropped the sponge in surprise, as his deep voice broke the silence. "I… uhh… nothing. I just wanted to be nice…" she stuttered. "I'm with Tengai now…"

"Then stop doing this to me!" his voice was cold and hard. "You sure like to play with me, huh? What do you want? Crush me totally under your tires?"

"I… I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean WHAT? To make Kat break up with me? What did you say to her?" his light green eyes had a yellow gleam as he turned to look at her.

Titania leaned backwards, smiling confident now. "Oh… I just mentioned you reputation… I told her about all the broken hearts that lays in your tracks. Your history among girls…"

"Why?! Why couldn't you just leave us alone?! I was happy with her, Titania!" Voltz pinned her down to the bench. She twitched, but was not able to move. A chill of fear ran through her body as she realized his physical advantage. Nothing could stop him from harming her if he wanted to.

"Answer me, bitch!" he hissed into her mirror. His breath was warm, in normal circumstances it would have turned her on. "If you don't want me… why can't you just let another girl have me?! I loved her, and you had to destroy it…."

She grinned. For some reason it amused her to see him so frustrated and devastated. "Let me go, or I will scream!"

Voltz laughed. "Scream for who? Your little, pussy skyline?" his laugh was more like a growl. "Tell me… how is HE going to stop me? Whap me with a lollipop?"

"I love him…." she said loud and clear, with the purpose of provoking.

"Ha! You don't love anybody, girl! You just don't have it in you!" he released her and started hateful at her. "Ok…. Let's play this game following YOUR rules from now on…"

She wondered what he meant by that, but didn't dare to ask, or look at him.

Titania dared to open her eyes again as she heard the door slam shut behind him. Then she leaned forward hiding her face in her tires and letting the tears come. This didn't go as she had planned at all! She just wanted to make him a bit jealous, but not like this…

She grabbed her towel and wiped her tears with it. "I'm not going to give up…"

Sleipner and Fluke sat together in the lunchroom. They had been in the gym, and had just come out of the shower.

"Voltz and I have found the door…" Sleipner blurted out.

"Really?" Fluke looked up from his fruit salad. "Did you open it?"

"No… we didn't want to do it without you."

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go get Voltz!" Fluke threw the rest of his salad in the trashcan.

"Wait!" Sleipner held him back. "There is something… about Voltz…"

Fluke sat down again. "Alright…?"

"He hasn't been his usual self lately… after Kat broke up with him." Sleipner's stare was nailed at the table. "I think… umm… that he might have started drinking again…"

Fluke nodded. He had been suspecting the same, but hadn't brought the subject up as long as Voltz didn't have any problems working. He hadn't showed up drunk at work… or at least not so much that it was noticeable.

"I don't know what to do to help him, Fluke…" Sleipner had tears in his eyes. "I… I know that it was your sister who made Kat leave him."

"Titania?"

"Yes… she… gave Kat all the details from Voltz past with other girls. How he used to be a womanizer…" Sleipner rolled a tire back and forth on the table.

Fluke sighed and rubbed his roof with a tire. His sister was sure a handful. "I told her to leave them alone! Why is she doing this, when she has a boyfriend herself?!"

Sleipner shook his hood. "Looks like she is trying to destroy him, Fluke…" he swallowed hard. "And she is damn close to succeed…"

Fluke rested his front in the table, feeling old. Sometimes it felt like he was working in a kindergarten… always someone to look after, to comfort when they were hurt, to teach, to yell at when they did something wrong… Oh, how tired he was of it sometimes. "I think they will have to settle this themselves, Sleipner. They're grown-ups and to be honest… I've given up on my sisters attitude. I can't change it no matter what…"

Sleipner just nodded sadly. "I know… but I care so much for them… I guess I just want everyone to get along…"

"Me too, Sleipner… me too…"

It was night as Tengai snuck out of Titania's apartment. Again they had shared the night together, but this time they hadn't ended in bed. Just kissing and cuddling on the couch. Though Titania didn't seem very interested at all, which made him a bit confused. Why did she want him to come, if she wasn't interested?

He jumped as he saw a dark figure around the corner. He backed, and then peeked around the corner to see who it was. His eyes adjusted to the dim light, and soon he could see a big white Mitsubishi leaning against the wall with an empty stare to the stars. His tire was holding a vodka-bottle.

He bit his lip a bit worried as he drove around the corner. "Voltz?"

Voltz wasn't a car he had talked much to at the company, and the impression he had of him was not good. The older L200 seemed to have a rather cold and unfriendly personality.

Voltz looked up, a bit confused, but then recognized him, and then turned his attention back to the vodka. "Hey… kid…"

"You look sad… are you ok?"

"No…" the L200 muttered as he took another sip from the bottle.

"Do you mind if I…?" Tengai motioned towards the ground, showing that he wanted to sit down.

"Go ahead… This day can't get any worse…"

The skyline felt uncomfortable, but sat down beside the older car. "Ok… you know what I'm going to ask…. What happened to you?"

"Why the hell do you wanna know?"

"Because… uhh… I don't know. But why shouldn't I? You are a member of the Sønnico-gang... and since I'm also becoming one of them... I do know you too. Anyway… what do you have to lose to tell me, huh? Let it out..."

"Alright…" Voltz swallowed down a mouthful of the strong vodka. "My girlfriend left me…"

"Whoa! What happened, man?"

"I've been an ass to her…" Voltz emptied the bottle. "Damn this thing is empty…" he threw it away. "I was sort of cheating on her… with Titania. I really regret, but it's too late."

"Why did you do this then? Betray your girlfriend?"

Voltz snorted and laughed, but it sounded more like growl. "Because I'm an idiot."

"Yes, dude… that's true…" Tengai glanced at him sideways. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Drink…"

"Dude..." Tengai took the bottle Voltz was about to open. "And then? They will all be empty soon… What are you going to do then, huh?"

"I have no idea... sober up and get on with my life, I guess... I'll probably find a new girl, but no one like her..."

"Ohh... It's at least good that you don't said you wanna drink ONLY. You look forward, that is good."

"Yeah.. if I don't drink myself to death before that..."

"You won't!" Tengai took all the other bottles from him and put them in his trunk. "I won't steal them, ok? I just won't let you drink yourself to death out here."

"You think that will stop me? I'll just buy some more…" Voltz grinned as he laid down on the ground.

Tengai sighed. "Hey, man...is that your way to solve a problem? Why did you even do it? Was Titania worth to losing your girlfriend over, man?"

"Both yes and no…"

Tengai. let it out...tell me everything. Why you said yes?

"Titania is like... my soulmate. I feel like I can be myself around her..."

Tengai looked down, realizing why Voltz seemed to hate him so much "...and I came over and took her away, right?"

The next second, Tengai was pinned down to the cold ground, feeling Voltz rugged tire press his hood down into the dirt. As fast as he had pinned him down, Voltz released him again, leaning against the wall like earlier.

Tengai stood up and shook his hood. "Excuse me?! I thought…. Nevermind…" he drives closer to the big pick up again. "But I hope you understand that… Titania and me…" he held back, worried that he would regret saying it. He glanced at the L200, who was barely able to stand. "We've started to like each other… and…"

"And…?" Voltz voice was rusty from all the alcohol.

Tengai blushed and giggled a bit. "…she even kissed me."

"So? She has even screwed ME…"

"Hey! You're proud of it, huh? You wanna brag?"

"No… I'm just telling that a kiss from her means nothing…" Voltz said calm.

"For me it did! And I am not letting you take that happy feeling away from me!"

"I also have feelings… who cares about them?"

"You want to list "screwing" as a feeling to her?" Tengai yelled, hoping that he had missunderstood.

Voltz was silent for a while, just staring into nothing. Then it came low as a whisper. "It's more than that…"

Tengai waited long before saying anything, he had to let it sink in. "You love her, huh?"

"Well… yes…" Voltz was just sitting there, with an empty stare.

"Aww… this sucks…" Tengai sat down again, looking sad. "Because I think I start to feel a lot for her…. More than just liking her…"

"Yeah… it sucks…"

"But I really don't want to lose her you know…"

"Me neither…" Voltz grinned.

Tengai suddenly felt worried for the older car. "What if she would choose me over you? What would you do?"

"I don't know… drink… murder someone… kill myself… accept it… go on… go into depression… I don't know…"

"Please, Voltz… don't say things like this…." Tengai looked down as tears formed in his eyes, feeling pain just by thinking of what he was going to say. "She may… may prefer you…"

"And what if she do?" Voltz said, looking at him with a provocative stare.

Tengai sighed as a tear rolled down his hood. "I... I don't know. I guess I would have to accept it and keep on living a lonely life... maybe help friends which at least are couples... while being single."

"Noble hero, little guy..." sarcasm dripped from Voltz' voice.

"Please, ok? It is hard. Because... I never felt like this for a girl before. It was a completely new feeling for me when she kissed me. And now, I may not even see her again in the next days because of you!"

"I'll do my best to prevent you from seeing her, you know..."

"Hey...that was not nice!" Tengai shouted, angered.

"Who says I'm nice?" Voltz grinned.

"What have I done to you to make you play with me, huh? What if I want to see her again? What if I want to meet her again? What if I want to become more than just a friend to her? I won't let this be taken away by...you!" Tengai yelled as tears was streaming from his eyes.

"What if I want the same? Is your feelings superior to mine? More worth maybe?" Voltz yelled back.

"I never said that! But be prepared… I will fight for her! And so far, she is MINE, not yours!" Tengai whined, and felt extremely powerful by the thought that Titania was his girlfriend. She had choosen him over Voltz, and that made him feel dominant over the other car.

He didn't know what he had expected, but he hadn't expected Voltz to laugh. Loud and heartfelt, but also cold as ice…

"You haven't won yet, kid…."

Tengai swirled around and drove off at a high speed, angered by the arrogance of the older car. His cold laugh followed him on the way and sent a shiver down his frame. Something told him, the fight had just started…

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 16:

Titania was secretly stalking Voltz after the day had ended. Not that she had any purpose with it, she just wanted to be near him.

She was careful not to rev her engine, or get too close. Making sure he wouldn't see her. He had stopped in a park not far from the HQ, and now he had laid down in the soft grass, half-asleep. She stopped behind a tree and studied him secretly.

"Hello, Titania!"

She swirled around as she heard someone talking to her. It was Tengai, she held back a annoyed sigh. Instead she smiled, but it felt more like a sneer than a smile.

"Hello, Tengai…"

"What are you doing?" he asked curious, but friendly.

"Umm.. nothing… nothing at all, just taking a drive in the park."

"Can I join you?"

She really had to hold back a angry scream, but she smiled again. "Sure…"

Tengai raised an eyebrow as they started driving down the path. Voltz was laying in the grass not far from where he found Titania. Was it just a coincidence that she had been there?

He wasn't sure if he wanted to know…

Agneta drove down the ramp from the second floor, wanting to take a quick shower, but realized that Fluke had occupied it when he came home from work. She heard the sound of running water behind the locked door and sighed, but decided to stand outside and wait until he was done. He hadn't talked to her in a long time now, their friendship had gotten so weird. Now she was almost happy that she was going to leave in just one week.

Without really thinking of what she did, she peeked through the keyhole, but didn't really see anything inside. Just a brief glimpse of Fluke's tailgate as he was rubbing himself dry with a towel.

Suddenly the door was ripped open, and they stood face to face, only a millimeter between them. Their eyes met, halfclosed. She could feel his breath against her front.

It's happening… she thought and closed her eyes to receive a kiss. But Fluke just broke away and drove past her, up to his room.

She opened her eyes and stared disappointed at him before going into the bathroom. How was it possible to muster up such self-control?

She slammed the door behind her, locking it and turning the water on. She bit her own tire in frustration until it started bleeding.

"You damned, stubborn truck!" she snarled as she licked her wound, totally ignoring the fact that she was the one that told him to stay away from her. She had really expected him to keep trying to hit on her…

Angry, she took the shampoo and started to soap herself in with a sponge.

It was early morning as Fluke, Sleipner and Voltz was standing on the rooftop in front of the door. Sleipner's tire trembled in excitement as he put the key into the lock and turned it. The click sent a chill down their frames, all of them were curious as a kitten now.

Sleipner looked back at the two older cars as he pushed the door open. It opened with a creak and revealed a small dusty room. It was empty, but the walls had a quite unusual wallpaper.

"Guys… look at this." Sleipner let them drive past him as he pointed a tire at the walls.

"Looks like some kind of map…" Fluke muttered and narrowed his eyes in the dim light. Then he turned his headlights on to see better. "It is a map…"

Voltz tried to take it down, but it was glued to the wall. "It will rip if we try to take it…"

Sleipner pulled out pen and paper from his console. "Let's copy it!" he beamed as he started to draw.

Fluke looked at a small text at the bottom of the map. "It's dated back to 1869…"

"It's older than Sønnico. It have to come from some other place…" Voltz mumbled thoughtful.

"From the church…" Sleipner stated.

"The map is older than the church too, the church was buildt in 1910…" Fluke said.

"So… where could it come from? It must have been moved from somewhere to Piperviken church, and then moved from Piperviken to this room…"

"Mmm… but maybe it's irrelevant? Maybe this map will lead us to the treasure."

Sleipner studied the map. "It looks familiar… I think this place…." He pointed at a big forest-like area. "… is the airport. That means this map leads us out of Oslo…"

"…and closer to where Rafael lives." Voltz stated.

"Eidsvoll?"

"Yeah, seems like it… the dot is north from the airport."

Fluke leaned closer, trying to read another text, but stuttered so much Sleipner had to take over.

"Open sesame…?" Sleipner read and then scratched his roof. "Makes no sense…"

"No… but we should go there this weekend to look for this place." Fluke said and drove out.

The others sighed. They had thought the hunt would end here… but then it had just been another clue…

"Ballsack!" Voltz cursed as he and Sleipner also left the room and locked the door behind them.

The hunt was not over at all….

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 17:

Agneta sat alone in the park not far from the Sønnico-building, deep in thought. She tried hard to figure out what she felt for Fluke, but didn't really find out anything, so she was staring at the flowers instead.

"Hello, Agneta!" Sleipner parked beside her.

"Hi, Sleipner!" She smiled to him, it was many years since they had a relationship, but he still had a big place in her heart.

He rested his frame on the stone-tiles and looked at her. "You look sad… is there anything wrong?"

Agneta took a deep breath, she knew she could tell everything to him. "It's Fluke…"

"Fluke? You two…?"

"Yes…" she nodded.

"And he hurt you? What did he do?" Sleipner's voice carried a slight anger, like he wanted to protect her.

Agneta held her tires up to calm him. "No no… he is totally nice to me… I am the one breaking HIS heart. We even had a date once, and I just couldn't keep my mind and eyes off Rafael. Fluke felt it and was very hurt…"

"So... he is mad at you and don't want see you anymore?"

"I told him that I wanted to go slow on this, because I'm not sure if I just WANT love him, or if I DO love him. I had Maximo explain for him that I needed distance… to get a chance to miss him. Maybe…"

Sleipner looked at her sideways. "Well... do you miss him? He is a very nice person..."

"Yes! I miss him and his friendship and humour. I felt… loved by him. His attention felt so good... knowing it was for ME..."

"Nothing more? Just his friendship?"

Agneta looked down. "No… also how he talked to me, how open he was with me, his touch... his personality. He's such a gentleman, but not a total robot either."

"I dont know him so well personally, only through job... but he has always been very intense and funny. And very dedicated to everything he does. If he says he loves you, he means it."

"And I think... I do love him too. But like I said.. He is so nice, and he don't deserve that I break his heart. I prefer a slow and honest start, rather than feeling like I'm playing with his feelings."

"So why are you not with him, trying to find out what you feel instead of being here alone?"

"I'm afraid to hurt him. What if I'm not over Rafael?"

Sleipner picked a flower and sniffed it. "What do you feel when you are with Rafael now?"

"Mixed. I'm not sure. I sometimes look at him, or think of him, but then I feel like I'm... pulled back. Knowing that he's not the right one for me, and I also feel like I am already taken… by Fluke."

Sleipner smiled to her and blinked. "I guess that's your answer... go to Fluke, Agneta... talk to him... tell him what you told me now."

"You think I should?" she looked up at him, with eyes full of hope.

"Yes, tell him the same as you told me. That's an honest thing to do." Sleipner threw the flower away and stood up.

"Thank you Sleipner..." she flung her tires around him and gave him a hug. "I think I will."

Then she left to wait for Fluke outside the Sønnico-building. It didn't take long until he came out, about to go home for the day. She drove closer.

"Umm… Fluke?"

He turned to her. "Agneta…"

"Can… can I drive home with you?"

Fluke looked at her with pain and sorrow, both wanting her to drive with him and wanting her to go away. "I… I…"

Agneta kept standing beside him. She put a tire on his side. "Fluke. I have to tell you something...please listen very carefully, okay?"

Fluke drove a few inches away from her, standing right in front of her, looking desperate. Then he grabbed her and kissed her intense. Suddenly he released her and drove quickly back to the entrance, like he was running from something dangerous.

Agneta was taken totally by surprise, but enjoyed the kiss. She put a tire over her lips for a second, and then shook her hood. "Wait...Fluke!"

Quickly she hurried after him.

Fluke speeded up, thinking she was going to yell at him again for kissing her without permission.

"Fluke, wait..."

It was the end of the corridor. Fluke tried the first door he reached, but it was locked. Desperate he tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn!"

Agneta caught up with him and put a tire on his backtire. "Please FLuke... I want talk to you!"

His eyes were filled to the edges with pain and heartache as he turned and looked at her. "Please, Agneta... it hurts... Please let me go... don't force me to go through this. My heart can't take more..."

"But..but..." his painful expression was hurting her. She released him and looked down.

For the first time since he was a kid, tears started forming in Fluke's eyes. He was trapped at the end of this corridor, there was no escape from her.

Agneta threw herself forward and hugged him tight, while stroking him with her tires. "I need you near me! Now I KNOW that I do love you!"

Fluke was just standing frozen for a second, not able to believe what he heard. "You… what?"

"I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"You're serious?" Fluke still couldn't believe it. His heart had to adjust from being broken... to healed.

"100%! Over Rafael, over others...you're on top!" she loosened her grip on him and looked up at his face.

Fluke looked deep into her eyes, searching for evidence that it was a lie. Then he kissed her very careful. A real lovers kiss.

Agneta closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his, kissing him for what seemed like an eternity.

Fluke broke away from the kiss and held both her tires, while looking into her eyes with a mild smile on his bumper.

Agneta stood still for a little while, then she hugged him again. "I'll never leave your side again!"

"You missed me...? I thought it was over... seriously... I thought I would never see you again when this week was over... I tried to keep my mind on other things, trying to forget about you..."

"I talked to Sleipner and he helped me realize what I actually already knew… and now I'm standing here!" she clinged to him, not wanting to let go.

Fluke smiled with closed eyes. "I still can't believe it... I've had a soft spot for you ever since I tied you up on the dancefloor... I still have bitemarks after you bit me." He snickered and showed her the bitemarks on his bumpers.

"Ohh…" Agneta blushed. "Sorry for that…"

"Dont be..." He stroked her hood lovingly. "Love starts with a fight..."

Agneta leaned towards the tire stroking her, right now it felt like his touch could heal every kind of illness in the world. "You're right…"

"And you're pretty hot when you're angry..." he blinked at her.

She blushed, but smiled as she took his tire and drove down the corridor with him.

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 18:

The annual Christmas party was being launched. Most of the employees were at a fashionable hotel downtown, all washed and polished to the maximum shine. Sparkling white paintjobs and glowing blue logos were seen everywhere.

Titania smiled and greeted everyone she met, totally ignoring the skyline by her side. He was obviously trying to show everyone that she was his girlfriend, and that annoyed her extremely much. She found a table with only one free place, and sat down. Tengai looked puzzled, but had to continue to the next one without her. He found the table Fluke, Maximo and Voltz was at and joined them. Those were the only ones he knew there, and despite that he didn't like Voltz, he decided to stay close to them. At least Max and Fluke were there, and they were friendly enough. He looked at Fluke and nodded a greeting, and now he also saw the smaller car beside him. She smiled shy to him, leaning on the big pick-up.

"Agneta?" Tengai's voice was full of questions, but also happiness. He had been hoping she wouldn't leave town, and now that she obviously was with Fluke, she probably wouldn't leave in a while. He smiled to her and looked at Fluke. "May I congratulate you two?"

Agneta nodded with a big grin, looking up at Fluke with an affectionate look.

Tengai laughed, heartfelt. "Everyone knew you two were perfect for each other! And finally you realized it too." he blinked to them.

"I just can't understand why I didn't see it before…" Agneta said, hugging her boyfriend.

"Well, I DID see it… but you didn't want to listen." Fluke snickered and blinked to her.

Tengai looked around to see if there were other cars there he knew. He spotted Sleipner on the dancefloor, he was dancing with a older lady and did not look very comfortable. The lady was obviously drunk and trying to get laid. As the music stop, Sleipner took a quick bow in front of her and disappeared into the crowd before she could stop him. Tengai snickered a bit by that sight and looked over to Titania. He hoped that she would dance with him tonight, but right now she seemed to be busy talking to some other cars. He let his eyes wander around the room, and saw Fahrenheit driving through the doors with the same lady Sleipner had been dancing with, headed for the corridor leading to the hotelrooms. It was pretty obvious what they both were up to. Tengai blushed as some rather nasty pictures of them flickered in his mind. He moved his stare to Maximo, who had gone over to the buffet to find some food. He had seen that Maximo's wife wasn't there tonight, but on the other hand, he had heard that she was very shy and hardly ever joined in social activities. Tengai bit his lip as he finally moved his stare to Voltz. He didn't want to look at the Mitsubishi, but his eyes were drawn to him anyway. Voltz' stare was fixed at the beer glass he held between his tires, and he didn't seem to have a good time at all. It looked like he was only waiting for the party to be over. To Tengai's surprise Voltz wasn't drinking as much as he had predicted. He had heard that the L200 had an alcohol-problem, but by looking at him now, he sure didn't seem like an alcoholic. The glass was still almost full. Tengai studied him with distaste. His rival…

He quickly looked down at his own tires as Voltz suddenly looked at him with a questionable look. There was something about that pick-up who made him shudder in discomfort, but he just wasn't able to tell what it was. Maybe it just was the fact that they were both wanting the same girl… Tengai shrugged and went to a table with drinks to get himself something. He smiled a bit on his way back as he eyed Fluke and Agneta, holding tires as they went in the same direction as Fahrenheit and the other lady went earlier. It was no doubt why they were leaving the party this early, he could tell by the blush on Agneta's hood and her shiny eyes.

He sat down by the table again. Maximo was eating, Voltz still staring at nothing.

"I hope Fluke and Agneta will come back later? It's still early…" Tengai said just to say something.

"I wouldn't count on it…" Voltz mumbled as he took a sip from his glass.

Maximo nudged Tengai and blinked. It was obvious that all knew why Fluke and Agneta had left.

Agneta felt her pistons rush in excitement as she drove through the corridor with Fluke. It was finally going to happen!

She looked up at him as he unlocked their room. She was both nervous and full of expectations, the aching in her undercarriage wasn't possible to ignore. This was what she had talked to Nina about…

She thought back at the talk she had with Nina. They had met up in the toilet at the beginning of this party and talked a bit about the good old days back in school, when they had started talking about boys.

As she closed her eyes, she was taken back to that moment.

*"So… I heard you've hooked up with Fluke, you lucky girl!" Nina smiled and nudged her.

Agneta blushed. "Yes…" she looked in the mirror as she washed her tires.

Nina had a sly smile on her bumper, thinking dirty. "Can I ask you something?" she said and before Agneta had replied, she continued. "All the girls at Sønnico have been discussing they guys working here and wondering… It's a big mystery we would love to find out about. Especially since none of us have been able to find out on our own."

Agneta raised an eyelid, wondering what that might be, though she had an idea.

"Your boyfriend is sure not easy… and since none of us have been able to get Fluke laid…. Nobody knows the answer to the big question: how is he in bed?"

Agneta blushed violently and turned halfway away from the older car. "Uhh… Fluke and I… we haven't… not yet."

"What?! You have that gorgeous piece of metal living in the same place as you and you haven't….?"

Agneta bit her lip. "We didn't want to rush…. And I am a bit nervous."

Nina turned serious now. "Nervous? Why? Fluke seems like a nice guy… I don't think he would hurt you."

"It's not that… I am worried about… Nina, you see that there is a slight size-difference between me and him, right? Even if his… member is just average or small, he would be huge to me!"

"Ohh…." Nina blushed as she looked down. "Well, I've heard rumours about his size… and for your sake I hope they're wrong…"

Agneta's blush turned deep red now, she splashed some water on her hood to cool down. "He would be careful… don't you think?"

"As far as I know Fluke, yes. He would never hurt you." Nina looked in the mirror too. "And if you're ready and wet enough, it should be no problem…"

Agneta quickly finished drying her tires on a towel and hurried out of the restrooms. She didn't want to talk more about this, it only made her scared.*

The creak from the door pulled her back to reality as Fluke pushed the door open for her.

"Age before beauty…" he grinned and motioned for her to go first.

"Thank you!" she said and started driving in when it suddenly came to her that he had made a joke about her young age. "HEY!" she giggled as she pushed him through the door.

"Punish me…" he blinked playfully to her.

She smiled nervous to him and drove determined to the bed, watching him as he locked the door behind them. He looked stunning tonight, polished and shiny. Even his tires and black parts had gotten a stroke of wax. She moved to the side to make room for him, even though the huge bed was big enough for them both to lay straight across it without even having to touch each others. He laid down beside her and she pushed him onto his roof, clinging to him and kissing him. She didn't dare to look down at his undercarriage yet, not even touch it.

"Agneta…" he moaned. "You… You're sure you want this? We can wait, you know…" he caressed her body with light strokes. "I don't want to push you into anything…"

The young Honda stroked along his body and smiled when she stopped halfway down on his undercarriage and stroked around there. "Yes FLuke... I'm pretty sure I want this. And you wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

"Only until you scream my name…" he said and laughed as he saw her shocked face. "Of course I wouldn't."

Fluke stroked her over her undercarriage, continuing over her whole body, without touching her between her rear tires. His tire stroked up to her face, holding her careful by her bumper to give her a soft kiss. He closed his eyes while kissing her, feeling pretty aroused already.

She replied the kiss, closing her eyes, slowly climbing on to him while kissing him. She lay on top of him and stroked his sides. "Oh yes…" her tires moved slowly further and further down his undercarriage.

He enjoyed feeling her weight on him, holding her close while kissing her. His tires carefully explored her body, stroking over her butt, caressing her. His engine revved a bit in pleasure.

"Oh Fluke… you sound ready…" she moaned, still stroking him. She placed one tire on him and lifted herself so she could look at him, while stroking her tire along his undercarriage, slowly getting closer to his private parts. She swallowed hard, he mouth felt dry. Both from excitement and for being nervous.

"Mmm…" he kept kissing her, caressing her lightly.

She smiled, enjoying his touch and moved her tire slowly, closer and closer to his rear-tires.

His member was so hard it was aching, but he sensed her anxiousness and wanted to make sure she was wet and ready enough. He rolled over, laying her down in the bed and started to use his tongue to explore her body. Carefully he took her nipples in his mouth, sucking on them as his tires kept caressing her body. He was rewarded with a deep moan from the peach Civic.

Encouraged by the delightful sound, he kissed his way down towards her spot, carefully parting her rear-tires to get easy access. His tongue touched her opening lightly before it slipped in to find the clitoris, massaging it softly.

Agneta whimpered in delight. "Fluke!" she lifted her rear up to him, spreading her rear-tires to give him full access. "Please… more… MORE!"

His engine purred low as he kept giving her the same treatment, using one tire to masturbate himself.

"Fluke… Let me…" she moved so she could reach his member while he still licked her. She grabbed it carefully a bit startled by the size, but ignoring it as pleasure overwhelmed her again. She pushed him back on to his roof, climbing back on to him, masturbating him with slow and firm movements. "Ready?" she whispered, her voice was a bit rusty.

Fluke was breathing heavily in pleasure, his engine purred. He was more than ready for her, his only concern was if she was ready for him. "Mmm…"

Agneta studied his member for a while, she was too aroused to feel intimidated now. Carefully she massaged it, using one tire to play with his balls.

He moved with her movements for a while. Then he grabbed her, held her tight and kissed her. He lifted her carefully up, placing her in position over her member, looking at her to see if she was ready.

She moaned as she felt his tip touching the opening, she leaned on her front tires and smiled as she lowered her rear to let him enter. His engine revved and he breathed out loudly as his member penetrated her, he looked up to see if she was ok.

Agneta moaned as she lowered herself slow to get used to his size, feeling how his member got deeper into her.

Fluke smiled in delight when he was in with his full length. He held her with his front tires, allowing her to sit still to get used to his size.

"Oh Fluke… you're deep in me…" she moaned, giving him a kiss.

"I hope it doesn't hurt…" he closed his eyes as he received the kiss.

"No… I just… need to get used to it. It feels good… very good…" she layed down, resting on him while letting herself adjust to his size.

Fluke dared to move a bit, he bit his lip in joy as he felt how she was pulsating around his member. "Mmm…."

"Oh My God…." She gasped and shivered by every movement he did, feeling so aroused she was almost about to faint. She planted both her front tires on him and started move her body along with him.

"Just call me Fluke…" he snickered as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking it while she was riding him.

Agneta leaned forward, kissing him deeply, letting her tongue slip in playfully. She didn't knew it was possible, but she felt his member harden even more. She smiled by the purr of his engine as she intensified her movements even more.

Fluke held her a bit back, knowing that if she kept moving like that he would come too fast. "Careful now…"

She just wasn't able to stop now as the pleasure started coiling up inside her, just screaming for her release. "I'm so close…"

He gave in and started to move harder under her, feeling how her muscles tightened around his member, milking him as she came with a loud scream that probably could be heard all over the hotel. He held her tighter, kissing her as he came with a deep moan and one last hard thrust into her.

Her body shivered as she enjoyed the afterglow of her orgasm, feeling his liquid flowing into her. "You… you were awesome!"

"Thanks… you too…" he held his tires around her and yawned. "Sorry… I always become so sleepy after sex…"

Agneta slowly climber off him and laid down beside him, stroking his side with a smile. "We can take a little nap before we go back to the party… so you can recharge your battery a bit."

He laughed low and gave her a quick kiss on her sidepanel. "Yeah, you've drained my battery totally, girl." He blinked.

She blushed and giggled. "Sorry about that…" she cuddled close to him and closed her eyes.

Soon they were both slumbering with a smile on their bumpers.

Downstairs, the party was still going in, it had barely started. Titania had already been drinking more than she should. Isabella watched the Hilux with deep concern, but she knew it was no use in trying to stop her from getting more drinks. She had tried more than once. The Peugeot shook her hood in dismay as Titania declared that she wanted to dance and drove away with a rather unsteady driving.

Tengai looked up with a smile as he spotted Titania coming over. It was clear that she had gotten a bit too much to drink as she needed two tries to sit down by their table without flipping anything over. She grinned to them.

Maximo raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Voltz just looked up and then back at his glass, now even looking slightly pissed. He knew that Tengai and she were having a relationship, but having to sit by the same table as them was simply tearing him apart. He growled fixing his stare at the golden liquid in his glass trying to clear his mind of all thoughts, just waiting for the party to be over.

Titania jumped up as the DJ put on some music. "I wanna dance!"

Tengai stood up and reached her tire to her. "May I have this dance?"

Titania pushed his tire aside and drove over to Voltz. "I wanna dance with him!" she declared with a jolly smile as she took Voltz tire and pulled him up.

Voltz looked slightly confused and put his beer down on the table. "Uhh… ok…?"

Tengai's jaw had dropped, and he slumped low as he saw the two pick-ups driving to the dancefloor. Titania started to move to the music, trying to make Voltz join.

"I really can't dance…" the L200 protested, but at the same moment the music changed to a romantic ballad.

"Great!" Titania whined happily and pulled him closer. "Now we have to dance close!"

Tengai sighed sadly, watching them close while leaning his hood on the table.

Titania stroked a tire over Voltz' butt. "Mmm… hot!"

"Uhh… Titania?" Voltz pushed her a bit away. "You're drunk… what about Tengai?"

"Tengai? That kid?"

Tengai slumped even lower, trying to disappear. Her words hurt him more than a kick in the nuts. Shocked he saw her face getting closer to Voltz, as she kiss him deeply. Voltz looked confused at first, but it only lasted a few seconds. Then he returned the kiss. The young skyline stood up and drove over to them, interrupting her with a nudge. "Titania?! What are you doing?!"

Titania turned to him with a smile. "Kissing!"

Her smile felt like someone twisted a knife in a open wound. "But… why are you doing this to me?! I thought you liked me…"

"I like HIM more!" she said happily and flung her tires around Voltz, hugging him.

Tengai looked up at Voltz, and to his big surprise the Mitsubishi wasn't smiling or looking triumphant. Of course he spotted a spark of victory in the light green eyes, but it also seemed like the older car felt sorry for him. Tengai was speechless. His lower lip started to shiver and his eyes filled with tears. "But… but… but you said…. You said you loved me!"

Titania fixed his eyes at him, now looking totally sober. "Yes… I say a lot just to get someone laid…"

"What?! Why do you do this to me?!"

Titania pointed a tire at Voltz. "I think this guy is hotter! And always have!"

Voltz backed a bit, not wanting to get involved in an argue, so he kept quiet. But he was sure glad he wasn't the skyline now.

"You judge me for my size?!" Tengai shouted with tears streaming down his hood.

"Yes…" she said loud and clear.

"I get it!" Tengai yelled and turned around, biting his lip so he wouldn't cry loud. Blinded by tears, he speeded out of the room. All he wanted was to get away from them…

He stumbled through the door of his hotelroom and slammed the door shut. Then he jumped into the bed, burying his front into a pillow letting it absorb his tears.

"Whhhyyyyyyyyyy?!"

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 19:

Titania was giggling like a schoolgirl as she stumbled through the door to her hotelroom together with Voltz. The night had been a success, and she had finally gotten him back. She crinkled her hood a bit by the thought of the young skyline. Now she was finally done with him too. He was kind and all that, but not her type. Too sentimental and emotional. She shrugged and smiled to the L200 beside her, it was a bit hard to focus. Maybe she shouldn't had that last drink…

Voltz didn't smile back, he only locked the door and helped her lay down on the huge bed. She was hardly able to drive by herself, she was drunk as a sailor. She kissed him on the bumper as she missed his mouth. He pushed her gently down on the bed and laid down beside her, dodging her attempts on seducing him. He pushed her tire away as she tried to touch his member.

"Not tonight…" he said and held her down, so she couldn't move. She fought to get lose for a few seconds, but then her eyes slid shut, and soon a light snore came from her, telling him that she had finally fallen asleep. "Good girl…"

He pulled the blanket over her and laid down on his side of the bed. His eyes stared out in the darkness of the room, he had won the battle for Titania's heart, but he didn't feel victorious at all. The painful look in Tengai's eyes followed him until he drifted away into sleep.

The next morning he woke up by the sound of Titania vomiting in the bathroom. He sighed. After all that alcohol last night it was no surprise… Himself hadn't been drinking more than a half glass of beer. He almost smiled by the thought of the extreme hangover Titania would suffer this morning. He had to mentally yell at himself as he thought she deserved it after dumping Tengai like she did, playing with them both until she got what she wanted.

Titania came back, looking like she had been dragged through hell and back. She glared at him and climbed back into bed.

"Good morning…" Voltz mumbled.

"Voltz… what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"You don't remember? You dumped Tengai like a bag of garbage, before you kissed me and dragged me here…"

"Oh… right… uhh… did we? You and I… did we…?"

"No."

"Why not? You don't think I'm hot?"

"Titania…. Shut up." Voltz sighed and turned his back to her. "You were so drunk, you could barely stand on your own. If I'm going to have sex with you, I want you to be sober enough to remember it the next morning…"

Titania didn't answer. He sighed again. She had probably fallen asleep again. He knew that when she was sober and awake, they would have to talk. Talk about their relationship and their future, and what they both wanted from this relationship. There was no way to avoid that.

Careful, not to wake her up, he grabbed his blanket and pulled it over himself. The he felt her moving closer, and a tire being put around him.

"Thanks, Voltz… now I know I've made the right choice."

He received a soft kiss on his roof, before they both once again drifted into a soft, dreamless sleep.

Tengai glared hateful at the older Mitsubishi as they both were driving to a job a few days after the party. The hatred was burning like acid inside him. This asshole had taken his girlfriend!

Voltz had needed help with a job, and there was nobody else available. Fluke didn't want to listen when Tengai literally begged him to send someone else. The Hilux had just look at him with a rather annoyed look on his face and told him that in this company everyone had to work together, not matter if they liked each other or not. Tengai sighed deeply and nailed Voltz with his stare again, hoping that if he stared hard enough, it would burn a hole in that damn bastard.

Voltz glared back. "Quit staring at me like that, kid! You weren't really my first choice either!"

They both stopped in front of a school, Voltz pushed the door open and lead the way to a classroom. Tengai followed, pouting. He expected this to be a terrible day, getting all the dirty work.

"Remember that I am an apprentice, and I am actually going to learn stuff…" he said, feeling a need to remind Voltz not to give him only dirty work which he wouldn't learn anything from.

"Kid… I'm a professional. I don't mix job and private life." Voltz picked up a cardboardbox and put it on the table. "Here… I knew I was going to have an apprentice today, so I took down the old transformators that we are going to replace with new ones. I figured you could practice a bit on them before installing the new ones. Then it doesn't matter of you burn one or two before you get it right…"

"Nice…" Tengai said and actually meant it this time. He took one of them out and studied it, watching Voltz as he showed him how to connect the leads to the switch, lamp and back at the trafo.

"Now, you try." Voltz said and started working on the new ones, while the young skyline was practicing on the older types. "I'll check up on you later…"

Tengai took one out and started working. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all? Fluke had said that the L200 was a good teacher…

At the end of the day, he felt like he had gotten hold of it. "May I test it now?" he asked Voltz who were packing up the tools to end the day.

"Sure…" Voltz watched him as the apprentice pushed the switch.

Tengai blushed as the trafo gave off a low poof and started smoking. How embarrassing!

"Sorry…" he said, blushing deep red.

"Never mind. I gave you the old ones to practice on, it doesn't matter. I also burned a few of these when I was an apprentice." Voltz threw the burned trafo in the trash. "Let's go home…"

Tengai drove silently beside the bigger car on the way back to the HQ. They would also have to work together the next day, but now he thought he would be able to survive, if only Voltz would be able to stay as professional as today.

"Uhh… Voltz?"

Voltz glanced at him sideways. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering… Titania told me she is… umm…" he started, but didn't know how to ask.

A suspicious gleam lightened in Voltz green eyes. He just looked at the skyline to continue. "She said what?"

"Nothing…" Tengai suddenly lost his confidence.

In a split second, he found himself pinned to a nearby tree, unable to touch the ground with his tires. He struggled to get down, while Voltz held him up, almost choking him.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" the Mitsubishi demanded an answer.

"Nothing! She said nothing!"

"Don't lie to me…" Voltz tightened his grip, making it hard for Tengai to breathe.

"Ca… n't bre…athe!"

Voltz loosened the grip again, allowing the younger car to draw in fresh air, but was still holding him up above the ground.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" he hissed.

Tengai stared at him in fear. The guy was insane, no doubt about it. "I'll tell! I'll tell!"

Voltz waited, still pinning him up against the tree.

"She is pregnant!"

"She is… WHAT?"

"You're going to be a father soon!"

Tengai didn't know what kind of reaction he had expected, but it was sure not this. Amazed he watched as the big pick-up dropped him and his green eyes rolled backwards as he fell to the ground unconscious. Tengai poked him carefully. "Voltz?"

He didn't get any reaction from the older car. He looked around. There was a fountain near them, he drove over to it, filling his drinking bottle with water. Then he rolled back to Voltz and emptied the bottle in his face.

The L200 coughed and spitted. "What the fuck?! Are you trying to drown me?!"

Tengai held his tires up. "Hey! You fainted… what else could I do?"

"Ok…? Why?"

"Promise me not to do it again if I tell you, ok?"

Voltz looked confused but nodded.

"You're going to be a father."

A loud bang was heard as the Mitsubishi once again fainted and hit the concrete hard.

Tengai sighed as he drove to get another bottle of water. Again he poured it in Voltz face, causing him to sit up and shake his hood.

"Me…? A father….?"

"Calm down… take some deep breaths. Yes, you'll become a father."

"No… No! NOOO!"

"It's true… she told me… and I saw it!"

"You saw WHAT?!" the jealousy dripped of Voltz' voice as he nailed Tengai with his stare.

"Calm!" Tengai sounded more pissed off than he meant to. "I saw that she is pregnant. She showed me the test-strip."

Voltz just sat on the ground, shaking his hood. Feeling dizzy.

"Hey, man… are you okay?" Tengai said, frowning by the behavior of the older car.

"Okay? AM I OKAY?" Voltz stood up, raging. "I hate kids… and I'm going to have one… How dare you ask me if I'm ok?!"

Tengai rolled his eyes. "Well, you literally squeezed the information out of me…"

"I'll be a lousy father! I can't have kids, man! That would be bad for the baby… God… I would probably kill it!"

Tengai slapped him hard across the front.

Voltz got an empty look on his face, not seeming to have noticed the slap. "I'm scared…. Scared to death!"

"You don't have to… you can take a course or something…" Tengai suggested.

"You… you're lecturing me?! You're 10 years younger… and you try to lecture me?!"

"Relax, man!" Tengai whined, fearing that the other car was going to snap at him again.

Voltz didn't snap. He spun around and left, speeding away looking rather aggressive. Tengai looked after him until he disappeared, having mixed feelings. He hated the Mitsubishi with all his heart, but at the same time, he wanted Titania to be happy… His heart was aching. If only it was his kids she had been carrying. He lowered his hood, sniffling sadly. Was there no way to win her back?

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 20:

Voltz drove straight home, not even bothering to shut the entrance-door behind him as he drove to the bedroom and kicked the door open. Most of all, he felt like ripping it off the hinges, but stopped himself before he did it.

Titania jumped in shock, awakening from her sleep, seeing the dark figure in the doorway.  
"Voltz! You scared me!" she said, relaxing a bit, but then got aware of his behavior.  
Voltz was just standing in the doorway, staring at her with hate, breathing like a raging bull.  
"Voltz…? Are you ok…?" her voice carried a slight shiver.  
No answer… he just stood there looking at her with the same eerie look in his eyes.  
Titania swallowed hard. "Is… is anything wrong…?"

Titania stared at Voltz in fear as he turned off his headlights, shut the door behind him and locked it.  
"Voltz… talk to me…" she begged.  
The Mitsubishi slowly drove forwards, stopping only a few metres away from her.  
Titania's pistons pounded heavy, she tried to hide her fear as good as she could.  
"What do you want?!" she said, her voice was not able to hide what she felt. It sounded weak and squeaky.  
Still the big, white L200 hadn't said a word. He was just standing towering over her.  
"Voltz… you're scaring me…" she whimpered and pulled the blanket around herself as if it could protect her.  
With a quick movement, Voltz drove forward, ripping the blanket away from her and threw it into a corner, nailing her with a stare as if he wanted to kill her. He drove closer, until she could feel his warm breath against her face. Then he grabbed her with a deep and eerie growl and pulled her brutally halfway out of the bed.  
Titania closed her eyes, automatically placing her tire over the small bulge on her side to protect the baby. She bit her teeth together, waiting….

Titania was shivering as Voltz pulled her closer, she felt his warm breath against her face.  
Then suddenly, she felt his soft lips against her own, as he pulled her into a deep kiss. She froze totally, the surprise took her breath away.  
She didn't know if she should slap him or kiss him back, her body was paralyzed. Shocked by going from scared to death to kissed in less than a second, she just stood there.  
Voltz carefully lays her down in the bed, holding her close while kissing her. Titania was still too shocked to answer to his kisses.  
"Titania…" Voltz blushed a bit before he continued. " I want to have babies with you…"  
"Voltz are you…" she almost didn't believe what she heard. She breathes out slowly. "Voltz that…? How? WHY?"  
The Mitsubishi placed gently a tire over the bulge on her side and stroked it carefully. "You have something to tell me…?"  
"I… I'm…" she swallows hard and places her tire over his, on the bulge. "Yes, I am pregnant, Voltz."  
"Why didn't you tell me..? This changes a lot of things…"  
Titania didn't have any good answer.  
He stroked a tire over her face. "I'm sorry I scared you…"  
"I was afraid that you…." She breathes heavy. "Nevermind…"  
"Come on… you can tell me…"  
"I was afraid you would… you would hit me…"  
Voltz blushed. " Uhh... I... well... I guess I... havent made a picture of myself as a very peaceful car, have I? " he sighed "I have to admit... when I left Tengai, my intention were actually to get rid of the baby..."  
"When you came in... you had this face...this face scared me...like...you would have known I am pregnant. Why you scared me so much?"  
"I... I don't know... I actually... had planned to kill the baby... but... " hides his face under a tire, feeling ashamed.  
Titania gasped and held a tire in front of her mouth. "You were going to do WHAT?"  
"Kill the baby…" Voltz whispered in shame.  
"How..." she slapped him across the front. "How can you?! It is OUR creation and you just wanted to kill it?! Are you totally insane?!"  
"I was... but something stopped me... I don't quite know what it was... but... it stopped me."  
"I would have never forgiven you that, Voltz...and what do you think would have happened if Fluke had found out?" A single tear rolled down her hood. Angry, she wiped it away.  
"I know... Fluke would have killed me... cut me into pieces and feed the fishes..." He stroked her carefully over the bulge on her side. "When I saw you... I just couldn't do it..."  
"Thank God…" she mumbled and moved a bit closer, feeling safer now. "You are serious about wanting to be a father?"  
"To be totally honest, I am scared to death…" Voltz whispered, snuggling close to her, pulling the blanket over them both. "I am afraid to fail… that I won't be a good father…"  
"I'm sure you'll do just fine…" Titania smiled as she leaned on him, closing her eyes, just enjoying to be near him. "I am sure every parent in the world feels a bit scared in the start…"

Voltz pulled her closer, kissing her intense, holding his tires around her. Her tire rested on his bumper while she replied the kisses with more and more passion, knowing very well what effect it had on him. Her tire moved slowly from his bumper, down his body and slowly approaching his undercarriage.

"You like to tease me, huh?" he whispered hot and bit her mirror lightly.

"Mmm…" she mumbled with a smile, feeling a delightful shiver in her frame by his warm breath and deep voice against her mirror. Already now, her undercarriage was aching with lust. "Come… Take revenge on me for teasing you…" She pulled him closer, doing some suggestive moves against his body, showing what she wanted from him.

"But… the baby…" Voltz held back. "I don't want to hurt it…"

"I'm not made of glass, Voltz…" Titania whispered hot against his side. "As long as you're not jumping on me like a trampoline, it will be fine…"

"I don't usually do that, do I?" he laughed low, stroking her body. He carefully laid down on her, unusually soft to be him. He didn't enter her, but let her feel his aching erection against her undercarriage. "If you're sure… I'll be careful."

Titania clinged to him, holding him with both tires in a tight grip, not allowing him to escape. "I'm sure, Voltz!" she moaned by feeling his warm lips kiss her all over.

She gasped for air as he suddenly bit her lighty and entered her with his full length, stunned by the sudden pleasurable feeling. She flung her rear-tires around him and pulled him as close as possible, enjoying how he filled her.

She leaned back, smiling delighted as his movements made stars sparkle before her eyes. "Yes…" she whimpered in pleasure.

The world faded away. Only two cars entangled, sharing the deepest sign of love to each other, excisted. They didn't notice anything else than each other, and how to please the other one as much as possible.

Tengai stared in the direction Voltz went, stunned for a moment. The L200 had looked so pissed and hateful. Titania was in danger… The realization hit him like a bucket of cold water.

There was only one car who could stop the Mitsubishi… Tengai swirled around and speeded up.

"Fluke!" he didn't even bother to knock, before bursting into his office. Fluke looked up from his work, raising an eyebrow.

Tengai grabbed the older cars tire and pulled him towards the door. "Titania… she is in danger! Voltz stormed off… looking like he was going to kill her! We need to go help her!"

Fluke awakened quickly, driving at a high speed, while Tengai told him the full story. He had no doubt in his mind that what he told was true, though Voltz had never been violent to girls before. It was a first time for everything, he thought and skidded around a corner.

It didn't take them long to reach Titania's apartment. Fluke didn't bother knocking, as the door was halfway ripped off it's hinges already, as a proof of Voltz uncontrolled anger. He frowned, even more worried by that sight. A female screaming echoed through the hallway, he hurried in that direction, with Tengai hot on track.

They stopped outside her bedroom. The screaming and whimpering was clearly coming from there.

"Oh My God… he's killing her…" Tengai cried and tried to open the door. "It's locked…"

Fluke gathered up some speed and rammed the door, making it fall inwards. The sight that met him, made his eyes widen. He nailed his stare on the floor, not wanting to see his sister like this.

Voltz had frozen in his movements, totally taken by surprise. "F…fluke? Tengai?" He slowly blushed red as he quickly pulled out of Titania, who pulled a blanket over herself with a surprised scream as the two cars came bursting in.

Fluke rubbed his eyes with both tires as he backed out of the room. "God… I wish I hadn't seen that!"

Tengai couldn't help himself from staring fascinated, like a child in front of a police-car. "Wow…"

"Can you guys please get the hell out of here?!" Voltz roared, as the worst surprise was replaced by anger and annoyance of being disturbed in action.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Fluke yelled back, quickly placing the door back on it's hinges.

Titania was hiding under the blanket, feeling so embarrassed, she didn't even dare to peek out.

Tengai didn't move, he was still staring like he was paralyzed.

"Get the hell out of here!" Voltz threw a pillow at him.

Tengai snapped out of it and quickly darted after Fluke, who had driven into the bathroom. The tall, white Hilux was washing his eyes with soap, desperately.

"Ahhh! It burns! Must get rid of the pictures!"

Tengai couldn't resist laughing, now that the humour in the whole situation started to overwhelm him. "At least he wasn't killing her…"

Fluke didn't answer as he stumbled blindly into the shower to wash the soap out of his eyes.

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 21:

The weekend after New Years Eve: Fluke, Voltz and Sleipner finally had time to drive all the way up to the place they had seen on the old map at the HQ.

Fluke didn't look at Voltz, except when he was talking to him. Not even then he was able to meet his eyes with his own. The image of him and Titania was still too fresh in Fluke's mind. He focused on the road, leading the way as he knew this area best of the three cars. He kept a stabile speed as they took the highway north, if they kept this speed they would reach the place in an hour.

What would they find out when they got there? Would this finally be the end of the riddle?

Fluke shook his hood thoughtfully. The riddle had said that the HQ itself held a treasure… that would mean that this trip would only lead to another puzzle.

He sighed, but in the same moment he noticed that Sleipner was falling behind. He slowed down, allowing the young Hiace to catch up with him and Voltz. Sleipner's hood was blushing red from exhaustion, and his turbo was whistling sickly. Fluke felt extremely sorry for him. The white van was sure not made for speed… and he wasn't in a very good shape either. Maybe he should try to get him to join himself in the gym?

"You ok, Sleipner?" he asked, slowing down until he came up beside him.

Sleipner just nodded, not able to speak while breathing so heavily. He felt embarrassed that the others had to slow down and wait for him, and he was sure as hell not going to bail out and tell them he wanted to go slower. He bit his teeth together. He lifted his stare and noticed Voltz also slowing down. The L200's stoneface had softened, and the green eyes studied him with concern.

"I'm really thirsty." Voltz said, glancing sideways at Fluke. "Can we stop at the next gas-station?"

Sleipner blushed. It was obvious that the Mitsubishi wanted to save him from the humiliation of asking to stop, but he was thankful. He really needed to stop and catch his breath… and a nice engine-coolant would taste good too. He smiled to Voltz.

Fluke stopped at a free place at the next gas-station, allowing them to rest a little. He frowned as he saw Sleipner drink coolant with an almost desperate look on his face. How could anyone feel the need to drink coolant in the middle of the winter? He rested his frame on the wet asphalt. Though it was wet, it was still warm as there were heatingcables underneat it to keep it ice-free. The warmth almost made him drowsy.

Sleipner motioned to the others that he was ready to continue, Fluke let him take the lead. Then the youngster could drive at his own speed, without having to tire himself out. They weren't in a hurry after all.

It took another 30 minutes of driving before they drove away from the highway and onto a smaller road. Fluke took a deep breath, the air was much fresher here. It smelled of fresh, clean snow and pine trees. He checked the map to see if they were on the right way, then he speeded up, passing Sleipner, to take the lead again. On these roads there were not possible to keep a high speed anyway.

He saw a group of houses in distance. Three yellow, two red and a brown one. This was the place marked on the map. He drove in between them, studying each building. Which one could it be? The only lead they had was the strange saying "Open sesame"…

A middleaged Audi Quattro came driving around the corner of the largest building, pushing a lawnmower in front of himself. He was obviously a janitor or someone who maintained the area. He looked up at the newcomers with curiousity and a friendly look in his eyes. He stopped the lawnmower and drove towards them, greeting them. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. Welcome to Sedsvoll 2. My name is Kai. Can I help you?"

Fluke presented himself and his company, giving the janitor a short version of the riddle they were trying to solve.

Kai nodded thoughtfully with a small smile on his bumper. Fluke had to smile too, there was something about this guy who made him feel happy in his presence. The eyes of the Audi was glittering and sparkling, full of life and joy, even when he was serious. He was easy to like.

"The only thing I can think of, related to "open sesame" around here is that building over there…" Kai said and pointed at a large brown timber building. "It's called "Sesame shack" by the locals. There was a shop for baby-clothing in that building about ten years ago. I can lock you in and let you guys have a look around if you like?"

"That would be nice of you. Thanks!" Fluke smiled as he followed the vivid janitor to the door. "This building seems rather old, huh?" he said as he looked around. The leaning timber walls were proof that the building was older than the others in this yard.

"Yes, it is. Nobody really knows how old…" Kai scratched his bumper thoughtful, still having the joyous sparkle in his eyes. "It was moved here in 1869. It used to be located on a local farm, but I don't know which one. I haven't worked here that long."

"Interesting…" Voltz entered the building, scanning it for clues to the puzzle. His eyes fell on the ancient electrical installations. "Cool… this is beautiful. Too bad it's illegal to have these kind of installations now."

"Why?" Sleipner asked, also studying the installation. He couldn't resist running a tire over the shiny, metal coat of the cables. "Because of the metal outside the cables?"

"That too… but the main reason is that it needs a special tool to be bent. Those tools only exists in museums now. If you do anything with the cable without that tool, the leads inside will break, and it increases the risk of an electrical fire with about 90%..."

"I see…" Sleipner tried to lightswitch, but no lights turned on. "Seems like it's out of order anyway."

"It has been disconnected due to the fire-risk." Kai added. "There will be some electricians coming to replace it next week. They're from Sønnico actually…" he looked at Sleipner's uniform logo.

The Audi turned and drove back outside. He stopped halfway out of the door and looked back at them. "I will continue cutting the grass. Just call for me when you are done, so I can lock the door."

Fluke nodded and drove into the next room. It was clearly used as a storageroom, there was furniture and clothes all over the place. It would take ages to go through all this stuff. He turned and drove back to the room with the staircase and looked up. It was possible to see through the gaps between the planks, he saw the other two cars tires as they drove over him. He turned right and started to look around in another storage room. This one seemed more organized than the other, but the heat in there was extreme. The thermostat on the heater must have been broken. He left the door open so he wouldn't get a heat-stroke.

"Fluke! We found something!" Sleipner yelled from upstairs.

Fluke drove up, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the creaking of the floor as he looked down the same gaps as he had looked up on just a few minutes ago. The floor was probably very solid, but it still felt like it would collapse under his weight anyway. He drove into a big room with leaning walls and low ceiling, where Voltz and Sleipner were reading a small metal-plate on the wall. It seemed to be newer than the rest of the building. He tried to read, but the letters just danced and jumped before his eyes like they mocked him for being dyslexic. He cursed. "What does it say?"

"You have come far, but still have a way to go, though you are very close to the end. Take a rest in one of our fluffy beds and you might be guided to the next clue." Sleipner read and noted down the clue.

"Beds…? There is no beds here!"

"We could maybe ask Kai? He seems to know this place very well." Voltz suggested.

They all drove out again, waving to the Audi cutting the grass around the buildings. He came over with the usual smile on his bumper.

"Did you guys find anything of interest?"

Sleipner held the note to him. "Are there any beds around here?"

Kai bursted into laughter. "I would say so! Both here and on Sedsvoll 3. Both places used to be vacation colonies, but have been shut down. This place is now only rented out to parties and such. Number 3 is a boarding school though. Anyway, the mainbuildings of both number 2 and 3 has a lot of beds." He lead the way to the yellow mainbuilding. "If you guys promise not to tell anyone, I would let you stay here for the night without charging you anything for the stay."

The three cars looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. Sleipner nodded. "Thanks, Kai. We would love to!"

Agneta was packing her stuff. It was just two says left of her vacation, and she had to go home to take care of a few things. She didn't look forward to leave Fluke, but she kept comforting herself with the thought of when she came back the next time, she would stay with him forever. A smile formed on her bumper. Moving in with Fluke would be great.

But first she had to go home and pack her stuff, clean the apartment and pay the rent and tell the landlord that she was moving. Then she would try to find a job near Flukes home.

She took her stuff down to the hallway and placed it beside the door. Fluke had called and told he wouldn't come home this night. She was a bit disappointed, but decided to make a nice meal when he came home tomorrow and try to make their last night together romantic and special. She smiled. She would make sure he wouldn't be able to forget her while she was gone.

The little Civic jumped as someone knocked on the front door.

"Come in!" she shouted.

"Hello, Agneta.. is Fluke home…?" Titania rolled in. Her eyes fell on Agnetas baggage and she frowned. "You're packing…?"

Agneta smiled. "Yes, my vacation is over, so I'm going home."

The big female Hilux grabbed her and slammed her up against the wall with a pissed off look on her face. "What do you want from my brother?" she hissed.

Agneta wriggled, trying to get down. "Let me down, Titania! I haven't done anything wrong!"

Titania sighed and put the tiny Honda down on the floor. "Seriously, girl… You're packing your stuff. I know you're leaving him. What do you want from him? Just sex?"

"I like him more than as just being friends, you know…"

"So… you are not gonna step on his feelings and ditch him when you are done playing?" Titania hissed, expecting the worst. She had never really liked this girl.

Agneta was almost too annoyed to answer, she waved a tire annoyed in the air. "Why do you expect me to treat him that bad?! You might want to know why I am packing right now?"

"As I know you from earlier, I wouldn't be surprised if you were trying to sneak away from him... abandoning him!"

"I'm going home to quit my job and take care of a few things! I actually plan on moving in with your brother, you know!" Agneta yelled back.

"I will be watching you, you know... I wont let you hurt him! And my advice would be: stay the hell away from my brother! He's too good for you!"

Agneta felt deeply hurt by Titania's word and turned around so the taller car couldn't see the tears in her eyes. Angry she blinked them away. "The only bad thing about moving in with Fluke, would be that I would have to see YOU more often! You are the meanest and rudest car I've ever met! I hardly can believe that you and Fluke are siblings!" she sobbed, and cursed to herself as she heard the shiver in her voice.

Titania calmed down a bit, knowing she had went too far. "So you're serious about Fluke? You really want to be his girl?"

Agneta nodded, not able to speak as she was forcing the tears back.

"I know that my brother wants more from you than just some fun for the night... I hope you won't break his heart, or I'll friggin kill you!"

"Of course I won't! I know how it feels to be heartbroken…" Agneta paused and turned towards her again. "Don't you think we should try to get a better atmosphere between each other? I would prefer support rather than being threatened…"

"Maybe... if I see that you are not going to hurt him... then I will start trusting you. Right now, it just seems like you've run to him for comfort because Rafael doesn't want you..."

"Please… It would be nice if you could stop mentioning Rafael, ok? He was actually the reason why I got heartbroken and...you don't have to hurt me with this, ok Titania?" Agneta begged.

Titania frowned. "So you are not over him yet... Fluke is just a toy for you? Just to keep your mind off Rafael, huh?"

"I love your brother, Titania! Deal with it and stop trying to ruin it!" Agneta shouted, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I'm not trying to ruin anything, but if you are just taking advantage on Fluke's feelings for you, because you need something to keep your mind off Rafael, then I will sure as hell ruin your life!" Titania snarled.

"Get the hell out of here!" Agneta pushed the tall Toyota towards the door, making her go outside. She watched as Titania gave her one last hateful glance and drove away.

Was this how it was going to be when she moved in with Fluke? Did she have to deal with his sister every day the rest of her life? Or would Titania actually change and start to treat her normal?

Agneta sobbed. She sure hoped her love for Fluke was strong enough to survive his sister's hate towards her. If not…. She didn't dare to finish that thought.

She shut the door and locked it, leaning against it, slowly sliding down the wooden surface until she was laiing on the floor. Then she released her tears.

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 22:

Sleipner didn't feel so tough now that it was getting darker. The other two had fallen asleep already. He was staring into the darkness, listening to all the strange noises in the old building.

Was that the sound of tires against wooden floor he heard?

He shook his hood. It couldn't be. They were the only ones here, and they had locked the door. Kai had told them to always keep it locked, since they didn't want any uninvited visitors.

His pistons skipped a beat as he heard the sound again, closer this time. He looked at the two sleeping cars. They had sure not heard anything.

He pulled the blanket to cover his whole body, hiding. He was terrified as he found out he needed to go to the bathroom. A light whimper escaped him, there was no way he dared to go downstairs alone!

"Voltz?" He turned to the sleeping L200 and shook him gently. "Voltz… please wake up…"

The Mitsubishi mumbled something in his sleep and turned away from him. Sleipner almost cried, he was scared as hell, but had to go.

"Voltz!" he wasn't so gentle this time, shaking him like it was a matter of life and death.

"What?!" the L200 turned to him looking pissed off by being pulled out of his sleep like that.

"I have to pee…"

"Great… did you wake me up just to tell me that?!"

"Can you join me…?" Sleipner whimpered. "It's scary here…"

Voltz rolled his eyes and sighed, but stood up. "Hurry then! I want to go back to the nice warm bed!"

Sleipner nodded as they drove down the ramps all the way to the basement. For some strange reason, the basement didn't feel to eerie as the rest of the building. He breathed out as he finished his business. Voltz was leaning against a wall, half-asleep, but it felt a little bit safe to have him there. He washed his tires and went back to his co-worker, nudging him gently.

"So… did any ghost try to jerk you off?" Voltz said sarcastic.

"Very funny…"

Sleipner took the lead back to the second floor. He didn't like to drive in the back, it felt like someone would attack him from behind.

They had reached the corridor outside their bedroom when a sudden creak made them both freeze in their movements. Sleipner looked back at Voltz, who looked just as surprised and puzzled as him. The L200 returned the stare and shrugged, fixing his eyes at a door halfway down the corridor. The broomcloset?

They both stared in horror as the doorknob turned and the door opened. The lights went on, but nobody was there. The room was too small for anyone to hide themselves in there. It made no sense… why would anyone lock themselves into a broomcloset and turn the lights off anyway?

Sleipner backed, until he bumped into Voltz. They both started backing towards the bedroom, none of them dared to turn their back to the closet. Voltz pushed Sleipner inside the bedroom and closed the door, where they both just stood and panted heavily.

"What was that?" Sleipner whispered, his voice shivering.

Voltz shook his hood. "I'm not sure I want to know… and I don't think I will be able to sleep any more this night…"

Sleipner climbed into the bed again, crawling into the corner, pulling the blanket up, but keeping an eye on the door. Voltz laid down beside him, also with his eyes fixed on the door. Fluke was still sleeping peacefully beside them.

"Should we wake him up?" Sleipner asked.

"Nah… let him sleep. What use would it be if we all were sitting here, unable to sleep?" Voltz glanced at his sleeping boss. "Then at least one of us will be able to think and solve the riddle tomorrow. I don't want to spend more time than necessary here…"

Titania was bored. The TV was on, but she didn't watch it. Her eyes were fixed on the drawer in the kitchentable. It was locked of course. Voltz had gone nuts when she tried to open it, and had been guarding the key ever since.

Now he was spending the night at some old shut down vacation colony outside town…

Her curiosity had been growing ever since she had found the key on the kitchenfloor. Voltz must have dropped it when he was in a hurry this morning. She had laid it on the nighttable, but now it was tempting to go get it and look inside that drawer. What was he hiding there? And why was he so afraid she would find out what it was?

Was it loveletters from his exes?

Titania shook her hood and threw that thought away. If it was, it wouldn't matter now anyway. Exes belonged in the past, and she wasn't jealous of any of them.

But what could it be then? Whatever it was… he didn't want her to find out.

She was fighting herself. One part wanted to take a look… the other told her it was wrong.

Annoyed, she looked back to the TV. Trying hard to focus on the program. But once again, her stare wandered back to the drawer.

She had no idea how long she was sitting there staring at it, before she stood up and dashed into the bedroom to get the key. One peek couldn't hurt, could it?

Her tire was trembling as she put the key in the lock and turned it. Even though she knew Voltz wouldn't come home this night, she looked around before opening it and taking the papers out.

She read through all of them really quick and her eyes widened in shock for every line she read. Who would have ever guessed that Voltz was…?

She held up an envelope that caught her interest and gasped. The insignia on it was very familiar… Everyone knew this!

Her tires was trembling even more as she opened it carefully and started reading.

"Oh my God…. Voltz! You are…" She gasped and held her tire in front of her mouth. This had to be a joke…

The letter slowly fell to the floor.

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 23:

Somehow, both Voltz and Sleipner fell asleep after the creepy happening. Sleipner woke up by the sun shining through a small gap in the curtains. The building felt a lot safer now, when there was daylight. For a while, he was just laying, staring up at the ceiling, while listening to the deep breath of the others. He frowned as he spotted something that was hidden in a small hole near the ceiling-lamp. Careful not to wake up the other, he stood up and tried to reach it. He stretched himself as much as he could, but his tire barely touched it.

"Damn…" he sat down again.

"Hmmm?" Fluke grunted half-asleep, wondering what the young Hiace had said.

"You're awake?" Sleipner asked, though the answer were pretty obvious as the Hilux had opened his eyes and were looking straight at him.

"No… still asleep…" Fluke stretched himself like a lazy cat. "We should get up and finish our search…"

"Yeah…" Sleipner looked up at the small piece of paper. "Fluke… look…"

Fluke took a glance at the paper, then he pushed the drawer over to the bed and climbed on to it. Quickly he grabbed the note and gave it to Sleipner.

"Wakey wakey!" Fluke shouted as he grabbed Voltz's blanket and ripped it off the L200. The brutal wake up resulted in a rather annoyed groan, but the Mitsubishi sat up and rubbed his windshield.

Sleipner read the note. It wasn't much written on it. "Second room to the left" he said as he threw the piece of paper into the trashcan.

"Hmm… from left of what? The stairs?" Voltz asked, while yawning.

"Pfff… I don't know… but there aren't that many rooms here… let's just search them all."

"I'll take the one to the left of the stairs then…" Fluke muttered. "I really want to get home today…"

They all drove in different directions, searching each room from floor to ceiling, without any result. They met up in the room in the middle.

"Great… what do we do now? This was the last clue…" Sleipner pouted.

Fluke laid down in the bottom bunk bed in frustration, was everything going to stop here, now that they had come this far?

"Guys…. The previous clue said that the next could be found by sleeping in one of their beds… how about we try to lay down in each bed systematically?"

"It won't be necessary…" Fluke smiled and pointed up. There was something written on the bed base above him.

The other two lowered themselves to look.

"At the manor, symmetry is important. The next riddle can be found in the one that's fake." Voltz read.

"I think we will have to ask Kai for help on this one…" Fluke stated.

As if they had summoned him, they heard a key being turned in the lock downstairs and someone shouting hello.

"Wow… did he hear us talking or what?" Sleipner said, surprised.

"I think it's rather the fact that he has to get us out of here before anyone notice that we have been sleeping here…"

They went down to meet the friendly janitor. Kai was standing smiling in the hallway, holding a bag of bagels.

"Hello there! You slept well?" he beamed and held the bag towards them. "I brought you guys something to eat…"

"Thanks!" Fluke took it gratefully and gave on bagel to each of the others. "We found another riddle… we wondered if you know about any manor around here? Where symmetry is important?"

Kai scratched his roof. "Well… we have a building called "the manor", but I don't think it's that one… Symmetry, huh? Then I think it's the Eidsvoll Manor you're looking for."

"That's a museum, right?"

"Yes… but I think it's open today, if you hurry."

"Alright… thanks, Kai!" Fluke shook his tire, giving him his businesscard. "And thanks for letting us stay here. If you ever come to Oslo, be sure to give us a call, so we can return the favour."

"I'll remember that." Kai blinked and put the card in his console, waving at the while they drove out of the gates and down the road.

They turned one last time and waved at the end of the road.

"I liked that guy. He was sure friendly!" Sleipner smiled as they continued towards the famous Eidsvoll Manor.

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 24:

Fluke, Voltz and Sleipner looked around the manor with eyes wide open. The building had previously served as a castle for the king of Denmark-Norway, and even the Swedish king Karl Johan had stayed here. It was elegant and well taken care off to be a nearly 300 year old building. The original draperies still hung on the wall, the clocks were still running.

"Look at this one…" Sleipner stopped by a beautifully ornamented clock. On top of the numbers, a small fisherman sat by a river. Every fifth minute, he pulled a fish up from the water.

"Cool!" Fluke said amazed. "They don't make clocks like that anymore."

Voltz were standing by a table reading a old book that was laying with open pages on it. "It's the original constitutional law of Norway… the original from 1814."

Sleipner dashed over to have a look. "Awesome! Look at all those who have signed it. But what does that mean…?" he pointed on something that was written under a few of the names. "Med ført hånd?"

"It means someone had to lead his hand while he wrote his name. He only held the pen. Probably because he couldn't read and write. Not everyone had that knowledge back in those days."

Sleipner nodded. "Interesting."

"Now… maybe we should follow the guide again?" Fluke motioned towards the old lady who were leading the rest of the group over to the next room, while talking about what they were seeing.

"And here is the garden livingroom." She continued, not aware of the three cars that came rushing in after she had closed the doors. "This is where the crownprince greeted his visitors. As you see you have a nice view to the garden from here. Out there you can see the tombstones of the Anker family."

The three electricians didn't listen much, their minds were all set on finding the next lead, looking around in the beautiful room. Voltz peeked into the next room, a library it seemed. It was closed off by a rope in front of the door. The hidden passages were half-open, so they were visible to the tourists, some of them were leading into the next room, other to dark, narrow passages inside the walls. He hoped the guide explained this, as he himself was not able to find a good purpose to why they would be there.

"If you all look around, you will see that symmetry was very important for the architect. See these ovens? Only one of them is real. The other one is just put in here to make the symmetry perfect. If you go outside the building, you will also see that some of the windows also are faked."

The group studied the room for a while, then Voltz raised a tire to ask about the passages he had seen.

"Oh, back in those days, the servants were not supposed to be seen. The passages are made for the servants to move around the house to do their chores, without anyone seeing them. It's also said that Carsten Anker used them to sneak into his wife's bedroom." The guide explained, pointing at the various secret doors. Most of them were almost impossible to spot. The guide pointed at a small closet in a corner. "In there, it's said that a young black slave were living his whole life, with the only purpose of lighting his masters smoking pipe. The closet was too small for him to lay down, so he had to stand or sit most of his life. Even when he was sleeping."

"That's horrible!" Sleipner blurted out, resulting in agreeing nods from the rest of the group, who also looked terrified by the story.

The rest of the tour around the building was soon over. The three cars stood outside for a while, studying the faked windows.

"We didn't really find anything…" Fluke started.

"No, but it was at least a interesting tour." Sleipner stated and took one last look around before he started driving towards the highway. "It's time to go home…"

"I agree with our young friend here..." Voltz muttered and followed. "We might be able to find the next clue another time. Maybe we're even looking in the wrong place…"

Fluke shrugged, took one last glance at the manor, and then followed the others.

Titania had been pondering over the papers she had found all weekend. Now she heard someone entering the door and jumped up.

"Voltz!" she said and greeted him. "It sure took time…"

"Yeah, but we didn't find anything…" he said as he wept his tires on the rug and drove into the livingroom.

Titania sat down again. "No… but I DID!"

Voltz frowned, confused to what she meant. Was she going to accuse him for seeing other girls again? He sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "What do you mean?"

"I know you're not a normal electrician. I found your papers…"

Voltz went pale. "You… found what?"

Titania picked out the papers from her console. "Look at this… why are you working as an electrician?! Hell, you could have a better paid job!"

Voltz just shook his hood sadly. He was busted. "I beg you, Titania… please keep this to yourself."

Titania stood up, towering over him in the couch. "Voltz… you have a masters degree! You're a master of electrical engineering… and you have gone to the technical college. You can start your own company if you want! Or at least be an engineer!"

Voltz held up his tires. "There you said it… **IF **I want. I don't want to be anything else than an electrician, Titania. I'm happiest that way."

"But why?! You could have been rich…"

"Money doesn't necessarily make you happy. Titania, listen… don't tell Sønnico! I don't want them to promote me! If they do, I will quit my job… I DON'T want it! I've even considered burning the papers…"

"WHY?" Titania yelled. "You're a freaking genious! Why let it all go to waste?!"

"Sit down and listen!" Voltz shouted back, frustrated by her being so worked up.

Titania sat down. "You better have a damn good explaination."

Voltz just glared at her. "I've worked for another company before. I was a divisional manager in a big company… I were excited and happy about having such a great job. But after a while, I missed being in the field and get my tires dirty. I didn't like all the boring paperwork and having to deal with the employers. I'm not made for an office-job, Titania. It kills me, slowly and painful…" he took her tire. "I found myself just sitting there, staring out of the window, longing for the outdoor jobs the electricians had… I felt like my last day was near and couldn't stand the thought of sitting in that office the rest of my life."

Titania looked down. "I think I understand…. Fluke feels the same way, but he says that it's ok as long as he's not higher up. He is just a foreman, and still works a bit in the field."

"Working as a foreman could be ok for me, but I don't like to be in charge… and you know I'm not a very social guy. I'm not suited for the job, as I hate dealing with personnel issues."

Titania nodded, she had calmed down now. The explanation made sense to her. She squeezed his tire lightly. "I won't tell anyone. I want you to be happy…"

To be continued….


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 25:

A couple of months later.

Fluke drove into the lunchroom with a grin on his face. He sat down by Voltz' and Sleipner's table, still smiling big.

"What the hell have you been smoking?" Voltz grumbled.

"I have great news!" Fluke beamed, putting a small box on the table.

The other two studied the box. "What is this?"

"Well… I couldn't get the last riddle out of my head, and I had been thinking day and night. And suddenly it struck me, so I went back to the Eidsvoll Manor. And… in the fake-stove, I found this box."

The two other were completely silent for a while, just staring at the box.

"Wow… could this be the end of our search?" Sleipner wondered.

"Open it…" Fluke said, starting to grow a bit impatient.

The young Hiace looked at the other two and took a deep breath before opening the lid. He slumped low in disappointment as another key and a note was revealed. "Not again…"

Voltz took the note and read out loud. "Under the shade of the tree in the backyard, you will end the search. The goal is near, but also far away. You need to go back to the very beginning, but don't get lost on the way."

"Great… more crappy poetry." Sleipner sighed.

Fluke rubbed his windshield. "This is useless! We already have searched Sønnico's first headquarters…"

"No, we haven't…" Voltz cut in. "We searched Sønnico's second headquarters. We need to find out where it was located in 1910."

"Sleipner! You still have that old bill, right? Wasn't the address written on it?" Fluke turned to the Hiace.

Sleipner searched his console and took out the bill. "Munkedamsveien 74. That is where Max…."

"Hmm… that's close to where that church should have been, right? Let's do some research to see if the building is still intact." Fluke was already on his way to his office.

"That's not necessary… Maximo had a job there last week, the building is from the late 1800's. That means it has to be the same."

"Come on! Let's go there now!" Fluke pulled them both towards the door. Then he stopped and looked at an old photo near the entrance. "Of course… how could I have missed this one…"

The photo showed the 1910 headquarters, a railroad was running straight past it. And most important, it showed the tree mentioned in the note. He tried his best to remember where it was located, as it was probably gone now.

Voltz and Sleipner nodded. "We all forgot about it… let's go now!"

Then the trio headed out, hopefully to the end of the riddle.

"You think the tree is still there?" Sleipner asked as they drove down the streets, closing in on their goal.

"Probably not, but at least we'll have a clue. I remember where it was from the old photo in the lobby. Even if they've cut it down, we should be able to find the spot."

They saw the streetname on a sign, and quickly scanned the walls for the right number.

"There it is!" Sleipner yelled and pointed, all three cars rushing towards the backyard.

"Oh, great… a parking lot…" Voltz rolled his eyes. "We can't just start tearing up the asphalt… they will call the cops on us!"

Both him and Sleipner became quiet as they saw Fluke standing in deep concentration, calculating the right spot by his memory. The big white truck drove a little back and forth, studying the surroundings carefully, before he started digging in a flowerbed like a dog. Earth and flowers flew through the air, leaving a complete mess.

An old, mint green car looked out of the window. "Hey?! What are you doing with my flowers, you vandal!" then he disappeared from the window, but Voltz and Sleipner could see him grab a broomstick and head for the door.

"Hurry up, Fluke! That guy isn't playing any games!"

Fluke kept digging for a little while, then he lifted something up and threw it onto his back, before they all speeded for the exit, heading out on the street right before the old, angry car came out. They heard him shout something, but knew that he wouldn't be able to find them now that they had mixed with the other cars on the street.

"Phew… that was close!" Sleipner breathed out and took one last glance backwards. "We were lucky he didn't catch us…"

"Yeah, it probably wouldn't have been the best Sønnico-commercial…" Voltz motioned against the blue logo on Fluke's white body.

Fluke on the other hand, looked completely joyous. "I can't wait to find out what's in this box!"

The other two just shook their hoods and rolled their eyes, but all with a little smile. This was maybe the end of the hunt.

Agneta turned and took one last look at the empty apartment. It felt a little bit sad to leave this place. It had been her home for years, she had lots of memories from these rooms. Both good and bad. She closed her eyes, trying to see the room for her inner eye, with furniture and her belongings like it used to be. All of it were packed in boxes, stacked onto a truck that was waiting for her outside.

She had been home for a few months now, to get everything sorted out. Packing… quitting her job… saying good bye to her friends… and now it was time to leave. Forever. This era of her life was over now. She swallowed hard as she drove out of the apartment and turned the key for the last time, handing it to the landlord who was waiting outside. She thanked him for letting her rent this place, and gave him her number in case there was something she had forgotten.

"Bye, miss Mc Kenzie! It has been a pleasure having you in the house for these years. I hope you come visit sometime." He said and shook her tire as a last greeting.

"Bye… I promise to stop by and say hello if I am in town." Agneta smiled and drove down to the waiting truck, she had to lead the way to her new home.

"Ready to go?" The truck asked and revved his engine.

"As ready as I can be!" Agneta said, looking back one last time, before starting the long journey back to Fluke. To her new life. She smiled, it had been hard to be away from him these months. It felt good to finally be on her way back. In a few days she would be in his tires again.

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 26:

Fluke placed the box on the table and rubbed some dirt off it with his tire.

"Ok… who wants the honor?" he asked, looking at the other two.

Sleipner quickly grabbed the box with both tires, putting the key into the lock and turned it carefully. The click from the lock sounded extremely loud in the quiet room as everyone was holding their breath.

"Hurry up, damnit!" Voltz nudged the younger Hiace.

Sleipner opened the lid and took out a small leather-pouch. He fumbled a bit with the knot, but managed to open it. Then he emptied it on the table. A old piece of paper fell out, soon to be buried by hundreds of old coins.

"Money…?" Fluke grabbed a coin, studying it.

"I don't think we can use them in a regular shop… these have been out of circulation for a loooong time." Voltz mumbled turning a coin around. "These are spesiedaler. A currency they used in the 1800's."

"There are quite a lot of them… you think they are worth anything?" Sleipner wondered.

"Of course they are… they are very old. A museum would pay a lot to get these."

Fluke took out a crumbling piece of paper, trying to read it. But it was written in old-fashioned Norwegian, so he gave up. His dyslexia gave him enough trouble with modern Norwegian. He gave it too Voltz. The L200 held it carefully while reading.

He looked up when he was done. "Guys… we should give it all to the police. This is stolen…."

"Stolen? But it must have been over 100 years ago…" Sleipner protested.

"Yes, but it's still stolen. Even if the case has been closed, I bet there is a great reward for this." Voltz put the paper back in the box. "This is from the biggest bank-robbery in Norwegian bank-history. Not even the NOKAS-robbers got away with this much money if you calculate it with todays currencies…"

Fluke and Sleipner stared wide-eyed at him.

"Guys… you have no idea what we have found…."

Voltz collected all the coins into a huge pile on the table. He took a deep breath, laughing low like he couldn't believe what he had in front of him.

"This…. Is the lost treasure of Ole Høiland, the Norwegian master-thief! People have been searching for this for over 100 years!"

Fahrenheit stood outside the glassdoor, watching them. He couldn't see what they were doing, but he burned with jealousy and bitterness. They seemed to have a great time together those three. He gritted his teeth as he saw Voltz nudging Sleipner friendly.

"What does that fat, ugly, gay Hiace have that I don't?!" he hissed.

He wanted to be a part of the gang at work, but so far all he had managed was to get them to dislike him. His pranks weren't really helping to gain their respect and friendship, but he just couldn't stop. It was too fun to see their reactions.

It had been ok as long as the click only had two cars in it; Fluke and Voltz. But now that gay, disgusting youngster had managed to worm his way into the click… as position he, himself wanted badly.

Fahrenheit hissed, glaring hateful at Sleipner as the trio collected something from the table and drove towards the door. Voltz and Fluke headed for the gym, but Sleipner was driving straight for the glassdoor. He quickly hid himself around the corner, waiting for the Hiace to drive down the ramp from the door.

"This time, you won't get away, damn freak!" Fahrenheit rounded the corner and threw himself onto Sleipner's massive body, causing them both to roll across the backyard. The Hiace screamed in surprise and fear, trying desperate to fight him off, but Fahrenheit was prepared for that and dodged all his attacks.

"Let me go, Fahrenheit! Please!" Sleipner whimpered as the Navara managed to pin him down.

"Oh Please, Fahrenheit! Let me go!" Fahrenheit replied, imitating his voice, making it sound more squeaky than it really was. "Forget it! Abnormalities like you don't deserve to live! I'm doing nature a favor by erasing it's own failures."

Sleipner shivered by his hateful voice. He had an idea of what the Nissan was talking about, but still he just had to ask. "What do you mean…?"

Fahrenheit didn't get the chance to answer, before he was thrown across the backyard again, with a furious L200 over him. Sleipner sat up, shaking his hood and watching the fight that was taking place right before his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch him again?!" Voltz growled as he pinned Fahrenheit down, rubbing his front into the gravel.

Fahrenheit snorted, trying to catch his breath properly, getting a lot of dust into his mouth. "You want him all alone, huh? I didn't know you were gay too."

His front was lifted up a little, before it was slammed into the ground again, getting a heavy, rugged tire on his hood again, more rough this time.

"What did you call me?" the white Mitsubishi roared as he repeated the procedure again.

"Nothing!" Fahrenheit whimpered, not wanting another repeat of the painful treatment. Instead he slowly reached for Voltz back tire, grabbing it and pulling it by full strength, causing the tall L200 to fall over. Quickly he threw himself over Voltz trying to pin him down while dodging the hits the L200 was throwing at him.

"Guys… please stop…" Sleipner tried to meddle, but none of them seemed to listen as the rolled around in the gravel.

Voltz spitted blood after a straight hit from Fahrenheit, right in his mouth. He pushed his tongue against his teeth, but none of them seemed to be loose, so he had probably just bit his cheek or tongue in the fight. Then he felt a intense pain in his front tire. Fahrenheit was biting him.

"Ouch! Damn you!" Voltz roared and pinned the Navara down on the ground, this time bending his axle so he couldn't move without breaking it. Fahrenheit growled under him, knowing he had to give up.

Then Voltz felt something against his undercarriage, not able to understand what it was at first. Then he jumped away like Fahrenheit had some kind of disease.

"What the hell?! You're getting a boner from this?!" the L200 yelled in disbelief.

Fahrenheit blushed red, quickly rolling over to hide his erected shame, feeling total humiliation.

Voltz felt sick, he had to turn away a bit. "You're sicker than I thought!"

"Don't tell anyone! Please!"

Voltz glared at him, the Navara was staring back with tears in his eyes. The sight only filled him with disgust.

"I beg you, Voltz! I can't help it… I get turned on by violence…"

"Shut up! You're making me sick!"

"Please… don't tell anyone…" Fahrenheit whimpered.

"Why shouldn't I?! You think I owe you a favour?!"

"I… I promise never to touch Sleipner again…"

Voltz clenched his jaws, just staring hateful at the Navara. "You're pitiful!"

"Please…?"

"If you never touch Sleipner again." Voltz finally nodded.

"I promise!" Fahrenheit reached him a tire to seal the deal.

"I'm not touching that…" Voltz said, taking a quick glance at the tire reached out for him and turned his back to the Navara. "It's a deal."

Fahrenheit just laid on the ground, waiting for his erection to go down, as the two other cars drove through the gates, heading for the streets. He grinned as they disappeared around the next corner.

"You know, Voltz De La Cruz… there are ways to get rid of a person without touching him…"

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 27:

Voltz and Sleipner sat in Voltz' apartment, waiting for Fluke to come, so they could go deliver the stolen money to the police. Fluke was just going to welcome Agneta home, before joining them.

None of them were saying anything. Voltz had cleaned himself after the fight and was now sitting by the table, rolling one of the old coins back and forth.

"Thanks for saving me. Again." Sleipner broke the silence.

"It's the least I could do, Sleipner." The L200 muttered, not looking up from the table.

"But… you don't owe me anything. I haven't done anything for you to deserve your help." Sleipner protested.

"Man… you've helped me more than you can ever imagine." Voltz now looked up, meeting Sleipner's stare. His eyes had the same empty, neutral look as always, but Sleipner could sense the emotion behind his words. "Listening to my story… it helped me release a lot of built up feelings and rage. If I hadn't told the story to you, I would probably have snapped one day… and I can't even imagine what I could have done then."

Voltz put his tire over Sleipner's. "It really helped to tell it to someone… Thanks, Sleipner."

Sleipner swallowed hard, his pistons were pounding like crazy. All of his senses were set on the warm tire holding his tire, no matter how much he tried to push the feelings away. His mouth felt dry, but he swallowed again.

"You're welcome…" he managed to whisper, looking down at the table again.

Inside him, there was chaos, though he knew what was going on. He had felt like this many times before, but this time it was different. This time he couldn't show his feelings, because Voltz probably didn't feel the same. He felt tears prickling his windshield. Voltz were straight… there was no way… Sleipner swallowed for the third time, trying his best to act normal. Everything in him knew that Voltz must never get to know about his feelings. Never.

Sleipner pulled his tire away, grabbing the old coin to get his mind away from the Mitsubishi. "So… this is stolen… who is this guy you talked about, this master thief?"

Voltz leaned back, searching his mind for the information he learned in school. "He's a legend… though I think maybe the spoken stories about him are more glamorous than the real story. People love it when someone stands out of the crowd and manage to fool the authorities. Ole Høiland was caught many times, but managed to escape in spectacular ways."

"Mmm…" Sleipner was caught in the story now; he flipped the coin, amazed by the thought that this coin was once touched by this famous thief over hundred years ago.

"In 1835 he broke into Norges Bank in a rather creative manner. He had been spying at it for weeks to find out about the guards routines, and he even memorized how the key to the vault looked like. Then he made a copy of it, bribed the guards with 500 specie dales so they would look another way, and broke in to the bank in the week between Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve. He needed several tries to get into the vault, and he made sure to lock the doors properly after himself, so nobody would notice that he had been there."

"Wow…" Sleipner could totally imagine how the thief snuck his way into the bank.

"He got problems by opening the last door, so he had to go home and fix his lockpick a few times before he succeeded. He finally broke in and got away with 64100 specie dales. He locked the doors so it would take time before anyone noticed the crime and went home. He didn't trust his landlord, so he hid parts of the treasure on many places and roamed the roads for a while before he seeked shelter at a family in Lier, where he was arrested the 21st of January 1836." Voltz glanced at the coin. "Most of the stolen money was found, but still there are 18401, 5 specie dales missing… and well… here we have some of them. I doubt these are all of them, but it's a decent amount."

"This is so cool! It's almost like a fairytale… and we're playing the main roles!" Sleipner smiled, burying his tire in the bag of specie dales. It was a fortune in the bag, a fortune that had been missing for ages. It was unbelievable that it had been buried in a flowerbed for all this time. And nobody had noticed!

Agneta was standing on the beach, were she had told Fluke she would be waiting for him. Her pistons were rushing, eager to meet him again.

The fresh, cool wind from the sea felt like a friendly stroke against her body. She closed her eyes against the sun. It was warm, even though it was still early spring. She had been feeling nauseas for a few months now, but right now the feeling was gone. Maybe it was just because she had been missing Fluke so much.

She turned around as she heard a deep, rumbling diesel engine behind her. Her pistons skipped a beat as the smiling, white Hilux came towards her. She speeded towards him, throwing herself into his embrace.

"Fluke!" she whined while laughing as he lifted her up from the ground in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Agneta." He replied, receiving a kiss from her. "I have so much to tell you."

"Later…" she whispered seductively and stroked him along his sides. "I have found a secluded spot where we can be alone…"

Fluke laughed low. "You're not wasting the time, huh? We've been reunited for 5 seconds… and already you're planning how to get me laid!"

Agneta grinned and gave him a french kiss. "Can you blame me? It's been months…!"

"It only takes 3 minutes to drive home… where we can lock the door."

"I can't wait that long! I'll die before we get halfway!"

"I better save your life then…" Fluke laughed and lifted her up, carrying her in the direction she pointed out for him.

Hidden by big rocks and bushes, he laid her carefully down in the sand, stroking her affectionate over her undercarriage. She shivered of lust, trying to pull him closer. He snickered and kissed one of her nipples.

"Don't torture me! Come!" she flung her rear tires around him, pulling him towards herself, causing him to almost fall over her. He held himself up with his front tires, to avoid crushing her.

"Come!" she begged, while stroking him lovingly.

Fluke wasn't able to resist anymore, he aimed for her opening and entered, getting a loud moan from her as a reward. She clung to him, moving desperate with him to reach her climax.

It didn't take long, they both was laying in the sand looking at the clouds while enjoying the afterglow. Agneta snuggled close to him, sighing happily. He had told her everything about the treasure he, Voltz and Sleipner had found.

"So you guys are going to the police today?" she whispered.

"Mmm… they are waiting for me at Voltz' place. I just wanted to see you first." He smiled leaning a bit against her.

"Then go." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the hood. "Tell me everything when you're back tonight. This is so amazing. You guys have found a treasure people have been searching for… for over hundred years! Go, Fluke! Go deliver it to the police!" She nudged him to get him to stand up.

Fluke smiled to the little Civic, who were so eager to get him going. He searched in his console until he found the key to his house.

"Here… this is yours now. I made you a copy." He gave it to her with a careful kiss on her lips. "Welcome home, Agneta."

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 28:

Fluke took a deep breath as they got out of the main doors of the police station. The media had also been there to cover the story, the whole country probably knew them by now. The story had gotten quite a lot of attention, and it felt good to finally step out of the limelight. It was probably not the last interviews they had to give.

The case was closed a long time ago, but the coins had historical value. A museum had given them a decent price for them, on top of that the bank had given them a reward even though the money was worthless to them now. The reward was enough for the three cars to quit their jobs. But none of the three would do that.

"Wow… it will be great to get home and just be myself again…" Sleipner mumbled as the doors shut behind them.

"I agree… I don't like all this attention…" Voltz muttered.

"What do you guys plan on doing with your parts of the reward?" the young Hiace wondered.

"I will put them in the bank to save up for my kid's future." Voltz said, suddenly smiling by the thought of becoming a father. It wasn't long until Titania was due. Time had gone so fast.

"I think I will put most of it in the bank too, but I will use some of it to fix my house… and…" Fluke smiled and glanced at them. "I plan on proposing to Agneta."

"Hey, man! Congrats!" the two others nudged him with a smile.

Voltz and Fluke turned to Sleipner. "And you? What are you going to do with it?"

Sleipner grinned. "I'm going to buy myself a place to live. A house or a apartment… I don't know yet, I will take good time to look around and find the perfect place."

"Sounds great!" Fluke said as they crossed the street. "You're always welcome to live at the HQ, but I understand why you want your own place. The storage room isn't a very cozy home…"

"I almost can't wait! I've always wanted my own home… I've been saving up money for years, and now I suddenly can afford it over night!"

"I bet Titania can help you pick some nice curtains and stuff like that too. She's good at decorating." Fluke said.

"Mmm… that would be nice." Sleipner looked down, just throwing a quick glance at Voltz. It was painful to be reminded that he was taken by Fluke's sister. "If Voltz allow me to borrow her…" he grinned, attempting to sound merry.

"Sure! Everything you say, Sleipner!" Voltz replied with one of his rare smiles. A smile that made Sleipners pistons skip a beat.

Sleipner looked down. _No, Voltz… you can't give me everything I want…_ he thought, but didn't even dare to think of saying it loud. He could only hope the feelings he kindled for the Mitsubishi would fade soon. It was often like that, he easily fell in love. But usually it was in someone who had the same feelings for him.

"Come on, guys!" Fluke nudged them both. "Let's go celebrate this with a beer! It's on me."

One month later:

Titania stroked the big bulge on her side, just standing and enjoying the fresh air for a while. It wouldn't be long until she had to stop working now, so she enjoyed being active as long as possible. After the baby was born she wouldn't be able to work for a long time. It would need her all day and night.

She drove over to the trash containers, throwing the garbage she was carrying and then headed back inside. She waved to Sleipner who were working on a lamppost outside the school. This project was rather big, they were many working here to get it done as fast as possible. Her, Sleipner, Fluke, Voltz and Tengai. Maybe they even needed to call Fahrenheit and Maximo later on if they saw that they wouldn't be able to make it until the deadline.

Quickly she drove upstairs to steal a kiss from Voltz before she had to go back to the power room in the basement. Fluke, Tengai, Sleipner and she was going to pull a large cable soon, starting as soon as Sleipner were done with the lamppost.

Voltz put the tools down and drove towards her as she came driving up the ramp. She had to stop and take a breather as she reached the top, she got tired easily now. It would be a release to get rid of the big belly.

"Hi, Tani. You ok?" he said and looked down at her side. "Don't work too hard, ok?"

She smiled to him, stroking his bumper affectionate. "Don't worry, Voltie. My brother is guarding me like a lion, he almost refuse to let me lift a screwdriver."

"Good…"

"I just came here to steal a kiss… so…"

She put a tire on each side of his face and kissed him deeply. Then she broke away and drove back down to the others waiting in the basement. Voltz smiled as he picked up his work again. It finally seemed like she had decided to stay with him, not run from one guy to the other. She seemed more mature and calm now. Maybe it was because she was going to be a mother soon.

"There you are." Fluke said as she came back to the long hallway outside the power room. He and the other two had managed to get the huge cable drum on to the stand, so it would be steady while they pulled it.

"Here I am, ready to work!" she beamed and found her place right inside the power room together with Tengai.

Sleipner and Fluke started to pull the cable down the hallway, putting it through the hole in the wall, so Titania and Tengai could grab it and pull it inside.

At the last pull she felt a sudden sting in her belly and moaned in pain.

"Titania? You ok?" Tengai said, sounding worried.

She was about to say it was fine, when it felt like she peed on herself, something hot and wet ran from her undercarriage and made a puddle on the cold concrete floor. Then the intense pain came back, making her unable to stand.

"Fluke!" she heard Tengai yell, but it was like it was far away.

She writhed in pain and howled, grabbing the cable they had been pulling and bit it. It felt a bit better then. "Help…"

"Fluke!" Tengai screamed and tried desperate to help her up again, but she was too heavy.

The roar of Fluke's engine racing down the hallway reached her, but another contraction took her, making her scream her lungs out.

"Fluke… something is wrong… help us!" Tengai talked fast and panicked.

"Sleipner! Go get Voltz, he has medical experience! Then call an ambulance!" Fluke yelled to the Hiace he had left behind. "Tell them… she's in labor! The water has broken and they have to hurry!"

To be continued….


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

**Alternating current**

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 29:

"Voltz!" Sleipner had panic in his voice as he drove up the ramps to the second floor. "VOOOLTZ!"

Voltz dropped his tools and came towards him, wondering why the young Hiace seemed so worked up. Sleipner was standing on top of the ramp, trying to catch his breath.

"Voltz…. You have to come to the power room… it's… Titania…" he panted, before he was finished the L200 was halfway down the ramp.

Sleipner turned and followed. He had never seen Voltz drive that fast before. He flipped out his cellphone to call for an ambulance.

Voltz stumbled through the door to the hallway in the basement, he heard her screams already before he went through the double doors. He rushed to the power room.

"Thank God… you're here… it's the baby…"Fluke looked up at him, but didn't move as Titania was clinging to his tire, squeezing it when the pain got to intense. Tengai sat in a corner, holding a flashlight so they would see what they were doing, he looked totally freaked out by all the blood and screaming.

"Voltie…" Titania whimpered and stared at him with tearful eyes, before another wave of pain made her scream.

"I'm here now, Tani… I'm not leaving you." He said and stroked her roof, while looking around in the room. Fluke's toolbox stood in the corner, he searched it until he found a rubber insulation mat. He put it on the floor under Titania so she didn't have to lay straight on the cold concrete floor.

"Tengai, I need your help." He turned to the shivering skyline. "Go get hot water, and towels if possible. I think you can find some in the schools kitchen. And boil a knife… I need it to be sterile."

Tengai nodded and rushed to the exit.

Titania howled and squeezed Fluke's tire so hard, he moaned. Fluke didn't look so tough either, Voltz had never thought a white car could look pale, but Fluke really was pale.

Voltz knew he had to switch to paramedic-mode, block out everything, not feel, not think, just do what was needed. He had to block out the fact that it was the love of his life that was writhing in pain on the floor, or else he would be paralyzed. He leaned down to take a look at her opening, and was shocked to see a small grille peeking out already. A silver Toyota-emblem blinked in the dim light in the room.

"I already see the front. This little critter is in a hurry!" he said, smiling to Titania to calm her down.

"Here is water and towels and stuff and… " Tengai came in the door with a huge casserole with hot water and some towels.

"Thanks. Hold this. I need light." Voltz gave him the flashlight again. Tengai sat down in the corner, aiming the light towards Titania, while looking away.

Titania howled and pressed as hard as she could, cursing worse than a sailor.

Voltz kept an eye on the little baby-car that was on its way out. The front was almost out now, the little mouth opened and let out a thin, loud squeal.

The sound made Tengai freak out totally. "Make it stop! Please make it shut up!"

"I BET YOU WOULD SCREAM TOO IF YOU WERE STUCK HALFWAY INSIDE A VAGINA!" Titania yelled with rage in her voice.

Tengai turned away, but shut up. Instead he covered his ears with his tires and squeezing his eyes shut.

Voltz grabbed the small body carefully, pulling it lightly to help the tiny car out. Titania pressed once more, and then the little one was in Voltz tires. Quickly he cut the string with the knife Tengai had brought him, wet a towel and cleaned the baby.

Fluke leaned forward. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl… a spitting image of her uncle." Voltz smiled and wrapped the little one in a clean towel. Then he looked back at Titania as she once again started screaming, surprised to see another front on its way out of her. "And she is not alone…"

He gave the little girl to Fluke and placed himself in position again, ready to catch another baby.

Fluke looked down at the little wonder in his tires. It was a white hilux, and Voltz was right, she looked totally like him. Then the little one looked up at him with a light green stare. "She might look like me, but she has her father's eyes!" he chuckled, tickling the tiny car under her bumper. The baby tried to bite him, but as she didn't have any teeth it didn't hurt much. Fluke laughed. "And her father's temper…"

Another weak squeal filled the air as Voltz turned to him with another baby girl in his tires, quickly washing her and wrapping her in a towel. Then he gave her to Fluke and started cleaning up all the blood and liquid.

Titania leaned back and breathed out. It was over! She smiled and allowed herself to relax as Voltz cleaned her. She moved her stare to her brother, taking a look at the babies he held so carefully.

Now also Tengai dared to look over to them. "Is it over?"

He drove over to Fluke and looked down at the girls. The firstborn were busy trying to bite her uncle, but the second one looked up at Tengai with deep brown eyes. It was a small L200, like her father.

"Wow… you can't talk yourself away from that one, Voltz!" Tengai blurted out.

A sound in the hallway told them that Sleipner was on his way back together with an ambulance. Tengai recognized the ambulance as 611.

"I was too late, I see…" 611 smiled as she peeked into the power room. She rolled over to check on Titania, but could only turn to the fresh father who was now just standing in the middle of the room, looking totally exhausted. "Good job, De La Cruz." She smiled. "You ok? You look tired…"

Voltz just nodded, then he laid down beside Titania, resting against her side with closed eyes. Titania stroked him over his roof with a smile.

"It have taken its toll on him… both mentally and physically. Let him rest." 611 turned her attention back to the mother and babies. "Everything looks fine, Ms Thorn. Your boyfriend has done everything from the book. You've got two beautiful daughters! I will take you to the hospital, but I don't think it's really necessary."

Titania smiled as she reached her tires to Fluke to hold her babies. She hugged them affectionate as he placed them in her tires. "The greeneyed one is going to be named Galvani. The other one is Faraday. They need names related to electricity… considering the place they were borned."

611 nodded with a smile. This was one of the moments she enjoyed being an ambulance. When she was witnessing new life being born.

The other electricians left the room, leaving the ambulance alone with the little family, all of them smiling by the thought of the miracle they just had witnessed in the basement of a closed school.

To be continued….


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

Alternating current

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 31:

Some months later:

Agneta was sitting alone in Fluke's office. She had come to visit him at work, but unfortunately he was not in. Probably off to look at a job with a new costumer or look after his boys, or something. She decided to wait for him, she had logged on his computer and was reading news on the internet. His password hadn't been too hard to guess… she giggled; the number on her license-plate.

She sighed as she felt the strange feeling in her stomach again, like gas, only much worse. She moaned as it released and everything went back to normal again. Maybe she should go see a doctor, because this was really annoying. It had been going on for a month now. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought she was about to give birth.

She swirled around as she heard someone behind her, hoping it was Fluke. She slumped low as she saw a towering Mitsubishi L200 standing in the door.

"Oh… it's you…" her voice dripping with disappointment, even though she didn't mean to sound like that. She didn't have anything against him, she just missed Fluke.

"Same to you…" Voltz replied with bitter sarcasm. "Do you know where Fluke is?"

"If I knew… I wouldn't be sitting here." She rolled her eyes. There was something about this car who brought forth the worst in her, but at the same time he also sparked her interest. There was something about his frosty personality that drawed her to him like a magnet, wanting to touch his icy, white paint… and check if his kisses were as cold as his voice. She quickly turned to the computerscreen again, hoping he would leave. "I'm not interested in you…NOT interested!" she said to herself, suddenly realizing she had said it out loud.

"Uhh… pardon?" Voltz frowned, of course not knowing what she was talking about. She blushed violently, happy that he didn't know what she just had thought about him.

"N…no…nothing! I was just talking to myself." She muttered, gluing her stare to the floor.

"Mmm… I recon you get the answers you want then." Voltz grinned and to her horror, he sat down right inside the door. "Mind if I wait for Fluke here?"

Agneta had no idea what to answer. It would be rude to say no, but at the same time she felt like she was in great danger. She knew very well there was no reason for it. He was with Titania, Fluke's little sister… and even being a father!

Maybe it's just myself I am afraid of…. She thought with her eyes still on the L200.

"… well?" he motioned with his tires, awaiting her answer.

"Huh?" she looked confused at him.

"Can I wait for Fluke here?" he repeated, while standing up again. "Or I could go to the lunchroom… maybe best… you seem uncomfortable with me."

"No! It's… fine… you're ok… I just… umm… I don't know…" she babbled, receiving a weird look from Voltz.

"Riiiight… I think I should go…" he was already halfway outside the door, as the little Honda Civic threw herself over him, pressing her lips to his. He froze for a moment, eyes wide. Then he wasn't able to stop himself from replying to the kiss. Her lips felt soft to his, she clinged to him, moaning as she slipped him her tongue into his mouth, leading them both into a more intense kiss.

Then they broke away, both shocked by their own behavior. Agneta's hood was burning from her blush, her eyes didn't know where to rest. Voltz eyes on the other hand was nailed to her face, trying to figure out why he had replied to her kiss.

"This is…" Agneta started.

"…totally wrong." He continued, still feeling her kiss burning on his lips. One part of him wanted to flee… home to Titania and his daughters. The other part wanted to explore this car in front of him more. See how far she would go. He cursed inside; he hadn't gotten totally rid of the womanizer in himself, even though he had sworn never to betray a girl again. And not to mention Fluke was his bestfriend! This was wrong on so many levels!

Agneta finally met his stare. She was also confused, she had no feelings for this guy… at all! Yet, her body was crawing him! She blushed as she realized her opening was lubricating, getting ready for more. How embarrassing!

His kiss was still on her lips. She touched them with her tire, as if she had to feel if they still were there. "Your lips weren't cold…"

"What?"

She blushed as she found out that she had said her thoughts out loud again.

"I… always thought you had a frosty personality… and wondered how it would be to kiss you… if your kissed were icy."

Then he laughed. Loud and heartfelt. She stared amazed as she saw the cold, rockhard stoneface crack open to show the car behind it. A living, warm car. For a second she was able to see the car Titania probably was the only one to see. The car Fluke's little sister had fallen for. She couldn't help but smile, it felt like a sacred moment.

"Is that so?" he still smiled, even though the moment of laughing was over, and his face had turned back to normal. "You have no idea how fiery I can be, little bug!"

Agneta didn't realize her mouth was open before she whispered. "I would love to know…"

"Excuse me?" Voltz raised an eyebrow, not sure if he had heard her right. He didn't dare to move as his body had already reacted to her suggestive behavior, he was afraid she would find out.

She moved closer as her tongue wet her lips, she looked hungry, which only sparked his interest more. He wasn't able to keep himself from pulling her into a deep, intense kiss, even though his conscience was screaming protests inside him. He breathed heavy as he once again tried his best to resist his own needs. "We shouldn't… think of Fluke…"

For one moment, she looked like she was about to run out of the door, but then she got the hunger back on her face. "I know… I will regret so bad… but then again… what he don't know, doesn't harm him." 

Voltz tried hard to summon the picture of Titania before his inner eye, but failed badly. The argue they had earlier this day was still making it hard to bring forth the good feelings he had for her. It wasn't enough to stop him. All his mind was set on was this little Civic in front of him, which now had started to caress his body.

Forgive me, Titania… he thought as his mind drifted away in a wave of lust. Without thinking, he bit Agenta's sidemirror carefully. His signature move in the sexual act.

"Oh my God…" Agneta shuddered in pleasure as she felt his teeth carefully embrace her mirror, his warm breath making it foggy, the deep voice making it vibrate lightly. It was sensual and forbidden. So delightfully forbidden. The fact that anyone could run in on them any time, made her excitement even stronger. She turned her back to him, not wanting to wait any longer. She lifted her rear towards him, making access to her opening easier. A desperate feeling started to rise in her. She needed him now. Right now.

"Please…" she begged, whimpering in lust as she felt him mounting her, slowly entering her. "More…" she cried. "Move!"

His low laughter told her he enjoyed seeing her beg… and to her horror, she realized he also enjoyed torturing her, not giving her what she wanted fully. He grinned, joyous of seeing her squirm in lust under him, desperately trying to make him move faster. It was hard to hold back, but his excitement grew by torturing her with slow movements. His movements were slow… almost painfully slow. She moaned, trying to grab him and pull him closer, trying to slap him to make him move faster, but in vain. He laughed low as he kept the extremely slow, but firm pace. She cursed as she started crying, realizing this was what he wanted… he was not going to give her what she wanted as long as she was showing him so clear what she wanted… Her climax built up, intensely with a delightful slow speed, like a bomb that wasn't allowed to explode… not yet. Tears rolled down her hood, not from pain, but from the unbearable pleasure.

"Voltz… please…" she sobbed and moaned at the same time. "I am so close… please… push me over the edge."

"What did you say?" With a sly grin, he stopped his movements. She almost yelled out loud, because she knew he did it only to tease her.

"Don't stop!" she whimpered, lifting her rear, pressing herself against him. With all her strength she squeezed his member inside her, releasing, tightening, releasing… milking him.

"If you don't stop, I will pull out of you.." he threatened with a suppressed moan.

Agneta laid down, crying desperate. "How are you able to possess such self-control?! What are you made of? Stone? Ice?"

Voltz laughed as he pinned her down on the floor, he had her were he wanted her now. Begging, crying for more. She was well-lubricated, making it easy for him to slip into her and pulling out again. He was very close to releasing himself into her, but there was no way he was going to let her know. It was too delightful to see her lust that much after him.

He decided to show some mercy, and with a few well-calculated movements, she bit her own tire to suppress her moan as the orgasm washed over her like a wave. He felt her muscles tightening around his manhood, making it hard for himself to hold back.

A noise in the corridor outside caught his attention, he pulled out of her, quick as lightning. Then he typed in something on the computer, making a pornmovie appear on the screen, then he sat back in the chair beside the door, looking completely innocent and relaxed. Like nothing had happened just a few seconds ago.

As Fluke came through the door, freezing in surprise, taking in the sight, Agneta was sweaty and breathing heavy on the floor, while the L200 sat relaxed in the chair, motioning towards her and the computer with a annoyed movement. Fluke frowned at her.

"It's not what it looks!" she started. "I did nothing wr…"

"It's true… she was just sitting here… having a good time in front of your computer when I came in and surprised her." Voltz continued calm. "And then you came in."

"I did NOT…" Agneta glared at him, but then realized he was saving her from losing her boyfriend. She blushed. "Uhh… I… just stumbled upon this great movie… and I got carried away…" she continued the lie.

"Mmm…" Fluke didn't look like he believed her, but he drove in and locked the door. He looked confused and a bit suspicious at the same time. He looked over at Voltz, who didn't look like he has anything to do with Agneta's sweaty excitement at all, then back at the computer screen, feeling a tingling sensation in his undercarriage.

"So… you two were not watching it together…?" he asked, his voice neutral. None of them were able to hear if he was mad, or not. Both shook their hoods.

"I don't believe you…" Fluke said, leaning backwards in his office-chair. He looked at them with half-closed eyes.

Agneta swallowed hard. She had finally managed to pull herself together, now she backed until her rear touched the door. She knew Fluke's a

To be continued….


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

Alternating current

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 34:

Some months later.

Agneta was floating on a cloud of happiness these days. In just a few weeks, she and Fluke would be married. She smiled, life wasn't so bad after all. A glance to the side told her that Nikolai was following her closely. He was a bit cautious and never left his mommy for long. Not even when he was playing with Galvani and Faraday. The two twin-girls were far more social and outgoing than this little guy.

The two girls were also following her, but a little slower as there was so much to explore along the way. Agneta smiled. She loved them too, and soon she would be their aunt for real as she would marry their mother's brother. Her smile got a bit weaker by the thought of Titania. The older hilux sure wasn't very fond of her, though she had gotten a bit milder when she found out that Agneta was serious about her brother. She even allowed her to babysit the twins, but never for long. As if she didn't trust her enough. Agneta bit her lip, hoping she would get along better with Fluke's sister now that they became family.

Voltz met her by the entrance of the HQ, waiting to pick up the girls and take them home. With a loud squeal the kids, to her surprise including her own son, rushed towards the tall L200 and started clinging to him, like they hadn't seen him in years. Voltz smiled down at them, having this warmth in his eyes which he only had when he was with the kids.

"Seems like they've missed you." She giggled as she also approached the Mitsubishi.

"Pff… they only wants me to save them from you." he said, smiling to take the poison away from the words of what would have been a mean insult.

"Your insults don't sting anymore, Voltz." Agneta laughed. "Being a father hasn't been good for you. You're turning soft."

Voltz just shrugged and grinned to her. "Is that so bad?"

"Nah… I have to say I like you better this way." she smiled and picked up Nikolai which protested loudly by being separated from his playmates.

"Vani! Fay!" he tried to jump back down to the girls.

"Shhh…. We're going to daddy now. You can play with Galvani and Faraday tomorrow, I promise. Say bye now."

Nikolai waved his tires to them. Both girls waved back, but soon they were busy trying to break into their father's toolbox instead, which he had secured with a big padlock after one of the girls had managed to hurt themselves with a knife from the box.

Fluke rested his hood on the desk. He was finally done planning the next big project. They were soon done with a new school building downtown, only small finishing touches remained, along with some work in the main fuseboard. Sleipner was leading the project down there, and he did surprisingly good considering it was the first time he was leading a group of workers. Fluke smiled, he was sure Voltz and Maximo appreciated not having to lead every single project from now on.

He turned around as he heard someone by the door. A tiny, lightblue car peeked in, a little shy while sucking at a pacifier.

"Nikolai? You've come to visit daddy?" he smiled and lowered himself to encourage his son to come to him.

The little truck nodded and drove forwards, soon climbing on to his hood.

"Where have you hidden your mommy, shy-guy?" Fluke giggled. Nikolai pointed to the door, which was pushed up carefully revealing Agneta. She drove in and shut it behind her.

"Never far away." She blinked to them both. "You ready to go home, yet?" she asked and looked at the piles of paper.

"Yeah, I have some left, but not much. I can do it tomorrow." Fluke kissed her on the hood.

"I've made dinner…" she blushed. "Maximo gave me some of his wife's recipes, and I decided to try them."

"Sounds great to me." Fluke placed Nikolai safely in his back, took Agneta's tire and drove out.

Not long after, his cellphone rang, showing Sleipner's number in the display.

"Hello, Sleipner!"

"Hi, Fluke. Could you come down here tomorrow? We need your opinion on something."

"Sure, Sleipner! I was planning to come visit anyway. I want to make my tires dirty and help you guys out a bit… the office is choking me! See you tomorrow then."

"Great! Thanks!" Sleipner sounded relieved.

He hung up and smiled to his little family, looking forward to spend the evening with them.

To be continued….


	32. Chapter 32

**Alternating Current Chapter 32 **

by *LittleRedToyota, Jan 12, 2012, 2:35:02 PM

Literature / Prose / Fiction / General Fiction / Short Stories

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

Alternating current

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 32:

Titania found it a bit hard to meet her brother after she had ran in on the threesome in his office, but she had promised herself and Voltz not to let this get in the way of their relationship. And Fluke was her brother after all… and her boss. She would have to talk to him sooner or later.  
"Bro, I…" she stuttered as she drove carefully into his office the next day. Suddenly she didn't know what to say. He turned to her, but didn't look at her. He was probably embarrassed too.  
"Sis… I'm so sorry… I don't know why it happened…" he shook his hood with his stare nailed to the floor. He cleared his throat. "How are you and Voltz…?"  
"We're fine. We have talked about it and… we're fine." She said, not wanting to go into details. "We're still together, if that was what you wanted to know…"  
"I'm glad… I was afraid I had ruined everything…"  
"It's not entirely your fault. It takes two to tango, brother… or three.." she said with a little grin. "I was going to suggest that we never talk about this again… and try to forget about it. But if it ever happens again… I will never see any of you in my life again! Ever!"  
"Deal!" Fluke looked up, reaching a tire towards her.  
"Deal, but don't be such a jerk…" she said as she pushed his tire aside and pulled him out of his chair, hugging him. "Siblings hug, not shake tires!"

*

Fahrenheit was standing outside the buildingsite, having a morning cigarette. He stared up at the treetops, while blowing smoke rings.  
"It will be perfect…" he mumbled to himself. "It will look totally like an accident. I will of course be devastated when I find out that Sleipner was down there… nobody will even know who did it…"  
He laughed as he crushed the cigarette under his tire and went back inside. He smiled to Sleipner as they passed each other in the big hall. Sleipner frowned, wondering why the Navarra suddenly was friendly to him. Then he shrugged and went back to work.  
Fahrenheit turned and look after him with a grin.  
"Soon, Sleipner…. Not today… maybe not tomorrow… But one day… When you least expect it…" he hissed to himself.

*

A few weeks later.  
Agneta drove to Fluke's office again, blushing by the memory of what had happened there only a few weeks earlier. She nodded to Voltz who was sitting in the lunchroom, working with some papers. He nodded back, but turned his attention back to the papers without saying anything. She continued down the hallway and knocked on Fluke's door. Nobody answered, she opened the door and peeked in. The room was empty. She shrugged and turned to go back, she had only wanted to say hi anyway. Halfway through the lunchroom she felt the familiar stomachpain again, the ones she had been suffering for some months already, but this time it was worse than ever. She cried out in pain.  
"Agneta? What's wrong?"  
She wasn't able to recognize his voice for a moment, but then she turned towards the L200 in the corner. She was about to answer when she felt herself leaking. She looked down and saw a pool of water form on the floor under her. A terrified gasp escaped her. What was this?  
She looked at Voltz with panic in her eyes. Why hadn't she gone to the doctor… there was something terribly wrong!  
"Help me…" she whimpered as he stood up and hurried towards her. "I think I'm sick… I've had stomach pain for a long time, but didn't go to the doctor because I was afraid and…"  
The words rolled out of her like beans from a bag, she was scared to death. Voltz lifted her up and placed her on the table, laying on her roof. She allowed him to do it, she knew he had a past as a paramedic, he was going to examine her.  
"You're… giving birth, Agneta…" he said, a little surprised. "How long have you been pregnant?"  
Agneta froze. "No! I am not pregnant… I… No, that's not possible! I've had my periods and… I haven't gotten bigger… I am NOT pregnant, Voltz! Quit the jokes and help me!"  
"I'm not joking, Agneta. Your opening has already started to expand, this little one is in a hurry!" he rubbed his windshield, not wanting to deliver babies again. He quickly dialed the emergency number and ordered an ambulance.  
Agneta cried now, the pain was intense. "I am not ready to become a mother! I don't want this! And Fluke… what if he don't want babies!"  
Voltz almost laughed. "Girl… I don't think I know anyone who is more ready to become a father than him! You've seen him together with my girls, haven't you? He'll be a perfect dad!"  
Agneta bit her tire as another shockwave of pain struck her. "But I am not ready for this! We haven't even talked about having children yet! Make it go away! I don't want it!"  
"Then you should have used protection…" Voltz replied in a dry tune.  
"I hate you! I frigging hate you!" she grabbed him and hissed into his face having a insane look in her eyes. "I have been taking birthcontrol pills all the time!" she froze and let go of him. "Except… the first time… Oh god… NO! The first time Fluke and I… It's 9 months ago… I am an idiot, Voltz!"  
Voltz just nodded as he went over to the door to open for the ambulance, he had heard the sirens outside. 611 entered the room, greeting him before going over to the little Civic.  
The L200 silently left the room, not wanting to be a part of this. Agneta looked at 611 desperate. "I don't want this!"  
"You have no choice, dear." 611 said calm as she opened her equipmentbag. "Is the father on his way here?"  
"No… he don't know about this." Agneta sobbed.  
"I'll ask Mr. De La Cruz to call him then. I recon you want him to be here."  
"No!" Agneta was surprised by the intensity in her voice. "I mean… he don't even know I am pregnant…"  
If 611 were surprised, she didn't show it at all. "And when do you plan on telling him? Now would be a good time…." She said dry as wood.  
"I am NOT having this baby! I am not going to tell him at all."  
"There are surveillance cameras here, Agneta… people in this building knows what's going on right now. And you have no guarantee that they will not tell him… as far as I know Fluke, he has always wanted to be a father. If he gets to know that you adopted away his child, you will lose him. Of that I'm sure!" 611 didn't bother sugarcoat her opinion.  
Agneta became silent, trying to digest what the ambulance just had said. She didn't want to lose Fluke for all in the world… and maybe she wasn't ready to be a parent yet, but Fluke was. And she loved babies and wanted to have her own in the future… why not now?  
Her thoughts wandered off to her own childhood. She had never known her parents, she grew up in a fosterhome. Her adoptive parents had been the best parents she could think of, giving her a good childhood after all. But her whole life she had been wondering what was so wrong about her, it made her real mother give her away. Did she want her own child to suffer the same?  
A tear dripped on the floor as she took 611's tire. Her voice was steady and firm when she replied.  
"Call him."

To be continued….


	33. Chapter 33

**Alternating Current Chapter 33 **

by *LittleRedToyota, Jan 29, 2012, 6:29:43 AM

Literature / Prose / Fiction / General Fiction / Short Stories

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

Alternating current

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 33:

Thousands of thoughts ran through Fluke's mind as he returned to the office in a hurry after getting a call from Voltz. Shocked… confused… scared to death… bit with a tiny, growing feeling of excitement over the surprising news. He hadn't allowed the last feeling to expand fully yet, as he was still in shock from the surprise of being told he was going to be a father… not in a few months… but right now! He wasn't prepared for it, but it didn't freak him out. He had always wanted kids if he met the right woman, and even though everything had happened fast with him and Agneta, the thought of having kids with her wasn't totally off.  
He met Voltz right outside the entrance. The Mitsubishi looked relieved, he had probably been afraid he had to help deliver the babies.  
"Thanks for calling me, Voltz." Fluke said as he rushed past him and proceeded to the lunchroom. Some random guy was standing outside, probably to keep people out of there, he moved to the side as he saw Fluke coming.  
He opened the door, getting a scent of sweat, blood, oil, pain and panic in his face. Agneta's scream filled the air, while 611 was talking low and calming to her. He drove over, a bit unsteady as he hated to see someone he cared for be in pain and bleeding. He sat down next to her, grabbing her tire.  
"I'm here now, my love." He said and squeezed her tire lightly. 611 smiled to the couple as she found some clean towels.  
"Good to have you here, Mr. Thorn. This won't last much longer now." She said and cheered for Agneta to keep pressing. A small hood was already peeking out, and even though it was covered in blood and oil, it looked like it was light blue with black bumpers.  
Agneta pressed with a loud scream, squeezing Fluke's tire so hard he turned pale. When the contraction was over, she released it and leaned back, breathing heavy and trying to gather energy for the next. Fluke shook and massaged his tire to get rid of the numbness.  
"You're doing good, girl." 611 cheered. "Come on, keep pressing!"

*

Titania had also heard the news. Voltz had of course called her too, but she couldn't leave the girls to go down there. She smiled. She was going to become an aunt. Even if she didn't like Agneta one bit, she was happy on her brother's behalf. She knew so very well how jealous he was when she and Voltz got the twins, and how much he wanted kids of his own.  
She looked at the two tiny girls who for once were sleeping peacefully on a blanket on the floor, cuddled close together with their pacifiers in the small mouths. Now and then they sucked at them for a few seconds in their sleep. They were very different, both by appearance and by personality, but they were very attached to each other, and even if they wasn't always able to play peacefully and share their toys, they always ended up cuddling when they were going to sleep.  
"And soon you're going to get a playmate." Titania whispered to the two sleeping trucks on the floor. She leaned back and smiled, not getting enough looking at her babies. To her they were the most beautiful girls in the world.  
She heard the door being opened, Voltz came in. "Home already?" she asked.  
"Yeah… I was going to talk to Fluke and get another mission, but… you know… I don't think there will be more work done today." Voltz grinned and looked down at his daughters. His eyes always had this tender warmth in them when he looked at them. Titania never stopped being amazed by it. The rockhard L200 had turned softer by becoming a father.  
Voltz sat down beside her. "Strangely quiet here for once…" he snickered.  
Titania giggled. "Yes, it almost feels weird when they fall asleep. It's incredible how much noise those little critters can make." She leaned on him, snuggling.  
He put a tire around her and smiled.  
"So… how is everything going with Fluke and Agneta?" she asked.  
"Fine so far." Voltz replied. "Fluke promised to call us later."  
"Mmm…" Titania closed her eyes, leaning on him and enjoying the warmth from his embrace. She felt how tired she was, the kids sure took a lot of her energy. But she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep before she knew more about Fluke and Agneta's little one.

*

Fluke had no idea how long it had taken, but now he finally had his son in his tires. A tiny pick-up truck, a tiny mix of both parents, but mostly he looked like his father. He stroked a tire over the light blue paint, the baby looked up at him with dark eyes that had a color that was hard to describe. They were beautiful, a strange mix of his redish brown and Agneta's violet eyes. The black bumpers were definitely a feature from his father, but the headlights were his mother's.  
"I thought of a name…" Agneta whispered tired, happy it was all over. Now she could relax and gather her strength back. The intense pain was gone.  
Fluke looked at her, looking so happy her heart fluttered a bit by the sight. His smile was one of the things she loved most about him.  
"Nikolai… after your father." She continued with a weak smile, looking at the little boy in his tires.  
Fluke nodded and looked down at the quiet little guy again, he seemed to be a very calm baby. "That's a nice way to honor my father… I like it. Thanks, Agneta."  
611 came over, taking the baby for a few minutes to clean him. Agneta reached a tire out for Fluke, and he took it.  
"You'll be the best father in the world!" she smiled through tears. Now that it was all over, she couldn't believe that just a few hours ago she didn't even know she was pregnant. And that she even had asked 611 to take it away… tears stung her eyes by that thought now. Little Nikolai was going to grow up with a mother that loved him with all her heart. That was going to be her way of making it up to him, even though he was never going to know she had considered giving him away. It was going to be her secret until she died.  
They were soon going to the hospital. The birth had taken its toll on her, so she was going to rest at the hospital for a few days. She was sure enough not going to stay here in this lunchroom…  
611 came back with Nikolai and placed him in her tires.  
"This is so weird… this morning none of us knew I was pregnant. And now we're parents!" she smiled when she got her son back, hugging him close. "I'm never going to leave you, my son."

To be continued….


	34. Chapter 34

**Alternating Current Chapter 34 **

by *LittleRedToyota, Feb 5, 2012, 7:20:29 AM

Literature / Prose / Fiction / General Fiction / Short Stories

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

Alternating current

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 34:

Some months later.  
Agneta was floating on a cloud of happiness these days. In just a few weeks, she and Fluke would be married. She smiled, life wasn't so bad after all. A glance to the side told her that Nikolai was following her closely. He was a bit cautious and never left his mommy for long. Not even when he was playing with Galvani and Faraday. The two twin-girls were far more social and outgoing than this little guy.  
The two girls were also following her, but a little slower as there was so much to explore along the way. Agneta smiled. She loved them too, and soon she would be their aunt for real as she would marry their mother's brother. Her smile got a bit weaker by the thought of Titania. The older hilux sure wasn't very fond of her, though she had gotten a bit milder when she found out that Agneta was serious about her brother. She even allowed her to babysit the twins, but never for long. As if she didn't trust her enough. Agneta bit her lip, hoping she would get along better with Fluke's sister now that they became family.  
Voltz met her by the entrance of the HQ, waiting to pick up the girls and take them home. With a loud squeal the kids, to her surprise including her own son, rushed towards the tall L200 and started clinging to him, like they hadn't seen him in years. Voltz smiled down at them, having this warmth in his eyes which he only had when he was with the kids.  
"Seems like they've missed you." She giggled as she also approached the Mitsubishi.  
"Pff… they only wants me to save them from you." he said, smiling to take the poison away from the words of what would have been a mean insult.  
"Your insults don't sting anymore, Voltz." Agneta laughed. "Being a father hasn't been good for you. You're turning soft."  
Voltz just shrugged and grinned to her. "Is that so bad?"  
"Nah… I have to say I like you better this way." she smiled and picked up Nikolai which protested loudly by being separated from his playmates.  
"Vani! Fay!" he tried to jump back down to the girls.  
"Shhh…. We're going to daddy now. You can play with Galvani and Faraday tomorrow, I promise. Say bye now."  
Nikolai waved his tires to them. Both girls waved back, but soon they were busy trying to break into their father's toolbox instead, which he had secured with a big padlock after one of the girls had managed to hurt themselves with a knife from the box.

*

Fluke rested his hood on the desk. He was finally done planning the next big project. They were soon done with a new school building downtown, only small finishing touches remained, along with some work in the main fuseboard. Sleipner was leading the project down there, and he did surprisingly good considering it was the first time he was leading a group of workers. Fluke smiled, he was sure Voltz and Maximo appreciated not having to lead every single project from now on.  
He turned around as he heard someone by the door. A tiny, lightblue car peeked in, a little shy while sucking at a pacifier.  
"Nikolai? You've come to visit daddy?" he smiled and lowered himself to encourage his son to come to him.  
The little truck nodded and drove forwards, soon climbing on to his hood.  
"Where have you hidden your mommy, shy-guy?" Fluke giggled. Nikolai pointed to the door, which was pushed up carefully revealing Agneta. She drove in and shut it behind her.  
"Never far away." She blinked to them both. "You ready to go home, yet?" she asked and looked at the piles of paper.  
"Yeah, I have some left, but not much. I can do it tomorrow." Fluke kissed her on the hood.  
"I've made dinner…" she blushed. "Maximo gave me some of his wife's recipes, and I decided to try them."  
"Sounds great to me." Fluke placed Nikolai safely in his back, took Agneta's tire and drove out.  
Not long after, his cellphone rang, showing Sleipner's number in the display.  
"Hello, Sleipner!"  
"Hi, Fluke. Could you come down here tomorrow? We need your opinion on something."  
"Sure, Sleipner! I was planning to come visit anyway. I want to make my tires dirty and help you guys out a bit… the office is choking me! See you tomorrow then."  
"Great! Thanks!" Sleipner sounded relieved.  
He hung up and smiled to his little family, looking forward to spend the evening with them.

To be continued….


	35. Chapter 35

**Alternating Current Chapter 35 **

by *LittleRedToyota, Feb 19, 2012, 1:34:50 PM

Literature / Prose / Fiction / General Fiction / Short Stories

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

Alternating current

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 35:

Voltz approached the buildingsite the next morning, stopping to take in the sight. The new school sure was a great building, an architectural pride. Then he spotted Sleipner by the entrance, parked at the bottom of the ramp, not looking very happy.  
Voltz drove over and parked beside him, giving him a short nod as a greeting. Judging by the red, sore eyes of the young Hiace, it was easy to see that he had been crying.  
"Ok... spill it." The L200 mumbled.  
Sleipner motioned towards a brochure laying on the ground in front of him. It was a brochure for an apartment. Voltz studied it, it wasn't fancy or over-priced, but it was located in an area near a park and seemingly nice neighborhood. He handed the papers over to the Hiace again.  
"...and?"  
Sleipner sighed. "You know... I don't plan on living in the storage-room at the HQ the rest of my life. I've always wanted a place of my own, and I saw this apartment... and I just knew it's the place!" he looked down.  
Voltz waited for him to continue, but it didn't seem like Sleipner was going to say anymore.  
"And this makes you cry because...?"  
Tears formed in the Hiace's eyes again. "I went to the bank, asking for a loan. But they told me I couldn't get a loan as I didn't earn enough with the job I have today, and since I don't have much money saved up, they say I am not able to handle a loan."  
"Oh..." Voltz nodded, he knew how hard it could be to get a loan these days, on going financial crisis and everything. "But the money you got from the treasure we found...?"  
Sleipner blushed. "I donated it to "Gatebarna's far ("father of the homeless children" is an organization taking care of beggars and homeless people living on the street by giving them shelter, food and clothes.)"... all of it. I know I said I was going to buy an apartment for it, but I wanted to help those who don't have any home at all... after all I DO have a place to live... I just didn't expect to fall so badly in love with that apartment. I just have to try to get over it... and stay at the HQ for God knows how long."  
Voltz didn't know what to say. "Wow... you have a heart of gold, pal. You sacrificed your own dream to help those who have nothing. That's… so unselfish and kind, I have no words. You're an example to follow, Sleipner."  
"Thanks... but right now, I am not able to feel any comfort by thinking of that..." Sleipner turned and drove inside, followed by the older Mitsubishi. "Let's get to work, it's easier to forget then..."  
Voltz nodded. The young Hiace had sure matured a lot lately, proving to be an effective worker with lots of knowledge of his profession. He was leading the group firm and smoothly. Voltz smiled a bit, Sleipner sure didn't know how skilled he was himself.  
"Fluke is coming to help you out with the basement fuseboard today, right?" he asked, following the Toyota to the lunchroom where all the workers gathered in the morning for a short briefing before the day started.  
"Yeah, I asked him since I have another job for you. Both have to be finished today, so..."Sleipner grabbed a cup from the table and filled it up with coffee.  
The sat down by the table, greeting Maximo which had come early to read the newspaper before starting the work. Fahrenheit came in, having a cigarette in his mouth, blowing a cloud of smoke into Sleipner's face.  
"You're not allowed to smoke inside the building." Sleipner remarked.  
"Bite me!" Fahrenheit blew more smoke at him while parking beside Voltz, clearly showing total lack of respect for his co-worker.  
Voltz shot out his tire, knocking the cigarette out of his mouth, then crushing it under his tire.  
"Respect your leader, bitch."  
Fahrenheit snorted and rolled his eyes. Today it was going to happen, he decided in the same moment. Sleipner was going to work alone in the basement power-room today. He looked at the others around the table and grinned. Today…  
"What are you smiling at?" Maximo asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Fahrenheit shrugged, not bothering to answer.

*

Sleipner and Fluke had carried all the stuff they needed into the basement power-room. Everything was ready.  
"Ok. We're ready?" Fluke asked.  
"I think so. I have turned off the mainfuse to the building." Sleipner looked around, all they had to light up the room as a flashlight and a lamp getting power from a diesel-generator outside. The rest of the workers also had to use power from the generator until Fluke and himself was done with the fuseboard here.  
"You remembered to lock it with the security padlock, right?"  
"Of course! I even took the fuses out and put them on the floor before I locked it. We don't want anyone to turn the power on while we're working." Sleipner nodded.  
Fluke nodded satisfied. "Ok, let's start. Just watch for a while, I'll teach you how to do it, you can try the next one. Everything has it's first time, right?" he blinked to Sleipner.  
Sleipner nodded with a smile. "Thanks for doing this, Fluke. I really appreciate you taking your time to teach me."  
Fluke picked out the tools needed, to be sure that the lines were not live, he measured the voltage. It was dead. "Good to know..." he started to disconnect the leads from the old, worn high-current fuse. Carefully he cut the edges and pressed them in shape, putting on a thin layer of grease on the aluminium. "This is important, Sleipner. The grease prevent the aluminium from oxidizing and cause poor contact."  
"Mmm... it's not necessary on copper, right?"  
"Correct. But for cables this thick, using copper would be too expensive. That's why we use aluminium. You have the new fuse?"  
Sleipner nodded as he picked the new high-effect circuitbreaker out of the box, handing it to the older Hilux.  
Fluke placed the component into place and was about to grab one of the leads to put it in place, he didn't know what made him stop. Maybe it was the weak flicker of the light in the ceiling… or the light humming from the transformator inside the fuseboard. The power was back on! A little too late he realized that he had dropped his pipewrench by the surprise. It was like slowmotion, when he watched it fall, he reached out a tire to grab it, but was shocked by a loose lead.  
Then... the wrench connected all three leads with it's metal.  
Sleipner's scream rang in his ears before it drowned in a loud explosion which blacked out the whole buildingsite and it's nearby surroundings.

To be continued...


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

Alternating current

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 36:

White. Everyhing was white. Or lightblue… he didn't know. Sleipner blinked his eyes, but still the blitz from the light-arch was stinging in his eyes, even now that it was gone. The sound of the explosion was still ringing in his ears, something smelled burned. PVC, metal, rubber… he coughed. Something was stinging his paint. He tried to touch it, but quickly pulled his tire away as he felt liquid metal against it.

"Fluke?" he coughed. He slowly regained his vision. The room was dark, completely dark, he tried to turn on his headlight, but they were all covered in ionized metal from the light-arch explosion. He reached towards his toolbox, flipping the lid open and pulled out a flashlight, turning it on. The smoke was thick in the small room, and now that the aircondition didn't work anymore, it wasn't drawn out. The fuseboard looked like someone had thrown a grenade in it. Fluke was laying on the other side of the room, thrown there by the massive explosion. He wasn't white anymore, he was black, all covered in ionized metal.

"Fluke!" Sleipner darted over, ignoring the pain from his partly molten tires. "Speak to me, Fluke!"

But the Hilux didn't speak, nor did he move. Did he breathe? Sleipner leaned closer to check. Yes, but it was weak and uneven. Should he try to get him out of the room, or just leave him there while he ran to find help? If his frame was broken, he could kill him if he tried to move him.

"Hang in there! I'll go get help!" Sleipner drove to the door, biting his lip. How could the electricity suddenly had come back? He had removed the fuses AND put on a security-lock. The only ones who could turn it back on were other electricians, but they had all been informed about the shutdown. None of them were stupid enough to turn the power back on then, or…?

He was pulled out of the thoughts when the doors to the basement flew open, revealing Maximo, Voltz and Tengai. Their headlights blinded him for a second. He blinked and held up a tire to shield himself from the bright light.

"Are you guys ok down here? We heard a loud bang, and then everything went dark… we got worried." Maximo started.

"No… Fluke… he's in there. He's badly hurt." Sleipner managed to squeeze out. It was hard to talk, like someone was choking him.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Tengai was already on his way outside.

Voltz and Maximo followed Sleipner into the power-room.. or rather what was left of it.

"Oh my God…" Maximo looked around. "It's like a warzone down here…"

"Didn't you turn off the power before you started?" Voltz asked.

"I did!" Sleipned squeaked. "I also removed the fuses and locked the switch, just like we've been instructed!"

"Ok. Calm…" Voltz drove over to the charred Hilux. "Oh my… it's a miracle he is still breathing…"

Maximo wet a towel with his drinkingbottle, putting it over Fluke too cool down the burns. It looked bad, really bad. "Let's hope the ambulances hurry, or we might lose him…"

Voltz opened one of Fluke's eyelids, but the eyeball was rolled back, it was impossible to spot any reaction. The rest of the eye was red from blood oozing from the burst veins. He swallowed hard. The Hilux was balancing on a thin line between life and death.

"He might have breathed in molten metal… if he has, it will be…" he held the sentence for a while when he saw Sleipner's devastated face. "… an challenge to save him…"

Right then two ambulances came through the doors, 611 and 7-1. They instructed the three trucks to give them some room while working.

They decided to go outside. Fluke was in the best tires now. There wasn't anything more they could do, they just had to leave it to the ambulances.

Sleipner broke down, resting his frame on the cold asphalt outside. He didn't look good himself, but at least he was in better shape than Fluke.

"Dude… I think you should have an ambulance look at yourself too…" Maximo said, taking in the sight of the Hiace.

Sleipner looked at his reflection in a window. He was covered in ionized metal, black from top to bottom. Some of his tires were molten, his rims touched the ground here and there. No wonder it hurt.

"It's just cosmetic… it's no hurry. I rather want them to focus on saving Fluke."

A group of workers came out of the building, all curious to what had happened. Carpenters, plumbers… all were worried about the electrician who was fighting for his life in the basement.

Fahrenheit came out, joining. "You ok, Sleipner?" he said, not looking concerned at all. Just a bit surprised. "I thought you were alone down there?"

"No… Fluke was going to help me out." Sleipner whispered silently.

"Damn…" Fahrenheit mumbled, nailing his stare at the door, waiting for the ambulances coming out with good or bad news.

Suddenly they both came bursting out, carrying Fluke on a trolley behind 7-1. 611 stopped by Sleipner. "He hasn't breathed in much metal, his lungs is intact. We might be able to save him." Then she rushed after the other ambulance.

The group of workers stared after the flickering blue lights until they couldn't be seen anymore. Only the sirens could still be heard on and off through the streets. An old carpenter put words to what they all were thinking.

"All we can do now is pray…"

To be continued….


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

Alternating current

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 37:

A few days later.

The police had arrived at the buildingsite to investigate the cause of the accident. Sleipner was tired of having to explain himself over and over again, like he was a suspect.

Nothing escaped the sharp eyes of the chief investigator, a tall white Landcruiser with green eyes that looked like they could cut through steel. Falcke. Sleipner had heard one of the other cops call him that. The name suited him, the young Hiace thought, it reminded him of a Falcon, and the eyes of the cop sure reminded his of the eyes of that bird. Sharp and merciless. Sleipner wasn't able to decide if he liked him or not. Right now he felt uncomfortable every time the policecar entered the room, like he was going to be put in wheel locks any moment. Thrown in jail for attempting to murder his own boss.

Right now, Tengai was being interrogated. Sleipner drove outside to get some fresh air. He leaned against the cold, stone wall. The work wasn't going fast now, as the police often came interrupting. Of course they also had to do their work, but Sleipner would have loved to bury himself in work now and not be allowed to think of the accident.

At the same moment, the Landcruiser came out of the building, nailing him with his stare. Sleipner shuddered.

"Can I help you, officer?" his voice carried a slight quiver. Then he spotted Tengai behind the cop.

"Something this kid told me…" the cop started.

"Don't call me kid!" the blue skyline protested.

"Something this kid told me gave us a little clue to what might have happened here…" Falcke continued, ignoring the insulted skyline's protest. He held up a padlock, it was chopped off and broken.

"My safety-padlock…" Sleipner picked it up and looked at it. "What happened to it?"

"That's what I am hoping you could help us find out." Falcke kept going. "Can you unlock the security-room for us? We want to check out the surveillance-tapes."

"Sure… but…" Sleipner picked out the right key. "..The power was off, the cameras were out of order."

"Well, this little guy here…" Falcke patted Tengai on the roof, making Tengai pout even more by being called both kid and little. "… told me that this was a new system, run by 24 volts and having a 24 hour battery-backup. Which means the cameras were still running after the power was cut off."

"Oh yes, I forgot!" Sleipner slapped himself with a tire. "It's new… I am still not used to it. Ok, come with me…" he started driving to the camera-room. Tengai was allowed to go back to work, and he hurried upstairs back to Maximo.

"Do you know where Fahrenheit Carlsen might be?" the cop asked.

"He's upstairs, working I guess. Why do you ask?" Sleipner unlocked the door, letting the cop drive inside.

"He was, according to that kiddo, the only one working on the same floor as the main fuseboard that day…"

"You mean…?"

"Nothing yet. We need to gather some more evidence. Until then, don't let him know that he is a suspect."

Sleipner carefully searched for the right tape, they were all dated. He finally found it and put it in the VCR. A flickering picture of himself in the fuseboard, jerking out the fuse and removing it, before putting the padlock on, rolled over the screen.

"That means you're no suspect anymore…" Falcke nudged the young Hiace.

For a long while, all they saw was an empty corridor. Then suddenly a car came driving down, unlocking the doors to the fuseboard.

They both narrowed their eyes, looking closely at the car. Sleipner was deeply saddened when he recognized it. He shook his hood and hid his face in his tires as Falcke called one of his men, telling them that they had found the guilty car.

"This is… unbelievable…" Sleipner mumbled, as sirens sounded through the building as the police started searching all floors for the suspect.

Agneta was nervous, very nervous. It had been days since the terrible accident, and she still hadn't been allowed to see Fluke, as the ambulances had been working hard to save his life. Now the hospital had called and told her he was out of danger, and she could come visit. He was awake and asking for her.

She drove into the hospital, following 611 who was leading her through the corridors to Fluke's room.

"He's a bit tired, and I have to warn you that he looks bad. We managed to remove some of the molten metal from his body, but the rest will have to wait until he is stronger." 611 said as they stopped outside a room.

"He will… live, right?" Agneta almost didn't dare to ask. She still wasn't able to let go of the fear of losing him. She had been crying for days after the accident. Titania had stayed with her, helping her taking care of Nikolai, even though she also must have been worried about her brother.

"Yes… but he…" 611 wasn't able to finish before Agneta interrupted her with a hug.

"Thank you so much for saving his life!" the small Civic cried. "Can I go in now?"

611 nodded and pushed the door open.

Agenta drove into the room, carefully. Fluke was sitting by the window, but he was facing the wall. He had probably heard her, but he didn't turn to greet her.

"Fluke… dear…hi." She started, happy to see him again.

"Hi…" Still he didn't turn.

She was a bit puzzled, maybe he was ashamed of how he looked. He still had pieces of molten metal here and there, and his tires were deformed. His plastic-parts were also deformed and burnt.

"I was so afraid to lose you…" she continued.

"But you didn't…" he mumbled towards the wall.

"Turn around and look at me, hun…" she tried to catch his stare, but he turned away.

"No."

"It's ok… I know you're marked by the explosion, but when you get stronger they will replace your damaged bodyparts… you will look just as good as before." She tried to cheer him up.

"No, I won't…" he mumbled.

"Of course you will!" she protested.

"No… THIS cannot be replaced." He said and turned to look at her.

Agneta stumbled backwards and gasped. She had expected everything, but not this. Everything about him was the same, but still it wasn't.

His eyes were still the same lovely color as she remembered, but they had a greyish blanket covering them. Tears rolled down her hood as she realized.

"Oh, Fluke…"

The eyes staring back at her were blind.

To be continued….


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

Alternating current

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 38:

Sleipner watched as the police brought Fahrenheit out of the building with his wheels locked. The Navarra cursed and spitted, not at all happy with the situation.

Suddenly he turned and nailed Sleipner with his stare. "It was supposed to be you, Sleipner! I wanted you dead! How was I supposed to know that Fluke was down there? Fluke would still have been alright, if you weren't such a whiny pussy not able to handle your own work!"

Sleipner just shook his hood. Falcke and him had been watching the tape. Fahrenheit had cut the lock, put the fuses back and turned the power back on. To kill him, Sleipner…

Why did the Navarra hate him so badly? What made a person turn into such a monster, just to crush the one they hated? Why?

He stared after Fahrenheit and the police until they disappeared around the corner. Maximo and Tengai parked beside him.

"I knew he was twisted… but I had no idea it was this bad…" Maximo mumbled, scratching his bumper.

"It's sad…" Sleipner whispered. "He was one of us…"

The other two cars hugged him, comforting him. They were all shocked by the last days happenings.

Agneta and Fluke's weddingday had finally come.

Agneta stood in front of the mirror, taking one last look at herself as Titania placed flowers in her veil.

"Relax, tiny." The hilux giggled. "Fluke will think you're gorgeous."

Agneta looked down. "He… can't see me."

Titania turned her around and stared deeply into her eyes. "Yes, he can… not with his eyes, but with his heart."

Agneta nodded. "It's just so sad… he won't be able to see his son grow up… he can't even see the seasons shift and the nature around him change during the seasons. I feel so bad for him… I wish I could do something…"

"Agneta… Fluke has accepted it, so why can't you? He might not be able to see all of this, but he can hear it, feel it… it's a way of seeing. And you will be there for him. That is what you can do to make his situation better."

Agneta nodded, looking out of the window. Right now it was raining, but the weather-report had announced sunny weather later. She had always wanted sun on her weddingday.

"I had no idea you carried such wisdom, Titania." She smiled.

"Uhh… I'm not sure if I should take it as a compliment or an insult…"

"It was a compliment… we're becoming family now. We should bury the battleaxe, right?"

"It's already buried." Titania placed a rose in Agneta's veil. "There… You're ready!"

Agneta felt her heart flutter as she drove side by side with Fluke down the aisle. She had to lead the way, but nobody would notice if they didn't know. She smiled to all the familiar faces in the church. Everyone from Sønnico was there… well, one was missing.

She gritted her teeth as her thoughts landed on Fahrenheit. Hatred burned inside her for what he had done to Fluke. It didn't matter if the accident was actually meant to strike Sleipner… it was an evil act!

"Don't think of him now, Agneta…" Fluke said as if he had read her mind. She glanced at him sideways.

"How did you know I was thinking of him?"

"I felt your body twitch… like you do when you're angry." Fluke smiled, directing his eyes towards her without seeing her.

"So… Titania was right. You can see. Just not with your eyes." She squeezed his tire and smiled to him as they reached the altar. In just a few minutes they would be husband and wife, and when she looked at Fluke now, she knew she had made the right choice.

She smiled as she gave him her yes, and swore to stay with him in good and bad days until death do them apart.

She placed her tired on his bumpers and kissed him with a kiss coming from the bottom of her heart, getting applause from the guests in the church.

"Finally, you're mine…" Fluke smiled.

"Wrong… YOU are mine." She giggled as they started driving out of the church again.

To be continued….


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

Alternating current

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 39:

Somewhere at the HQ:

One of the cars around the table stood up.

"We need someone to replace Fluke Thorn as he for obvious reasons isn't able to continue the same job."

Another one raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"It will be… wrong to fire him. It wasn't his fault that this accident happened!"

"I'm not talking about firing him! How on earth did you think that? He will be given another job here."

"But what can he do now that he is blind?"

"I was thinking… educating the apprentices. He has so much knowledge about this profession, we can't afford losing him. I think he could be useful as a teacher, that way he can transfer his skills to the others. We can build up one hell of a team that way!"

The others around the table nodded. The idea was brilliant.

"But someone needs to replace him in his current job… we don't have many to choose from."

"Well, we only have two in fact. Maximo Guillermo and Voltz De La Cruz. They are the only ones with the licenses and education needed to fill Thorn's role."

"Guillermo has already been asked, but he says he is thinking of retiring soon. He didn't want to start a new job only to quit."

"Ok, then… you go and get De La Cruz up here. The rest of us take five minutes to get some fresh air and coffee."

Voltz had no idea what the management wanted as he followed one of the bosses up to the third floor. He didn't feel comfortable as he drove on to the soft, fluffy carpet with the company-logo. It had been ages since he had been to the third floor, he didn't like to mingle with the higher bosses.

"De La Cruz, you can see the director now." A car said, opening a door and literally pushing him inside.

Voltz stopped in front of a huge desk, looking straight at the head of the company. A luxury, fragile-looking car with shiny paint and lots of chrome. He almost snorted. The guy didn't look like he could even lift a screwdriver without breaking his axle.

"You might want to know why we called you here?"

Voltz resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course we wanted to know. "Yes."

"As you know. Fluke Thorn will not be able to keep his position in the company. He will be given another job and we need…"

"No." Voltz didn't even need to hear him out. He knew what was coming, and he was already on his way to the door.

"Sit down!" the directors voice whipped through the air like a leather-whip.

Voltz just turned and looked back at him.

"I said no. Are you deaf?" Voltz didn't bother being polite.

"We need someone to take that job! If you're not taking this job, you can consider yourself fired!" the director snapped back.

"Fine. I will deliver my tools and uniform at the storage tomorrow." Voltz turned back to the door. He knew it was easy to get another job as an electrician elsewhere.

Then suddenly he was held back with a surprisingly strong tire, considering what car it was attached to. With a sigh, he turned again.

"As I said, we need someone to replace Fluke Thorn. And you are the only one with the right qualifications. I beg you! Is it the payment? I can raise your vague."

"No, it's not the vague. I just don't want that kind of responsibility; I am not good with people. I am not able to care enough. I might have the right qualifications on the paper, but I am no leader-material. I'm so sorry I am not the right one for this job."

The director looked like a balloon that had lost its air. "So… you rather quit than taking a better job…"

"I don't see it as a better job. I like the one I have. The best."

"But we really need someone to take over for Thorn…"

Voltz looked thoughtful for a while. "I think I might be able to help you…"

The director lit up. "Does that mean you accept the job anyway?"

"No… but I know someone who might be the car you're looking for. He doesn't have all the education and the papers, but we can get him to the school needed, and I can help him on the way… on the other side, he has proven to be great leader-material. Great worker, good at selling more work. He grew up with this company, he knows everything about it and carries a deep passion for it. And… he cares for other workers. Everything a leader needs."

"And who is this fantastic person?" the director almost jumped up and down in glee.

"Sleipner, sir. Sleipner Nameless."

To be continued….


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: I do not own any characters from the Pixar movie Cars. I do own my own characters; Rafael, Fluke, Linda, Agneta, Voltz, Titania, Fahrenheit, Maximo, Sleipner, Galvani, Faraday and Louis.

I do not own Sønnico, I just work for them. Any likeness to real persons or events are just a coincidence, and a product of my imagination; NOT REAL.

Alternating current

By: Little Red Toyota

Chapter 40:

When Titania came home that night, Voltz was in the shower. The girls was already in bed, she peeked into their room and saw them sleeping cuddled together. She had told Voltz she was going to work overtime, but she had come home earlier than she had predicted. She threw herself down on the bed, while waiting for him to get out of the shower.

She reached out for a magazine when she noticed he had forgotten to close the door, it was left half-open and she could look straight at him. She grinned and turned around, making herself rest comfortably while studying the L200 in the shower.

Her tongue ran over her lips as she saw the sparkling pearls of water roll down his white paintjob. She blushed as she also noticed he was giving himself some self-service. He turned a bit to the side, giving her a perfect sight straight at his proudly erected manhood.

"Wow…" she couldn't help but stare, her body reacted incredibly fast. They hadn't had sex since the twins were born, as she hadn't felt ready yet. But her body now left her no doubt that she was finally ready. Quickly she slipped a tire down to release some pressure, by massaging herself. It didn't help one bit… it made her even more aroused.

As Voltz lifted his front, closing his eyes towards the water-stream, while working his way towards his own release, she couldn't take it anymore, quick as lightning, she drove into the bathroom, into the shower. He kissed him hard, intense and desperate.

He froze in surprise, he hadn't heard her coming, but it didn't take long before he replied to her kiss. Then he pinned her up against the wall, making her unable to move or use her tires, she only had to take whatever he decided to do. Fortunately she didn't have to wait long before he penetrated her brutally, just the way she liked it.

"Oh yes…" she whimpered, trying not to be too loud as the kids were sleeping in the room next to theirs. She twitched, trying to get her front tires lose so she could touch him, but he kept them pinned up on the wall, making her totally helpless and vulnerable. She grinned. She kinda liked the feeling of being dominated like that. A low growl escaped her throat as she did some poor, halfhearted attempts on getting lose.

She moaned loudly as he gave her his signature bite, licking the bite marks afterwards, she flung her rear tires around him, pulling him closer and deeper. With her front tires still pinned up against the wall, there wasn't much more she could do, except enjoy his treatment.

He started kissing her undercarriage, still without releasing her. It sent delightful shills through her whole body. His movements started to get more and more intense, she was close to being pushed over the edge. Just a few more thrusts and she would be there…

"Voltz." She whimpered with thin voice, before biting his tire to suppress her joyous scream as the orgasm washed over her. Her world exploded in a cascade of light and colors and brought her to the top again and again. Finally he released her front tires and she clung to him, enjoying the afterglow. They were both laying on the wet tile-floor, the water still running over their bodies.

"Wow…" she panted, resting her hood on him. "Promise me we'll do this more often."

"You wish is my command, miss!" Voltz laughed as he stood up again. He grabbed a bottle of soap and started soaping her in. "We better hurry before the hot water runs out."

Titania grinned as she enjoyed his tires massaging the soap over her body.

Later when they both sat in the couch watching a late night tv-show, Voltz glanced sideways at her.

"There is something I need to discuss with you…"

She looked surprised at him and listened as he started talking. Her smile grew bigger and bigger until he was done.

"That's a really good idea, Voltie! I'm all in!" she beamed and leaned closer to him. She had never though she would hear something like this from the L200, but he never stopped surprising her. "And… I promise not to tell anyone before you've done it."

Three days later:

Sleipner drove down from the third floor of the HQ, not sure what he was feeling. Not only had he gotten a better job… but also a higher vague. He also got to know Voltz had recommended him. On the other side he felt like he wasn't ready for this job at all, he was still a beginner in the profession… at least he felt like one. He wasn't ready for this responsibility… was he?

He went outside, he needed air. It was so much that had happened lately… almost too much to digest. The kids that had been born… the treasure they found… the accident… Fluke turning blind… Fahrenheit being arrested… and fired. Sleipner knew that the Navarra would never come back to Sønnico after all he did.

And now… this. He, Sleipner Nameless… was going to replace his mentor. Replace Fluke… it felt so wrong…

"So… I guess I should call you boss from now on, right?" a voice said beside him.

Sleipner glanced to the side. Voltz was standing on the grass outside the HQ, smiling at him.

"YOU! You did this!" Sleipner drove over. "I… I so hate you right now! What were you thinking?! I can't replace Fluke! I'm not half the leader he is!"

Voltz laughed. "Dude… relax. You'll learn. You have me and Fluke to teach you everything you need to know. You'll be a great leader!"

Sleipner looked down. "It feels so scary… I'm not ready for this… I am a rookie electrician!"

"Listen, man. You're no rookie. Do you realize that you've already been a leader for quite some time… the buildingsite; you lead it firm and effective! It was a success! Give yourself some credit."

"But it was Fluke who did most of the planning… I only lead the work…"

"The planning… Fluke and I will teach you that. The hard part is leading the work, and you have proven yourself there!" Voltz nudged him. "…and you're humble. That is a good quality of a leader, don't you think?"

Sleipner ran out of words, he had never thought of all this before.

"I think Fluke intended you to take over one day… having you lead the school-project was the first step in training you to become a leader. And you get better payment…" Voltz blinked and pulled out some papers. "…which you will need now if you're going to pay this loan."

Sleipner's jaw dropped as he took the papers and read it through. "You… you took a loan in your name… for me?"

Voltz grinned. "I trust you to pay it. You know I will kick your ass if you don't…"

Sleipner couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, I love my teeth too much to NOT pay… Thanks, man…"

"I talked to Titania about it last night, and she gave me the green light. You know… she and I need more room now that we have kids. We're selling our apartments and buying a house a little outside of the city, it's cheaper there. And we will not have any debt… except your loan."

Sleipner opened his mouth and closed it again, not knowing what to say. "I… I don't have words… I…"

Voltz handed him a key and the brochure for the apartment he wanted so much.

"You… you bought that apartment… for me…" Sleipner broke down and cried, holding the key like a treasure. He hugged Voltz, not able to stand on his own.

"A simple thank you will do…" Voltz laughed, but returned the hug. "…and I was not alone in this. Titania and Fluke also played a part. The loan is in my name, but the apartment was fixed by them. Fluke spent some of his savings buying you some new furniture. Maximo and Tengai helped carry the furniture into the apartment."

"Oh my God… you guys… I… Oh my God…"

Sleipner pulled himself together, this day had turned out totally different from what he had expected when he woke up in his small apartment in the storage-room this morning. He looked up at the seagulls flying above them and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Everything will be different now…" he whispered with a smile. "The future looks so bright!"

"It sure does…" Voltz replied.

For a moment they just stood there, looking at the seagulls and enjoying the fresh air, listening to the sounds of the city awakening.

Then they both turned and drove back inside to start the day, chatting about the plans for Sleipner's new apartment.

The end….?


End file.
